An Uchiha in Uniform
by summer-r0mance
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a police officer that pulls Hinata over for speeding. Due to an accident, Hinata is dressed in some provocative clothing. Can Sasuke really let Hinata off with just a warning?
1. Uniform Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I knew I was in trouble the moment I saw the blaring blue and red lights in my review mirror. Being a Hyuga, it's important that I uphold the honor and dignity of my family name – meaning, my dad is going to kill me if I get a ticket. I frowned at my speedometer. Was I speeding? I usually abide by the law… but I was running late because of Ino, so I might have been a kilometer or ten over the speed limit. I sighed and reached for my purse.

I've never really been into a man in uniform. The majority of policemen I've encountered look like they live off doughnuts and coffee. I glanced at my side mirror and caught my breath. _Why_! Why did it have to be _that_ police officer? An Uchiha in uniform is probably any fan girl's fantasy – according to Ino and Sakura – apparently, it has something to do with the 'power/authority' that emanates from their uniform, or the belt that carries their gun and baton… or maybe what lies beneath the belt.

The quick tap on my window jolted me, and I quickly buzzed my window down an inch. My dad always told me to be careful – if you wind a window down too low, you never know who might pull you through it, and drag you into the bush…

"Wh-what can I do for you officer?" I asked, trying to smile.

He flashed his badge at me. "License."

I passed it through the gap in the window, hoping he would just give me a warning.

He raised an eyebrow as he read my license. "Hyuga Hinata."

"Yes, sir," I replied automatically.

He smirked and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Do you know how fast you were driving?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I ducked my head, feeling my ears heat up.

"You were swerving too." He continued.

My head shot up and I blinked in surprise, "Swerving?" I repeated.

He peered at me through the window. "You look flushed. Have you been drinking?"

"No!" I replied quickly, hoping Ino didn't spike my drink. Although considering the outfit I was wearing, she probably did.

"Step out of the vehicle. I need to check your balance."

"A-are you serious?" I whispered, mortified. "Don't you have a breathalyzer or something?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning my authority?"

I was going to kill Ino! It was her fault I was in this awkward situation.

Ino had called me three hours ago saying she needed help with her assignment. She promised that it would only take an hour and she would thank me for it. Her assignment turned out be a fashion task where she needed her friends to model her designs. While changing, Ino and Sakura had somehow spilt coffee on my clothes. And miraculously the only clean outfit Ino had was something she wore in high school. I'd rather wear her a garbage bag, but they forced me into a too short lavender skirt and top revealing my naval. The top was tight, squeezing my lungs, so I had unbuttoned the first two buttons, which now revealed my cleavage. I must have looked like a slut, but no one was supposed to see this! Then the unthinkable happened – I was pulled over by Uchiha Sasuke and asked to reveal myself in this embarrassing outfit.

"Hurry up." He called.

Taking a deep breath and willing myself not to burst into tears, I stepped out of the car. His mouth dropped open, and I found the situation amusing for a second. That was until his black eyes flashed red. There was something predatory in his gaze as it raked over my body. I felt myself flush.

**Sasuke**

When she stepped out of her car, I nearly died. Was this the same Hyuga Hinata I knew back in high school? Back at school she had been a timid shadow that followed Naruto around. She was always dressed in pants and a jacket that did nothing for her appearance.

I wanted to push her up against her car and kiss her senseless and touch her and lose myself in her. Who knew she hid such a sexy body behind all her clothes? I licked my lips and ordered her to walk in a straight line. I watched her hips sway with each step. It wasn't on purpose but it was damn well arousing. She glanced back at me, uncertainty in her pale eyes. I raked a hand through my hair. What was I going to do with her? There was so much I wanted to do.

**Hinata**

I bit my lip. Waiting.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. It looked soft. "I'm going to give you two options. A fine or a warning?" his voice was low.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. Wouldn't it be obvious to choose a warning? Was it a trick? Would he want something from me in exchange for a warning?

"What would you be charging me with?" I asked instead.

A smile touched is lips. "The ticket would involve speeding…" he took a step towards me, caging me between my car and his body. He leaned in. "Alcohol consumption."

I mentally cursed Ino. Then his finger touched my naval and all thoughts vanished. "And off the record. Indecency…"

I swallowed hard. His hand wrapped around my hips. His touch was hot against my bare skin. The pad of his thumb rubbed lazy circles against my hipbone.

"As for the warning…" his lip brushed mine ever so gently and my breath escaped. "A kiss."

His mouth was soft and hot against my lips, and before I knew it, we were kissing. His body pinned me against the side of my car, with thigh between my legs. I gasped when I felt his thigh press against my core. His tongue slipped into mouth. It danced around my tongue, rubbing and twisting and sucking. The hand on my hip tightened. He pulled away with a last lingering kiss on my bottom lip. His other hand trailed down the side of my face in a gentle caress. It ran down my neck and along the V-line of my top.

He smiled and stepped away.

I was breathless. What on earth happened?

"I'll give you a warning this time, Miss Hyuga. If I catch you again…" he paused, "I won't let you off so easily."

* * *

><p>As I threw Ino's clothes into a bag, I imagined strangling her with the cursed outfit she had lent me because of her clumsiness. Comfortably dressed in a pair of jeans and my favourite cream coloured hoodie, I jumped back into my car – carefully checking my speed as I made my way to the hospital.<p>

I was a student of KU – Konoha University, majoring in English, while working part-time at the hospital as a nurse.

"Hinata, I was wondering where you were." Tsunade glanced up from her clipboard.

I dipped my head in an apology. "Sorry…"

She waved her hair airily. "You're here now, but as punishment you can take this patient. He's giving me a headache and we're busy today."

Tsunade handed me the clipboard. I scanned the form and my heart sunk at the name: _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Room 205. Have fun, Hinata."

I watched in horror as Tsunade left me with my worst nightmare.

I pushed the door quietly, planning to assess the situation through a 2cm gap, when his head turned. I gasped. His eyes were drawn down in a fierce glare, annoyance etched in the lines between his eyebrows. When he saw me amusement filtered across his face and my blood froze.

He smirked, "You can come in, _nurse_."

I gritted my teeth, hating my nurse uniform for the first time. It wasn't skanky or anything, but it was a white knee length dress that was labeled as a 'nurse uniform'.

Taking a deep breath I decide to be quick and professional.

"Good afternoon, Mr Uchiha," I began in a curt tone. "I'm here to check your injuries and then you can sign out."

"No sir?" he asked with a glimmer in his eye.

I narrowed my eyes and ignored him. Moving to the cabinet I took out antiseptic and a cotton bud. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves I inspected the cut on his arm.

"It's nothing serious. I told them I didn't need treatment."

"I'm surprised an Uchiha managed to get injured," I muttered under my breath.

He laughed under his breath, low and husky. I felt myself tremble. He sounded annoyingly sexy. "I did it on purpose. I heard you were working here as a nurse. Wanted to get a look at you in your uniform, nurse."

My face exploded into a blush. I roughly dabbed his cut with the antiseptic and smiled with satisfaction when I heard him suck in a breath at the sting.

One minute later and he was signing the form to be released.

"See you around, Hinata." He smiled as he handed the clipboard to me, finger brushing mine.

* * *

><p>"Hi-na-ta!" sang Ino as she burst into the girls changing room. "Our shift is over, lets get a drink!"<p>

Sakura closed her locker. "I could defiantly use one."

I turned to glare at Ino.

"What?" she asked, tossing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I want strangling you." I replied.

"I said I was sorry about your clothes. I'll return it tomorrow after they dry, and I'll buy you a drink to make up for it."

I sighed. I wondered what Ino and Sakura would think about me being pulled over by Sasuke dressed in Ino's old clothes – and him _kissing_ me. It might be wise to keep that to myself. Even though Ino was now dating Kiba and Sakura was with Sai, I knew they wouldn't be happy about it.

"We can go dancing too," added Sakura.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Girls only. I'm not in the mood to be a fourth wheel."

* * *

><p>The heart was beating in time with the pounding bass. It was crowded, bodies pressed against each other, grinding and swaying to the music. I took a sip of my lychee martini and grimaced. Sakura and Sai were making out passionately at our table. So much for not being a fourth wheel. I squeezed my eyes shut – definitely scarred for life.<p>

"Let's dance!" shouted Ino, grabbing my hand. I gulped down the rest of my drink, hoping it would make me less stiff. I never really liked to dance, feeling awkward and lanky. Ino on the other hand could move her body like liquid.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone watching us. The dim lights flashing ice blue and acid green, combined with the dry smoke clouded my visibility. I could make out pale skin and dark hair. Ino was now dancing around me, teasing Kiba. Th guy was wearing a black shirt with the top two buttons undone – his neck and collar bone visible. I tried to ignore the heat that his gaze was stirring in me. Kiba had given into Ino and sauntered up to her, his eyes hungry. Ino started to dance with Kiba, her back against his chest, his hands on her hips and hers in the air. Kiba bent his head and I saw him kiss Ino's neck. I turned my head away from their intimate display to look at my stranger and realized he had disappeared. Then I felt a hand on my hip.

"Don't turn around." He whispered huskily in my ear. "Just close your eyes and dance."

And then he held onto my hips with both his hands and we were swaying to the beat. His chest was firm against my back.

I touched his hand and felt something rough under my fingertips. Gauze.

I spun around and he pulled firm against his body. "I thought I told you not to turn around, Hinata."

"Sasuke…" I whispered. Mortified that I had been dancing with him.

The music changed, sultry and upbeat, and somehow he was grinding against me, his hands running up my thighs, side and back, skimming my ribs, just below my breasts. His mouth was hot against my ear. "I don't think I can let you off with a warning tonight."

I shivered and he kissed me on the neck, just below my ear.

Suddenly, my hand was in his and he was leading me out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So what do you think of my first story? I'm going to try and go for some citrus in the next chapter.. but it's my first time so hopefully it turns out.

You're also probably thinking that Sasuke is a bit of a stalker and maybe OOC.. but I like him that way =P


	2. Kiss and Dare

Hi! =) Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I **love** getting reviews (I mean, who wouldn't?) and it's really helpful (feel free to be specific about what I could work on) and spurs me on because it makes me think that what I've written is being enjoyed =)

Warning that it may be a little descriptive - it is rated M, and a little OOC for both Hinata and Sasuke... but I like the vibe they have going on =P

Well, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

He led me to his car. I hesitated. If I got into his car, what would that mean? Were we going to have a one-night stand?

"Wait…" I bit my lip, trying to formulate my thoughts.

He shook his head. "I've waited long enough." And pushed me against his car. I gasped as I felt the coolness of his car through my dress. He ran his lip teasingly across my bottom lip. His eyes gleamed red under the glow of the streetlight. They locked onto mine, watching me. Then he kissed me, softly, drawing a sigh out of me. My eyes fluttered closed against my will. Whenever he kissed me, I lost myself in the feel of him. His hand brushed the back of my head and wound itself into my hair. He pulled me closer, as if he was trying to mould our bodies together.

Suddenly he stopped the kiss and pulled away. I opened my eyes. He sighed and gently kissed the sides of my mouth.

"Sorry." He gave me a rueful grin. "I'm not usually this pushy."

I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. He touched my lip with his finger. "You just tempt me."

I laughed. "Whatever."

"You've changed a lot since school." He murmured.

"You remember me from school?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't really pay attention to Sasuke at school. He was usually covered by a hoard of fan girls, and I was too busy watching Naruto. Back at school I was drawn to Nartuo and his warmth and how he sought acceptance and did his best in everything. I managed to confess my feelings to him at the end of high school, but he told me there were things he had to do before he could return my feelings. He had a dream and was now working towards it.

Sasuke slid a hand down my thigh. "Yep. You were always following that dobe."

I felt myself blush. "Don't call Naruto a dobe. Aren't the two of you still friends?" He shrugged. "We have a bond. But I'd rather be bonded to you." He touched my wrist.

I exploded into laughter. "That was such a corny line! Have you used that before?"

His face was smug. "I don't think you're in _any_ position to laugh."

"I'm not one of your fan girls. I won't gush over you and everything you say." I retorted.

He smirked and I heard a distinctive _click_. Looking down I saw that he had handcuffed us together.

"What did you do?" I demanded. I couldn't believe it. Was it legal? Using his police weapons like that?

"I decided to make you my prisoner since you scoffed at me when I was expressing myself."

I stared at our joined wrists in disbelief. "This is how you plan to build a bond with me? Do you have a cop fetish or something?"

He laughed, "I didn't know the word fetish was something a Hyuga had in their vocabulary."

"Yeh. Asshole is in my vocab too." I tugged at my wrist. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

He feigned hurt. "You wound me with your words. What makes you think that I only want to sleep with you tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you please un-cuff me?"

His eyes had a dangerous glint. "Sure – if you get the key." Then he tucked the key into the front of his pants.

"Fine," I replied off-handedly. I had never had my hand anywhere near a guy's crotch before, but I wasn't going to let Sasuke know how uncomfortable I was feeling.

He grinned. "Just so you know, I'm not wearing any underwear."

I grimaced, my hand freezing. "That's gross. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"I cleaned the key and it's not like it's pressing into my di–"

"Stop! Enough info!" I cried, not being able to help the blush that was spreading across my face. "Geez, how can you be so carefree with your vocab… aren't you an Uchiha?"

"Uchiha's aren't afraid of anything." He smirked and leaned close to me and kissed my neck. "Dick." He whispered in my ear.

I hit his chest and he pulled away laughing. "You like acting like one, don't you?" I accused.

He smirked. "Maybe. My _dick's_ so big it's like it has a brain of its own and sometimes makes me become one."

I groaned. "Stop it! Ah! I don't care anymore…" I muttered and reached out to the hidden key. He didn't move. He just watched me with one eyebrow arched in a 'really? I dare you'.

"Careful." He whispered huskily when my hand touched the edge of his shirt. "You're making me horny."

Without thinking I slipped under his shirt and squeezed him through his jeans. A groan escaped from him and he closed his eyes. I thought for a moment that maybe I really hurt him. Then his cuffed hand was gripping my dress and his free hand tangling itself in my hair, pulling me in for a kiss.

I felt drunk with him. His kisses were intoxicating, his tongue rubbing against mine in a sensual dance. I had never been kissed like this before. He smelt like fresh linen and snow – cool but comforting. My free hand lingered on the denim of his jeans, wondering what I should do, when it decided to have a mind of its own. My fingers trailed a path across his stomach. His skin was smooth the muscles firm. I traced the contours of his abs and he sucked on my tongue in response. Curious, I ran my hand up his chest. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his muscles tense when my fingers brushed his nipples. He deepened the kiss and I felt myself melt.

He grabbed my free hand and held it above my head with his handcuffed hand. It sent a shiver down my spine, feeling dominated and vulnerable. He kissed my cheek and made a way down my neck. I felt his free hand slid over my hip and cup my breast through my dress. A moan escaped from me. He squeezed my breast gently before pulling the neckline down and burying himself between the valley of my breasts. I cried out as I felt something hot and wet lick me. My body exploded into pleasure as his mouth captured my nipple. When did he pull my bra down? All thoughts were lost as his tongue circled and flicked at my hardening bud. No one had ever touched me there. The sensation was beyond anything I had ever felt. His teeth scraped me and I cried out. He pulled my wrists up causing me to arch into him. I felt him press himself against me. Something hard was grinding against my thigh. He sucked me and pulled away, kissing my skin. I was breathing hard.

**Sasuke**

She looked so sexy. Her eyes were glazed. Her face was flushed. Her dress was tangled around her legs and pushed up a few extra inches, revealing her sexy thighs. In the dim light I could see one breast exposed. Her skin was soft and creamy, the nipple dusty pink and hard. It would be so easy to take her. It would feel so good. I could imagine it – skin against skin, the pleasure and excitement. Fighting against my urges, I released her bra and dress, noticing that I had stretched the dress' neckline from my administrations.

I watched as rational thinking entered her pale eyes. They narrowed. "You owe me a new dress." She grumbled.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow." I replied quickly. It would be fun – teasing her in the dressing room, making her try on a sexy dress that I would enjoy removing.

"I'm not going on a date with you." She sounded angry. I wondered if I had pushed her too far. We weren't even dating yet and we had already kissed twice, no three times that day and I had been a bit of a pervert.

"Sorry." I fished the key out of the pocket of my jeans – I had actually used sleight of hand to trick her. I un-cuffed us from each other and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, hopeful that she didn't hate me. She bit her lip, contemplating my offer. I had noticed that she was a fourth wheel with Ino and Sakura.

"No." she replied and my heart sunk. I wondered what I could do to make it up to her. Would she give me another chance? Could I make her fall for me?

Then she gave me small smile. "I feel like some coffee." She eyed my hands, "But keep your hands and your mouth and every other body part to yourself for the rest of the night, okay?"

I smiled, "If you promise not to be so sexy."

She rolled her eyes and I smiled wider. She was so cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Soooo.. how was it? Too disjointed? I don't want Hinata to come off as a slut or easy, but she is attracted to Sasuke, so she's in a very difficult balancing position.. which I'm trying to find as I write. It was a little rushed, but I really wanted to update. Hope you liked it =)


	3. Undress Me

My thoughts for those in America, and those affected by 9/11...

Hello again!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It really inspires me to write more =) Well on with the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

It was just after 11pm and we had managed to purchase our drinks from a 24-hour coffee shop. I was happy the shop existed as it meant that I could spend more time with Hinata. We slipped into a booth in the corner of the shop, soft acoustic music played in the background.

I took a long sip of my iced coffee, hoping the cold drink would calm my arousal.

I really was trying to be a good, but the way she drank her iced choc-hazelnut whipped cream concoction was sexy. She licked her cream covered spoon and I wanted to groan out loud. I could imagine her licking and sucking other things.

My mind wasn't being very helpful with Hinata's request so I decided to strike up a conversation. "Are you working as a nurse?" I asked, almost regretting it as the image of Hinata dressed in a different sort of nurse uniform came to mind.

Her lips twitched into a smile. "I work part-time as a nurse. I'm studying at KU, English major."

That was interesting. "What are you planning on doing when you finish your degree?"

She fiddled with her napkin. "I'm going to be a high school teacher."

"Really?" Hinata had definitely changed. Her younger self would be too timid to speak in front of a class of high school students, let alone teach and manage a class. I could see her though, teaching a class, wearing a pencil skirt and white blouse. She would make a sexy teacher. An idea popped into my head and I stored it away for the future.

"I actually wanted to be an art teacher," she continued.

I mentally pinched myself – listen to what she's saying you horny pervert!

"Why don't you?"

"My dad doesn't like the idea of me teaching. But teaching English is more acceptable to him than art." Her eyes were sad.

"What kind of art do you do?" I asked, trying to shift the mood.

Her eyes lit up. "I like to paint and draw still life."

"If you ever need a naked model you can ask me." I grinned suggestively. She blushed, dropping her eyes.

"I…I don't use naked people." Her voice was a whisper.

I smirked. "What if I paid you to do a self portrait?"

She glanced up. "Are you going to be… clothed?"

"I prefer people to see me as I am."

Her laugh was soft and musical. "I'm not sure if you can afford my talent."

"I'm an Uchiha, Hinata. Plus, I can pay with time."

"Time?" she looked at me questioningly.

"How much would you charge for a two hour portrait sitting?"

"For you, Uchiha, $2000, plus materials that would be $500 on top. I mean, being an Uchiha you would want a life sized portrait, right?"

"At least life size," I agreed.

"So, if I couldn't afford $2500, I would pay with time. Being a future teacher, you know there's 60 minutes in an hour. 2500 divided by 60 is 41, 42 minutes. I can make you feel good for 42 minutes."

"You would give me a foot massage for 42 minutes, straight?" she replied sarcastically.

"No. I'd give you a foot massage among other _things_ for 42 minutes."

Her cheeks turned pink and I knew she'd heard the innuendo in my words.

"I'll take the cash for now."

I shook my head slowly, "You're missing out."

"I need the money to replace this dress."

"I said I'd go shopping with you and buy you a new one."

"I don't trust your… taste. You'd probably buy me lingerie."

Was I that transparent? "I won't. Unless you want me to." I glanced at my watch. It was almost midnight. "Well, I better get you home so you won't get grounded – we're going shopping tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I had to admit I was surprised that Sasuke had been well behaved during our 'coffee time'. I was even more surprised to find myself looking forward to seeing him. We had decided to meet at the park down the road from my house – it made our meeting seem more casual, rather than a pick me up for a date.

Since we were going dress shopping, I had worn a lilac summer dress with a pale silver flower print. It had a sweetheart neckline with five tiny buttons down the front, and rested above my knees.

"You look nice." Came Sasuke's familiar voice behind me. Before I could turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. The gesture was sweet.

His car was a sleek black Porsche 911, decked out with black diamond rims and red nut lugs that matched his red 'AVENGER' number plate. He opened my door and I slid inside. The seat was a combination of black and coal grey leather. The car smelt like Sasuke and soft guitar music played through his speakers.

"Who is this?" I asked, captivated by the song's lyrics. I never thought that Sasuke would be into this kind of music.

"Gabe Bondoc. Its called _Summertime_." He hit the replay button and the song started from the top and I heard him sing softly under his breath:

"_I__'ve been thinking bout you, to know you, _

_Tryin' get you off my mind, I've tried_

_And every time I try, I fail to make any progress…"_

He glanced over at me and smiled. "Didn't you know Uchiha's can do anything?"

"Mmhmm, I'm starting to see that. Did you ever take singing lessons?"

"Nope. I did take guitar lessons though."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Not many people do."

I wondered what it would be like to hear him play and sing at the same time. "Would I be able to charge you with a song?" I asked. "If I draw you, will you play for me?"

His lip twitched into a smile, "Only if you wear the outfit I pick out."

I wrinkled my nose "I'm not wearing anything see-through."

"Deal." He held up his hand in a pinky promise.

I blew out a laugh and entwined my pinky with his. "Deal."

Sneakily he took my hand and placed it on top of the gear stick. He kept it there as we cruised along the street.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when we pulled over to a large shopping centre. Still holding my hand he led to a store that took up five levels in the building. I knew the store to be famous and expensive. There were escorts standing at the entrance that opened the door for us.<p>

"Choose any dress you want. Don't look at the price." He released my hand.

Curious I looked at the closest tag: $10, 000.

"You're kidding right?" being a Hyuga my family was very well off, but I didn't like to spend money like it was air.

"Nope, I'm serious. Besides, my family owns this store."

My mouth dropped open, "I thought Uchiha's were just part of the military police system."

"We are the military, and besides, who said that a cop couldn't own a clothing store?"

Ten minutes later and I was carrying an armful of clothing that cost more than my entire wardrobe.

"Is it usually this quiet at your store?" I asked, looking around. The store was empty, even of sale assistants.

"I closed the woman's floor, so no-one but us will be in this store."

"You _closed_ the store down so that you could buy me a dress?" disbelief coloured my tone.

"I'm not that nice." He led me to the change rooms – the doors were carved from dark wood and each room was furnished with lush mahogany couches and mirrors on every wall.

He hug up some dresses onto a hook and sat down on the couch, waiting expectantly with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I hung the rest of my clothes up.

"I told you, I'm not that nice. I'm going to watch you change."

"As if! That's like a… st-strip tease." I stuttered.

"I can help you." He stood in a fluid motion and his hands were on my hips.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights. What he was suggesting sounded inviting and erotic.

His hands skimmed my bare skin working its way up, lifting up dress up. His knuckles brushed my stomach and he worked my dress over my head. He hung my dress on another hook and turned back to me, eyes travelling up and down my body. He rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"Damn, you're too sexy."

I bit my lip in embarrassment, glad that I had worn a better set of undergarments. He touched my arm, caressing my skin gently.

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm, the inside of my wrist leaving a trail of heat behind as he kissed up my inner arm. I jerked as he kissed the crease of my elbow.

He looked up at me, dark hair falling into his eyes. "Ticklish?"

I nodded and he kissed the top of my breasts and grabbed my ass. I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to pull me against him. He kissed me passionately, our teeth clashing. He moved backwards, dragging me with him and then I was on top of him on the couch.

My thighs were around his waist and his hands were everywhere. I shivered as his finger ran across my underwear. I could feel myself getting wet. His hands ran up my back, causing my back to arch. _Snap_. I felt my bra loosen as he unclipped it. Then his hands were on my breast. Hot and rough, squeezing me and pinching my nipples and rubbing them between his thumb and finger. He shifted and pushed me down so that we were lying down, him on top, my legs still wrapped around him. He grinded down into me and I moaned. I couldn't stop the strange noises coming out of my mouth. I pushed his shirt up and rubbed my palms up and down his chest. He groaned and I wondered what would happen if I licked him.

I leaned down kissing his stomach and up his chest. I licked his nipple and the moan that came from him spurred me on. I sucked his nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it. He pulled me up, kissing me with a sparked desire. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off. I ran my hands up his shoulders – he had sculpted arms, strong and sexy. We started to grind against each other, kissing and touching. I felt myself turn to fire, pressing myself into him, wanting to be closer. My fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans and grasped him through his underwear. Pleasure flashed across his face and he moved my hand and rubbed himself against my hot wet core. His fingers touched my clit and pleasure coursed through my body. He kissed my neck and sucked on it. The feeling of his teeth and tongue on my neck sent me over the edge. My legs pulled him closer, holding him against me. I felt him rock against me as I rode out my pleasure. He tensed under me and I felt him jerk twice against my core, before he slumped against me, spent. I held onto him, our skin hot and damp against each other. His weight on me made me feel linked to him, that we had melted away into one being.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I hope no one was too disappointed that Hinata and Sasuke haven't gone all the way. I was trying to write a lemon scene, but I don't think I'm ready yet.

I'm having some trouble writing this story in more detail and getting them to take the next step.. still a little shy, since I haven't written anything like this before and I'm not really sure what kind of 'words' to use.. like 'dick' and 'cock' and 'core' and 'cunt' *blushes* - I don't use these words in my daily life so I feel a little strange writing it.

Sorry if there's mistakes - wrote it in a rush. I don't think I can update every day - but I'll try and update once a week =)


	4. Apron Fetish

Hellooo0o, my fellow readers and reviewers: Anon, bgirl867, Auroracool, chibi beary, kongykun84, Wanabe-Temari, Eirdaru, Kec02narutofan, sweet, Baka1Chan, Ayame0217, Mysteryf-x, sleepy, Redbrush, Ravengirlx, Sairiko, Shnizel, Kisa Tsutaka, mori3, MissLuppi, cutsodeep, groggy, person, Saki-Hime, CandyGirl999, and people who have added me as your fav author/story!

I love seeing the lovely alerts in my mailbox ~it's like receiving a love letter XP hehe. Thanks for the support and sorry for the late update =) I hope this chapter makes up for it ^_^

To answer some questions (sorry I didn't get around to it sooner ~too eager to update XD ha..)

Sweet~ they should all be 18+, Hinata didn't really bring it up explicitly that she knew Sasuke from school, but in the first chap, her attitude has been a "anyone but _him_" which might hint at something that happened in their past =P but she's also been hung up on Naruto, so she's not that observant when it comes to Sasuke.. except for now =P

Baka1Chan~ sorry I couldn't write to your expectations T_T I actually did have in mind a "sexy pressed up against a mirror take me" scenario XD but I feel that Hinata should be a little more reserved.. but then the stuff that's happened doesn't really make her reserved.. lol. I was kind of impatient because I wanted to write a citrus, but I din't wana make Hinata too OOC since Hinata is seen as 'shy' and 'innocent' – I bet she's a perv deep down XD

Sleepy~ Each chapter is pretty much a day… sometimes I find that stories can be a bit of a drag when they have too much detail that doesn't add to the story, hence the "_" to cut and jump to more interesting plots =P

Chibi beary~ I actually haven't decided if I want Hinata to be a virgin.. she's kissed a boy (not telling you who yet =P hehe) and has gone past a few bases, which is why she's getting all swept up by Sasuke.

Groggy~ yeh, I think Hinata should have held out… but when you have a sexy Uchiha touching you, I think your mind goes blank XD hahaha.. well I got impatient and wanted to try out a lime scene so I just made her give in.

Sasuke's family is the head of the Military Police, so they're pretty highly paid, and he's part of the police force because he's following the family business. Hinata is only studying one degree at uni. She's doing English, but she really wants to do visual arts, but her dad is against it, so she chose English as her second choice.

Well, here's chapter 4! =) I hope you enjoy it, my extra long chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling a tinge of anticipation run through my body. Two days ago I had been pulled over by an intimidating but sexy Uchiha police officer. I was pretty sure that he had stalked me at the hospital and the club, which strangely, I didn't find disturbing but interesting and somewhat significant, because it meant that I was someone worth pursuing. Yesterday he had taken me shopping and bought me a dress and gave me an orgasm.<p>

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I had a shift at the hospital, followed by a secret meeting with Sasuke at the park down the road from my house, which was turning into our secret meeting place, and then the rest was a surprise. He had planned a date.

I grabbed an apple as I head out, my thoughts beating in time to my crunching. Were Sasuke and I dating? We had done a few things together which I would never do with a 'friend' or stranger. I hadn't planned on taking things so far with him. I usually wasn't so _free_ with my body, but whenever he touched me and kissed me… I would just lose myself and before I could stop myself, we'd take another step forward.

* * *

><p>"My feet are killing me." Grumbled Ino as she flopped onto the bench in the change rooms. We had just finished with our very busy shift and I was getting ready to meet Sasuke.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just get Kiba to give you a foot massage."

Ino tilted her head and shook her head. "It's not worth it."

I paused, uniform in hand and glanced over my shoulder at Ino. "What do you mean?"

I saw Sakura smirk, "She means that if she asks Kiba for a foot massage, she'll have to compensate him for his efforts."

Ino tossed a shoe at Sakura, who ducked out of the way with a laugh.

I wrinkled my nose. "Kiba wants you to give him a foot massage?"

Ino frowned at me and Sakura burst into laughter. "I don't think it's his _foot_ that wants the massage, but you could try to massage _him_ with a foot."

Another shoe flew towards Sakura and hit her arm with a thud.

"Ow!" she cried indignantly. "That _hurt_, pig!"

"Good," replied Ino. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're being immature and pervy."

I shook my head and hung up my uniform.

"You'd rather use your mouth than a foot?" Sakura threw the show back at Ino.

She caught the shoe neatly. "Yes, since my feet are killing me." She paused and stared at Sakura, eyes wide. "You got Sai off using your feet?"

Sakura blushed. "Least I can get my man off…"

I winced, "I just figured out what you two were talking about…" I closed my locker. "I'm gona go before I hear something that will scar me."

Ino grinned, "What, Hinata, don't tell me you've never used your hands or mouth on a guy's dick."

I felt the heat rush my to my face. An image of me grasping Sasuke through his pants and his facial expression caused my blush to deepen.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "She's too innocent. She's probably still a virgin since she never got with Naruto."

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin and saving yourself."

"Don't you want to experience sex though?" Ino asked curiously.

What was I doing having this conversation?

The thought made my stomach tighten, thinking about what it would feel like to have Sasuke in me and not just rubbing against me.

"I do, in the right time." I glanced at my watch. "Speaking of time, I need to go."

"Where are you headed off to?" asked Sakura.

I smiled in reply and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>He was waiting in his car, parked in the shade of a tree, windows down. He was engrossed in a game on his iphone, so I snuck up on him.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, popping my head up at his window.

He didn't flinch. He calmly saved his game and turned to face me.

I pouted, and then his hand snaked out of the window and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I gasped at his directness. It was kind of sexy being pulled through a window to be a given a greeting kiss.

He pulled back, his hand lingering on my neck. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"You didn't get scared though." I replied.

His hand cupped my chin and his thumb brushed against my lip. "I meant sneaking up on me with those sexy faces. Next time you pull something like that on me and I might just have to take you right on the hood of my car."

I shivered at his words. He smiled and released me.

I pulled myself out of the window and jumped into his car. "Where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise, but promise me that you'll go where I take you."

I played with my bottom lip in thought. "Okay, but if I don't like it I'm going to leave."

He smirked, "Don't make me use my handcuffs on you."

I stared out the window, trying to figure out where he was taking me. My hands in my lap started to twiddle nervously – a habit I had back in high school when I was nervous or felt shy. I saw him glance at me and forced myself to stop.

My heart skipped a beat as he casually intertwined our hands together.

"Don't be nervous. I promise I won't do anything to you that you won't like." He grinned and I gave a short laugh.

"Have you always been so sure of yourself?"

His thumb stroked across the skin of my hand. "Nope. I was really self conscious back at school, always trying to get my dad's attention and live up to the ridiculously high standards Itachi set for me."

I nodded. I knew how it felt to be stuck in someone's shadow – whether it be a person physically or a person's expectation.

"Was becoming a police officer one of those standards?"

Sasuke took my hand and placed it on his thigh, his hand hot on top of mine. "Well, it runs in the family. Itachi is a lieutenant, but I've decided I don't want to follow everything he does. I'm just being a cop until I figure out what I wana do with the rest of my life."

I squeezed his thigh comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

He smirked and gripped my hand. "I know what I want now. You could squeeze other parts of me."

My mind flashed back to the conversation I had with Ino and Sakura.

He laughed at my expression and I quickly arranged my facial features into a neutral expression. My neutral expression didn't last long as I saw Sasuke pull into his driveway. He smiled, laughter in his eyes. He wouldn't be laughing for very long if I kneed him in the groin.

I let him open the car door and pull me out.

"If you're going to sulk can we make a bet?" he asked as he took out his house keys.

"What kind of bet?"

"If you like my surprise then I should get a treat. If you don't like my surprise then you can… _punish_ me."

I forgot my irritation and burst into laughter. "Do you have a fetish for power plays or something?"

He shrugged. "Duno, but I know that I like anything that involves you."

"Well." I replied, unsure of what to say. "I could pretend to dislike your surprise just to punish you."

He took my hand, "Hinata, you can't lie."

* * *

><p>He was right. I wouldn't have been able to lie even if I was an actress. His house was a spacious single storey unit. He led me to a large room with windows that supplied a gorgeous view of his Japanese styled garden. The walls were painted a creamy white so that the light filtering through the windows was soft and dreamy. The floor consisted of glossy pine floorboards. To the side was a soft dove grey rug, where his midnight blue L-couch leaned against the wall and curved around the window, making it an ideal place to curl up with a book. A low glass and chrome coffee table sat between the couch. The room was simple and charming, but it was what lay on the other side of the room that held my attention. Sasuke had set up a mini art studio for me: an array of materials were displayed on a glass table – water colours, acrylic paint, oil paint, pastels, canvas, paper, even an easel.<p>

"What is all of this?" I asked, positive I had a stupid smile on my face.

"You said that art was one of your passions, and I commissioned you to paint my portrait for $500, remember?"

"Are you serious?" I couldn't stop myself from moving towards the materials. I ran my fingers over the canvas and picked up a paintbrush. Everything was new.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have bought all of this."

I turned to face him, happiness bursting from me, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you. It's a wonderful surprise."

He smirked. "That kiss won't do as the treat I want."

I dug a finger into his rib. "It wasn't a treat. It was a gesture of appreciation." I tilted my head, noticing for the first time that there were four seats amidst the art supplies. "You expecting company?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know what chair you would prefer to sit on while doing your thing."

"Oh." I was surprised at his sweetness.

"Which chair do you want?"

I looked at them. There was wooden chair, a stool, a dining chair and a study roller chair.

I sat in the study chair. "I'll take this."

He smiled, "I should have known, a studious geek like you would be comfortable in a study chair."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh yeh? Well, maybe you'd like to stand on those party feet of yours for a few hours?"

He grinned and kissed my neck. "You look sexy when menacing."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're the artist. Which chair would you like me to sit on?"

I played with my bottom lip, thinking. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Do I get one too?"

I ignored him. "Can you play your guitar for me while I paint you?"

"Can I expect a treat that will blow my mind?"

"I'll give you what you deserve." I replied with a small smile. I grabbed the stool and dragged it to the wall. "Now go get that guitar of yours."

Sasuke sat on the stool, one foot on the ground, while the other rested on the wooden spindle. His acoustic guitar was shaped from dark rosewood with a pearl pick guard and binding. It made a lovely contrast against his fair complexion as his fingers danced up down the guitar strings.

His fingers paused. "Since you're wearing an apron, can I ask a favour?"

"You can ask, but I might not say yes." I replied, turning back to the materials. I had decided on a medium sized canvas board and watercolour paints in tubes.

"Can you paint me just wearing the apron?"

A warm tingle spread through me. "Ar-are you serious?" I stuttered and mentally face palmed myself – the last time I had stuttered was the first day of uni.

"If I'm going to be sitting here playing a guitar until my fingers bleed for your entertainment while you paint me, then I should at least get some sort of reimbursement."

"You know, this was your idea." I replied coolly. I glanced at his fingers. "You can stop playing when your fingers hurt." I stood from my seat and took my apron off. I smiled when his eyes widened. I pulled my shirt off, leaving me in white-laced bra. I unbuttoned my jeans and stepped out of them, revealing my matching panties. I saw him swallow hard and shift his guitar.

"I'm so glad I have this guitar. I don't think a portrait with me sporting a hard on is very… good."

I reached behind my back to unclip my bra and saw him shift forward. I laughed and brought my hands to my front and grabbed the apron.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to paint you while I'm naked."

He eased back into his seat. "You won't be naked. You have an apron."

He looked slightly disappointed. "Maybe when I'm finished with your portrait that can be part of your treat."

"How long will it take you to finish?" he asked, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. My mouth went dry. "I won't be finished today."

"Then you have an hour to do as much as you can." He resumed his playing. "Your time has already started, so you better hurry, because once that big hand on the clock reaches the 12, I won't let you do any more painting."

I quickly sat down and began mixing colours. He was really attractive. His black shirt clung to his body, emphasizing his muscles. His skin was fair with an olive undertone. Black hair fell into his eyes. Those eyes… they watched me, burning with intensity. I could feel his gaze like a lovers caress, hot and sexy.

Five minutes to 3, Sasuke propped his guitar against the wall. He was in front of me, hands gripping the arm rests of my chair and leaning down to kiss me. His kiss was rough and needy. I felt myself get wet. I pulled back and he pushed forward, and the chair slipped back. He paused.

"I hate roller chairs." Sighing, he kissed me softly. "You have 5 minutes to put your stuff away before I haul you to my room and demand my treat."

I nodded dumbly, trying to collect my thoughts. He moved away slowly, as if he found it difficult to think. Then he turned and saw the portrait. His face was a mask of surprise.

"Is that how you see me?" he asked, with a thick voice as if something was caught in his throat.

I rinsed my paintbrush and palette knife in the water jar.

I appraised my artwork. Sasuke sat on a honey-wood stool playing his guitar. The light around him was soft, a contrast to the seductive aura that emanated from him. Although his fingers were on the guitar, his face looked up. There was a dangerous gleam to his eyes, which were secretive and warm. The skin of his neck and chest, where his shirt dipped looked sexy.

"What do you think?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"I think you should major in art, and that I have to take you right now." I squealed in shock as he hoisted me over his shoulder and marched down the corridor.

"I have paint on me! I'll get it on your clothes!" I cried as I tried not to grab him for balance and support.

"You can take me shopping next time then." He replied and smacked my ass.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. He just hit my ass! I leaned down and smacked him back.

He grunted and I felt myself being thrown down onto a bed.

He was on me before I could get my breath back.

"Now, time to remove those pesky clothes of yours." His hand squeezed me through the apron and I moaned. His hands dipped through the side of the apron, calloused fingers pinched my nipple through my lace bra. His hands hot on my back hauled me up and he was sliding the straps of my bra off my arms and throwing it across the room.

"I love your skin. It's so soft and smooth." He kissed my arms and the swell of my breasts that were peeking over the apron. His hand reached between my thighs and I cried out in pleasure.

"Wait, wait, Sasuke," I breathed heavily.

"No wait." He murmured against my skin. "I want you, Hinata."

I shivered under him. My fingers grasped his shirt and I pushed him back so that I was on top.

"Take off your shirt." I ordered. I kissed his skin, the hard lines of his muscle, his nipple, everywhere. My fingers reached for his jeans and I popped the button and pulled the zipper down.

"You start, and I won't stop." He said warningly, tense beneath my fingertips.

"Consider this your treat." I replied and then he was naked.

My hand brushed over him and he arched up, groaning my name. I felt powerful. I traced a finger over his length. Precum was beading at the top of his head. I rubbed my palm against it then gripped him, using his precum as lubrication. I saw his fingers dig into the bed. I wondered if I should take him into my mouth. It would be my first time.

He looked at me, eyes partially closed, urging me on. I gave an experimental lick and his eyes squeezed shut. The taste hit me. I swirled my tongue around him. He was so hot and hard. I rubbed my tongue against the slit and then his hand reached down and squeezed my naked breast. Surprised, I leaned forward, taking more of him in my mouth. He rubbed my nipple and a moan escaped from me. He shuddered. I sucked up slowly, my lips tight around him.

"Hinata…"

He pushed me back and kissed me. I wondered if he could taste himself. It was slightly bitter and salty.

He pulled my panties off and spread my legs. Panic exploded as I saw his head dive down to my core.

"No! Sasuke, don't it's dirty!" I cried out.

He kissed my inner thighs. "You'll like it. I can't believe you sucked me." He shook his head and then before I could protest his tongue licked me. I melted. The pleasure was so intense, there was something quivering within me, every lick and kiss and suck made it grow tighter. Then I exploded into an orgasm.

I felt limp and sweaty. He pulled my apron off me and kissed me gently.

"Hinata, I…" I felt him press against me.

"Be gentle." I replied. He rubbed his length against me, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body every time it touched my clit. Our fluids mixed and we were grinding, hot and wet against each other.

He kissed me gently and began to ease into me. I dug my fingers into his back. I felt so full. There was a slight stinging pain and that was it.

He looked down, concern etched into his handsome face. "I'm your first?"

I nodded, trying to adjust to the feeling. He kissed me, our tongues rubbing in an erotic dance. His hand rubbed my breast and nipples. I shifted and he moaned into my mouth. He pulled away.

"You're so tight… you feel amazing." He thrust into me slowly and I felt warm. My fingers grazed his nipples and clenched against his chest. We moved faster, our skin slapping against each other. His body was so hot. I felt like I was on fire. He circled his hips and it hit something in me and I cried out in pleasure. Then the rhythm changed and his hands held mine, intertwined. His muscles were taunt, eyes glazed.

"Look at me, Hinata."

I tried to keep my eyes opened, locked on him. We rode faster, rocking against each other. Then I was lost in the pleasure and my eyes closed. He grunted, thrusting into me a few more times as I clenched around him. Warmth split into my core and he kissed me gently before burring himself in my neck and hair. With a groan he rolled over so that I was on top, my body was pressed against him as we lay together.

His hand ran through my hair and I felt myself drift to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**So, what did you think? It's my first lemon... I wasn't expecting to write one so soon, but sometimes people get caught in the moment.

Just some reminders - always use protection!  
>I didn't add it, but they used it.<p>

..kinda personal, but I haven't had sex, given or received oral, so my story might not be very realistic.. it's what I imagine it would be, based on stories from other fanfics and romantic books XD  
>I do have a bf and we have been dating for almost 3 years, so I could get the experience, but we're saving it for marriage =) So in a way, this is my horny release. hahaha. sorry if that's too much info!<p> 


	5. Hot and Wet

Hi =) Thank you to all the reviewers who helped ease my trepidation of being unrealistic. Sorry if I had too much info in the AN.. XD  
>This chapter is pretty much lemon focused.. and maybe a little 'graphic', so sorry if it's too 'overboard'<br>I'm not really sure what to add about their relationship or how many chapters I want this story to be.. and then drama.. we shall see where my perverted mind takes it =P

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

The feeling of something soft and warm on my back stirred me awake. My body felt so relaxed. I opened my eyes slowly and felt my bed shift beneath me. Then I realized I wasn't in my bed. I felt Sasuke's lips kiss along my spine and across to my shoulder. I could feel the hard line of his body against me.

He leaned over, his chest touching my back and whispered into my ear. "Did I wake you?"

I felt myself blush. He kissed my neck gently. "How are you feeling?"

I shivered as I felt his hand run across my hip. Bunching up the blanket to my chest I turned onto my back. He was leaning on an elbow, looking down at me with those dark eyes.

"A little confused, actually." I replied.

His hand moved to my stomach, drawing patterns on my skin. "What are you confused about?" he asked.

I hesitated. "What am I to you?"

He leaned down, slowly and gently pressed his lips to my lips. "You're mine."

I gave him a gentle push. "I'm not a possession," his skin was hot beneath my fingertips.

"No, you're not." He agreed, nuzzling my neck. He kissed it gently and I felt myself quiver. Why did he have to have such a dangerous mouth?

"You're smooth…" his hand skimmed higher, touching the bottom of my breasts. "Sexy…" he pulled my lip with his teeth. "And, you're my girlfriend."

Then that deliciously dangerous mouth of his kissed me. I felt myself moan into his mouth and it encouraged him. His hand cupped my breast and he pulled my nipple and pinched it. Everything became a haze as he pulled the blanket away from me and kissed and sucked and licked my breasts, my skin, my neck, and my nipples.

"Sasuke…" I felt his length rub against me.

"I love it when you say my name." he pushed himself against me. "Hinata." He let out a ragged breath when he felt how slick I was.

He kissed me so tenderly, as if he was trying to express himself without words. I watched him through half closed eyes. His face was so different – open, and somewhat younger. Then he entered me, slow and gentle. His face contorted into pleasure and I felt myself tighten up.

I ran my hands up and down his back, his broad shoulders, the muscles in his arms, the tendons straining as he supported his upper body. It felt different this time. Slow and gentle. He caressed my skin, kissed me and whispered sweet things to me that made me blush. We crawled to our peak together, higher and higher, moving faster and faster, blood pumping, our bodies hot against each other, sweat falling…

Then he groaned my name as he came and I clamped down on him, shuddering as I reached my peak.

We lay in his bed, his arm around me, for a few moments. He kissed my forehead. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm kinda sweaty and gross."

"Alright, lets go." He slipped out of bed and I found myself checking out his ass. I blushed as he turned around with a smirk. Leaning over me, he scoped me up without warning.

"Sasuke!" I yelped. "Put me down! You'll break your back!" I felt embarrassed, even though we had already done so much before.

"As if, Hinata. I could take you against a wall next time to demonstrate my strength." He grinned as my ears started to burn. "Your back against the wall, your legs around my waist, my hard dick thrusting into your wet –" I covered his words with a kiss.

He tilted his head to look at me. "I like your method."

"Shut up." I replied.

He set me on my feet inside the shower and adjusted the water.

"I'll wash you first." He said simply and began to lather soap in his hands. He grinned and placed his hands on my stomach. I watched him with one eyebrow raised. His hands didn't touch my breast or move south. His hands dipped behind my back, pulling my front towards him.

"Maybe I should just make you soap and you can use your body to make me soapy." He suggested.

"Pervert." I replied. His hands squeezed my ass. He knelt and began to soap my thighs, behind my knees, calves… he spread my legs and looked up at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." I said sternly. I would die of embarrassment if he licked me now. He moved to my other leg and dragged his body against mine as he stood. He washed his hands and then reached for the soap. I intercepted his body and grabbed it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

I grinned and slowly rubbed the soap onto my breasts. He licked his lips, watching me. I felt a blush on my cheeks. It was in a way like I was giving him a little show.

"Squeeze them." He murmured in a low voice. My hands responded.

"Rub them with your palms." I closed my eyes, better to hid my embarrassment.

"Put your nipple between your fingers while you rub them." I bit my lip as the sides of my fingers brushed against my nipples.

"Pinch them." He ordered. "Pull them…"

"Ahh… Sasuke." I couldn't hold my cry in.

My eyes flew open as my back was pushed against the cold tiles of the shower wall. His hands gripped my upper arms.

"Since you're doing everything I asked... trust me."

He spun me around so that my hands were pressed against the wall. His hands now played with my breasts, pulling my nipples out and in, rubbing them between his thumb and finger, kneading my breasts, palming them roughly. He dragged his hands down my sides and gripped my hips, he pulled me towards him and I felt myself bend over.

The sensation of Sasuke moving into me from behind in the shower was something I never dreamed of. It was erotic and I felt myself get wetter. I was becoming a pervert. Out moans echoed in the bathroom, the sound of skin slapping against skin, water dripping from our bodies created a strange ambience.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Later, Hinata sat in my kitchen, dressed in my clothes and smelling like my soap. I felt possessive. I knew she wasn't a possession, but I had never wanted anything or anyone this much. At first I just wanted to sleep with her – she was gorgeous in a natural way. She had a sexy body and was pretty adventurous. But it was her character that I admired and lov… I stopped myself. What was I about to say? Loved? Seriously, Uchiha, you've only known her for… well for a few years now, but we never talked. I shook my head and turned my attention to the French toast I was frying.

"I didn't know you could cook." I turned to look at Hinata. Her cheeks were pink from our previous activity. My shirt was baggy on her, but I could see her nipples poking through the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. Was she trying to kill me? Maybe I should have given her a white shirt, to teach her a lesson. She was wearing a pair of my boxers. She looked so cute and sexy I wanted to squish her into a hug and not let go. I gave myself a mental punch. What was she doing to me? I was becoming... sappy. I hopped it didn't show on my face.

I plated the food and joined her at the table.

"I didn't know you would let me take you in the shower, or that we would have three rounds of…"

She cut me off. "Do you really have to be so descriptive?"

I smiled. "No. I just like seeing you blush. You look so cute." I touched her cheek and felt the warmth increase.

She took a bite of my French toast and smiled. "It's good."

"Of course it is. It was made by an Uchiha," I replied naturally.

She laughed and then I could imagine it – her and me. What it would be like with Hinata. To be together, forever… with her in this house, us in the shower, in bed, on the couch… just together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<br>**Sorry this chapter didn't have much substance and was a little short..

Also I don't think it's biologically possible for a guy to uh.. 'get up' so fast, but maybe when he's stimulated it's possible XD ahahaha. well, he's a Uchiha, so anything is possible, I'd say =P


	6. Kitchen Caresses

Thanks for the ideas for drama =) I hope you like what happens in this chapter ^_^  
>Also, thanks for the reviews and compliments ~I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my writing, since it's the first time i've writtenposted up an M story.. but it seems like i've unleashed a perv-monster XD ahahaha..

Well, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It was strange, sitting in Sasuke's kitchen, eating French toast for dinner.

"Do you live alone?" I was suddenly struck with the realization that one of his family members might have walked in on us while we were doing a few _things_ in his room.

"At the moment. I moved out of home last year. My mum was a little over protective and didn't want me to move out, but I thought that it was time to live for myself and not my dad." He wrinkled his nose, "But mum wouldn't agree unless Itachi moved in with me."

Sasuke picked up our empty plates and dumped them in the sink. "She thinks that he'll take care of me."

I followed him to the sink – it wouldn't be very polite to make Sasuke cook _and_ wash the dishes.

"Where's Itachi now?" I asked as I started to wash the dishes. He leaned against the counter, watching me.

"He's gone on a training trip with a few friends. They can be so annoying. I'd rather live alone."

"Wouldn't it be lonely?" I reached for the frying pan and gasped as Sasuke's cold fingers crept up my shirt.

"Not if you're here." He embraced me from behind, his arms wrapped around my stomach. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I like the way you smell."

I felt myself warm at his comment. "Don't we smell the same? You know, since I used your soap."

He shook his head, burying himself into my hair. I felt his lips against my neck. I quickly washed the pan and set it on the drying rack as I felt his hands slide over my ribs. His teeth grazed my neck.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as he bit me.

"Mmm?" he licked the bite mark.

I twisted around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked down at me, a smirk on his face, and pulled me into a kiss.

I sighed into the kiss and slowly pulled away. "Sorry, but I don't think I can stay for long."

He blinked, as if trying to clear his head. "Oh, what time do you have to get home?"

I glanced up at the clock. "9pm."

He grinned and pressed into me so that my back was against the skin. "We have time."

I smacked his arm lightly, "We have fifteen minutes, and it takes us ten minutes to drive my place."

He cupped my breasts through the shirt and squeezed them gently. "I can get us there in five."

"You're a police officer. Speeding would mean that you would be breaking the law." I dropped my hands from his neck and squeezed his ass in return. I laughed at his face.

He pinched my nipples and a quiet moan slipped from my mouth. "I'm gonna punish you for that."

"For what? What did I do?" I gasped as he picked me up and set me onto the counter. He stood between my legs and then his mouth was sucking my breasts through the shirt. It was a strange sensation. My nipples felt even more sensitive as the wet material rubbed against me and his tongue teased me.

I felt his hand on my thigh and his hand press against my centre. I heard something clatter to the floor and saw a button on the ground.

"What…" I began and saw that Sasuke had ripped the button off the boxer shorts I was wearing. He pulled me down from the counter and kissed me.

"You look so sexy in my clothes." He murmured as he tugged the boxers low on my hips. He groaned and I saw that he was inserting himself through the front opening of my boxers.

"Sasu!" I gripped his shoulders as he thrust into me. My mind went blank as he yet again, had his way with me. I wondered if he was addicted to sex.

He gripped my ass and squeezed it.

**Sasuke**

It was probably really perverted of me to be taking Hinata in the open, in the kitchen, and leaving her clothed. Somehow it felt even sexier – sliding into Hinata and feeling the friction of my boxers, which were on Hinata, rub against my sensitive skin before plunging back into her hot, wet centre. I gasped as I felt her lips on my neck and then she was sucking and biting my skin. I held onto her ass and pulled her towards me with each thrust. The feeling was incredible. I brought a hand to her front and began to tease her clit. I felt her tighten around me. I rubbed her clit gently, making small circles with my thumb as I moved in and out of her. Our speed quickened and she began to grind against me. She threw her head back, exposing that beautiful neck of hers. I marked her, just below her collarbone. She was mine. She shuddered and I felt her insides grow wetter while it clenched around me. I jerked and came, allowing the sensations to take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

"I knew I shouldn't have let you…" I trailed off, completely embarrassed by what we just did. We were in the car, with Sasuke breaking the law. "Honestly, even with me on the pill, you're going to get me pregnant seeing how your… stamina is."

He turned to me with a satisfied grinned. "Don't complain. I know you enjoyed it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I did enjoy it, but I was feeling a little sore and tired, and very embarrassed, and I didn't know how I was going to mask the 'I'm having sex' face. What would I do if my dad asked me…

"When did you start the pill?" he asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Sometime last year."

"Why? Were you seeing someone?"

I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Was he jealous? "No. I got too stressed during our final High School exams and so my period was really irregular and so the doctor recommend taking the pill to help regulate my period."

"Hmm, I didn't know you could take the pill for other reasons."

I rolled my eyes. He smiled and kissed my knuckles. "Hey, don't take your eyes off the road. You're driving at 100km."

"Only because you're curfew is 9pm."

"And we're running late because you're horny and insisted another round."

"I could stop the car and prove you right." he touched my thigh suggestively.

"What excuse would you have to give my parents for bringing me back so late?"

"I lost track of time?" he offered.

"That won't earn you any brownie points."

"Being an Uchiha gives me all the points I need." He winked.

"Sure it does." I replied with a smile.

"It does. But I guess we won't need to test that theory out yet." He nodded at the clock as he pulled up to my street. "Right on time."

"Lucky for you, or I'd have to punish you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of punishment? Will you wear a dominatrix costume for me while handing out my punishment?"

"No!" I felt my ears heat up. "I'll see you later." I opened the door.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he called.

"You've had enough to last you a week!" I climbed out of the car.

He winded down his window. "Hinata?"

"Yeh?" I walked to his side of the car and bent down to peer through the window.

"Come closer."

I moved closer and he stuck his head out of the window and kissed me on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

I pulled away, slightly intoxicated. When Sasuke did something sweet it put me off. I waved and stumbled to my front door. As I stepped through the door, I heard his car leave.

"Hinata, where have you been?" Hanabi pounced on me.

"I was out…" I had to clear my head.

Hanabi gripped my arm. "Naruto is here! He's back from overseas and he's talking to dad about _you_!"

"What?" I gasped.

At that moment, everything froze. Naruto was standing in the corridor. He was taller than I remembered. His was hair slightly darker and was worn in a sleek and presentable manner, not the usual spikes I remembered. His blue eyes were on me.

"Hinata!" he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I noticed that his smile was still the same – warm, open and friendly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**How's that for drama? Sorry for ending it there XD but I have to figure out where I'm gonna take this and what should happen next.

Hope you aren't sick of my lemons.. haha, I wasn't planning on writing one, but then the idea popped into my head and I just went with it =)


	7. Boy Trouble

Wow, I really can't believe how much support I've received with this story! ^_^  
>Ha.. I'm addicted to SasuHina lemons.. but, this chap I've decided to curb that addiction and add some depth to the storyplot.

A bit of clarification - the character's are older.. around their 20's - I didn't want to specify an exact age because I like allowing the readers to choose the age they can relate to. But I do have to say, that sometimes I still feel 16 XD and act like it too =P ..and supposedly look like one too, especially when I'm climbing trees.

I thought long and hard, but not too long, because I didn't want to leave everyone on a cliff =P  
>Give me your input if you think this section was boring or wasn't important. Also, if you want to suggest a lemon scene, I don't mind trying it =P<p>

Oh, and _italicised_ font is a message on a mobile phone, and **bold** is the called ID - I had dashes and tried asterisks, but they kept disappearing..

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

"Naruto-kun," I gasped when I finally caught my breath. It had been three years since I had last seen him – the last time I saw him was… when I confessed to him, and he told me that he couldn't return my feelings because he had other things to do first. He had to follow his dream.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>Every Sunday night at 9pm, my family would have a half hour meeting – a strange routine my dad had started. It was also the only night I had a curfew.<p>

Naruto released me from his bear hug and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry to hug you like that out of nowhere. It's been so long, and it's really, really good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too," I replied politely. Honestly I didn't know how I felt. Naruto-kun, the guy I had a crush on since primary school was here in my house.

"I just got back from overseas this afternoon and I really wanted to see you. I didn't have your number so I couldn't call you, and then I bumped into Hanabi outside Ichikaru's – I can't believe they're still in business, although I'm glad they are. I would be so devastated if they weren't!"

I shook my head and laughed. He was speaking so quickly and enthusiastically.

He grinned, "Well, it was sorta like Fate, even though Fate isn't predetermined – does Neji still believe in Fate? Well, it was pretty lucky that I saw Hanabi. Then we ended up chatting and then it got late so I walked her back and she invited me in and then here I am."

"Neji's changed a lot. He's actually dating Ten Ten now."

Naruto's deep blue eyes widened, "What? Serious? So much has happened!"

I nodded, thinking about Sasuke. "Ino and Kiba are a couple, and so is Sakura and Sai." Naruto's gaze was intense.

"Are you with anyone?" he asked slowly.

"I'm – "

"You're home, Hinata."

I turned and saw my dad walking towards us.

"Good evening, father." I bowed my head politely in a greeting.

"I didn't know you were such good friends with Uzumaki Naruto."

"We were in the same year at Konoha High." I replied quietly.

"Yes, Naruto spoke about you being in the same year and his travels."

"Sorry to have imposed on you for so long Mr Hyuga. I'll take my leave now." He bowed his head politely. "See you later, Hanabi!" Naruto turned to me and smiled, his eyes staring into mine, "Hinata."

The sound of voice saying my name stirred up old feelings.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Be careful on your way." I replied, and he was gone.

"That boy has changed a lot. He's a very good person." Stated my dad. "He was studying overseas so that he could take over his father's company in the future."

I stared at the closed door.

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes past our normal meeting time, when my dad, Hanabi and I were ready for the meeting. We knelt at the low table on cushions, with steaming cups of green tea.<p>

"Hinata, what do you think of Naruto?"

It finally struck me that my dad was referring to Naruto's with his first name – he must have really impressed my dad with his stories of studying abroad.

"At school Naruto-kun was a very kind person. But I haven't spoken to him or seen him for three years."

"I see." He took a sip of his tea. I saw Hanabi fidgeting with excitement. "While Naruto was here, he expressed an interest in you and ask for my permission to court you."

My hand jerked and the hot tea sloshed dangerously. "What?"

"I believe that Naruto would make a suitable partner for you."

I gripped my cup, the heat burning my palms. Did I have the guts to tell my dad about Sasuke?

I cleared my throat. "I… dad, I really appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't…" my face felt hot. Just get it out! "I'm involved with Uchiha Sasuke." I gushed.

He turned to me then, shock on his face. Then he smiled and laughed quietly. "Who would have thought that an Uchiha and an Uzumaki would pursue my Hinata?" he frowned, "Although, I don't approve of an Uchiha making advances without my approval. Just because the Uchiha's have power doesn't mean they can be arrogant."

I bit my lip. If he ever found out that Sasuke and I had 'done the deed', we would both be dead.

He stood slowly and folded his arms, "Meet with Naruto, and tell Uchiha Sasuke to greet me." Then he left.

I sat there stunned. What on earth was happening?

"Hinata! I can't believe it! Are you really with Uchiha Sasuke? I haven't heard anything about it, and Naruto! Naruto came here for you didn't he? Is he finally responding to your confession?"

Hanabi's words melted away into the background. Naruto and Sasuke? What was I going to do?

* * *

><p>Bzz. Bzz.<p>

The sound of my phone vibrating woke me, and I realized that I had fallen asleep. There was a message from an unknown sender:

**04 62786 xxx**

_Hey Hinata – Naruto here. Hanabi gav me ur numbr. Hope u dun mind. Cud we meet up 2mr?_

I felt my heart beat faster. Why? Why, after all these years, when I finally moved on, Naruto had to come back? I thought I was over him. I was over him… until I saw him. I frowned at the screen, wondering why it was fuzzy, when a drop of water splashed onto my phone. I was crying and I didn't know the reason for my tears. Was I happy? Finally, my first love would be requited. But at what cost? I had given myself to Sasuke, and a part of me had feelings for Sasuke… but they were different from what I felt for Naruto. I shoved my phone under my bed. I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>"Naruto is back?"<p>

"You're with Sasuke!"

I winced as Sakura and Ino begain talking rapidly. We were lounging aroundin my room, with my door locked and music playing softly from my stereo to disguise our discussion. I wondered if I should turn the volume up.

"You're such a slut, Hinata," Ino teased. "I can't believe you managed to hook in the two greatest bachelors of Konoha!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't call her a slut. It's not like she's sleeping around."

Ino raised an eyebrow elegantly and turned to me with a smirk. "Not with both of them. How's Sasuke? I bet he's great in bed."

I felt my face reach a new blush level – one that would rival a volcanic eruption from mount Fuji.

Sakura turned to me, "No way! You didn't!" I didn't reply. "You did!" she squealed.

Ino grabbed my hands. "Live out our unfulfilled dreams for us Hinata!"

"I'm so jealous!" groaned Sakura.

"Is his naked ass as hot as it looks clothed?" Ino asked intently.

"Can you please keep it down? My dad doesn't know. And if he finds out he'll kill us, resurrect us and kill us again."

"Don't be such a worry-wart," Ino waved her hand airly. "Your dad left work didn't he? And Hanabi has school. I love uni on days off."

Sakura giggled, "Ino, if you like uni when you don't have it, there's no point in it."

Ino shrugged. "I don't care. What I do care about is _details_. Hinata, you haven't answered my question."

I sat up straighter. "You can only ask me one question about Sasuke in that area. I'm not going to answer anything else about Sasuke and I after this."

"That's mean." Pouted Ino.

"Would you want me to grill you about Kiba?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose, "She has a point. I don't wanna hear any of _that_. Gross." She shivered.

Ino slapped Sakura's arm lightly. "If I told you what we did, you'd feel jealous and horny."

"Yeh, yeh." Muttered Sakura. "_Anyways_, one questions?"

"One yeh is enough, Sakura. You sound like Shikamaru." Ino tapped a manicured fingernail on the tabletop. "I have one question made up of three parts. How many times have you slept with Sasuke? How did it happen? And what's the best position?" she counted it off her fingers.

I felt my blush rise up another level. "That's three questions, but I'll answer it just for today." I took a sip of the peach juice from my juice box, biding my time to formulate my answers. I could see the eagerness in their eyes.

"Four times. He seduced me, and I don't know which position is the best."

Their mouths dropped open. "You did it with him four times? Did you sleep together every day since you hooked up?"

I dropped my eyes. "It was four times in one day, actually."

Sakura gave a breathy sigh, "That stamina! Naruto has some competition."

I shook my head. I didn't want to imagine Naruto in that scene. "Sakura, your turn."

"Hold up!" Ino narrowed her eyes. "Since you don't know the best position, you have to tell us what positions and where you did it to answer the questions!"

"Wh-what?" I shook my head, "That's too personal!"

"You owe it to us! We will never experience it, so the most we can do is hear about it." Argued Ino.

"That's so… perverted." I muttered.

"We could so hate you, Hinata." Interjected Sakura, "Not just for dating Sasuke, but for not telling us sooner. I mean, aren't we your friends? If you don't tell us, who will you tell?"

I stared at them for a very long time – their faces pleading. "I hate the 'guilt trip' card." I sighed, hating myself for succumbing to peer-pressure. "First time, his bed, him on top. Second time the same, third in the shower from behind and kitchen, against the counter."

Ino blew a breath out. "Mmm, that's pretty hot. Kiba and I haven't done it in the kitchen yet."

I puffed out my cheeks, ready for the next onslaught. "Sakura?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "There's so much I wanna know, including how his ass looks. Also, it would be nice to know his size."

Sakura and Ino laughed at my horrified expression. I would never, ever disclose that information, although Sasuke probably wouldn't mind, since he was an Uchiha. Honestly, I didn't get the whole size comparing thing – as long as a guy had one, loved you and knew how to use it, enough?

"I'm going with the three part question too! Is Sasuke verbal – more grunt or moan or silent? Has he said I love you? And tell us about his ass."

I flushed, thinking about what Sasuke was like.

I played with my fingers. "I guess he's a combination. I haven't been with anyone else so I can't say he's more or less of one of those… sound effects. He hasn't said those words, and…" I looked up with a smile, "He has a very cute ass. It's very nice to squeeze."

At that, they went frantic with their squeals and gushing.

Bzz. Bzz.

"Is that a phone?" Sakura looked around, distracted.

I bit my lip and retrieved my phone from under the bed. "I didn't call you two over so we could discuss Sasuke, although we had to, since he's a part of it." I checked my phone. New message – Naruto.

**Naruto:**

_Wana meet up for dina? Lemmie kno wen ur free._

I held the phone up so they could see the message from Naruto.

Their faces became sympathetic.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura finally asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly and dropped my phone onto my bed. "I wasn't expecting this relationship from Sasuke and I."

Ino nodded, "Yeh, back at school you hated him. Why was that?"

"He took my first kiss." I replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**Sorry if this is another cliff XD or if someone of you were looking forward to a citrus and found nothing nourishing =P

Btw, can anyone guess why Naruto's number is: **04 62786 xxx **? It isn't a real number, and in Australia 04 is the start of all mobile numbers.. so the "**62786**" is what is important =P as a clue, Sasuke's number is: **04 727853 xx** hehehe.. don't you love puzzles? =)


	8. Reminisce

Congrats to UchihaMistress723 and houen for figuring out the puzzle! =)

Naruto's number: 04 62786 xxx = 04 NARTUO xxx

Sasuke's number: 04 727853 xx = 04 SASUKE xx

You get those numbers and letters from the phone keypad.  
>So, N is keypad #6, A is #2, R is #7, U and T is #8, and O is #6.<br>S is #7, A is #2, S is #7, U is #8, K is #5, and E is #3

Haha, I'd like to write some lemons, but sadly the mood isn't there.. maybe as a special next chapter, I'll write a lemon involving another couple =P

Also, sorry if I made anyone hate/dislike Naruto - it wasn't my intention, so I hope this chapter can 'redeem' him and how I've misrepresented him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

"SASUKE TOOK YOUR FIRST KISS!" they exploded together.

"Shh!" I hissed at them and turned the music up.

"When did this happen?" demanded Ino.

Sakura gripped my arm. "Was it Sasuke's first kiss too?"

I cleared my throat. "Sasuke's first kiss was with Naruto-kun."

Both of their faces paled and they shuddered.

Sakura's grip went limp. "Now that you mention it, I remember that incident."

Ino nodded, "Yeh, I think we were trying to suppress that memory." A wicked grin spread onto Ino's face, "You had an indirect kiss with Naruto!"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "That's kinda weird, Ino."

"Hm, you probably shouldn't think about _that_ in detail." Ino agreed. She scooted closer to me. "So? How did this kiss with Sasuke come about?"

"Ah…" I rubbed my palms against my cheeks. They were hot and I was probably going to be a permanent tomato. Sasuke liked tomatoes, didn't he? "It happened during Year 11, second term. I was talking to Naruto and then he ran off to find you, Sakura."

Sakura winced, knowing that Naruto had a crush on her back at school.

"Then Sasuke appeared out of nowhere – I think he was hiding in a tree."

"That's why we couldn't find him!" exclaimed Ino. "I mean see him…"

I waved her off. "He told me he knew I liked Naruto and asked me why I hadn't confessed to him, and then said that he could make Naruto notice me. Then he kissed me." The kiss I had experienced at that time from Sasuke had thrown me off balance. I had planned on saving my first kiss for Naruto, and imagined it to be somewhere romantic and memorable. I didn't want my first kiss to be under the school maple tree, with leaves falling around us like fire. I didn't want my first kiss to be with Sasuke – Naruto's best friend, even if the kiss was the gentlest touch of lips.

Both of them just stared at me in silence. Stunned and lost for words.

"What kind of kiss was it?" inquired Sakura when she finally found her voice.

Ino cleared her throat. "Peck or pash?

"It was a…" I paused. It had been a long time, but I could still remember how the kiss felt. His lips were soft and gentle, like rose petals caressing your skin. Velvet and silk – a sensation I would never forget, along with the scent of crushed autumn leaves and Sasuke. "It was more of a, pressing his lips against mine."

"Was it an accident?" Ino looked perplexed, "Like, did he fall out of the tree and land on you?"

I laughed. "Maybe. I was really upset about it and hated him for it. I didn't understand why he did that."

They sighed and shook their heads in shame. "Any girl would die for a kiss with Sasuke."

I bit my lip to hide my smile, "Well, _if_ they wanted the kiss. Although, he _is_ an exceptional kisser."

They groaned and threw a pillow at me. "Don't rub it in!"

Bzz. Bzz.

We froze as my phone lit up.

I checked my phone. "It's from Naruto."

"Obviously," Ino rolled her eyes.

I slowly looked up at them "He's outside."

"What? Right now?" gasped Sakura.

Suddenly they were scrambling up and racing through my house to the front door. I followed guiltily. I hadn't replied to any of his messages.

Excited gibberish filled my ears as I neared the front door, and saw Naruto covered in Sakura and Ino.

"Hi," I waved shyly, from behind them.

"Hinata!" his blue eyes lit up and he presented me with a small bouquet of sunflowers. The bright yellow flowers were wrapped in a gorgeous coral paper and tied with a gauzy pearl ribbon. "These are for you, you know because your name means sunflower."

I smiled, despite the knots that were tying and unraveling in my stomach. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. That was very sweet of you."

I saw Sakura and Ino exchange a look. I didn't like that look.

"Naruto, we _have_ to arrange a get together party!" declared Ino. "We'll organise some drinks at ANBU for the weekend."

"Are you staying for long?" inquired Sakura.

Naruto's grin widened, "I'm staying forever. I missed this place, and the people." His gaze shifted to me when he said _people_. I felt my heart flutter at his words. He had missed me while he was gone.

* * *

><p>When I had managed to finally pry Sakura and Ino away from Naruto and send them off, they had left an annoying parting.<p>

"Maybe you should suggest a threesome?" Ino had whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

Sakura had added with a giggle, "If she did, she'd die of exhaustion."

Together they left with a smirk, arms linked together. I waved them away, glad to be rid of them. Although now that they had left, I felt an anxious gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't seen or spoken to Sasuke about all of this, and Sakura and Ino had been no help at all. I still didn't know where I stood. What did someone do in this situation?

Naruto followed me into the Kitchen as I put the flowers into a vase.

"Want to grab some tea after this?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "People usually say _coffee_."

He smiled and pulled the door open for me. "Yes, but you like tea, right?"

I blinked in surprise, "How did you know?"

"We went to school together, Hinata. Weren't we friends?"

I gave a small nod. His face contorted into pain, and the sadness in his eyes surprised me.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He glanced down, and then straightened, facing me head on. "I'm sorry about hurting you, not being able to return my feelings. I know it's weird, me coming back here and wanting to see if I still have a chance with you. I don't even know if you're with someone." He touched my arm gently and a tingle crept up my arm. "I know I told you, when I left, I didn't want to hold you back, make you wait for me – it wouldn't be fair to you, but every day I thought of you and wished I was with you." His arm slid to my elbow, his grip tender. "I chose my dream over you, and if you can't forgive me for it, I'll understand." His eyes so blue and clear, I knew what he was thinking. He glanced at my mouth. His hand pulled me towards him and then his lips so soft and tender were against mine. My mind went blank. I had dreamed of this kiss for as long as I could remember. It felt as if my heart would burst. The kiss was so sweet and warm. A tear dropped on my lip, mingling with our kiss. I felt Naruto draw back.

He blinked his eyes open, confused and rubbed his neck ashamedly. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Well I do, but, sorry. I shouldn't have…" he trailed off. His hand dropped from my arm and I felt emptiness sweep over me at the loss of contact.

"I have to be honest with you, Naruto." I began. "I wasn't hurt that you left to pursue your dream. I know how important it is to you. I admired you for having the courage to leave, and being so sure of what you want in life." I sighed. "I'm not even studying what I'm passionate about." I took a breath to centre myself. "I was waiting for you. Wondering if you would come back, and court me. I was wondering if you would be with someone else. Wondering if we would ever have a chance." I wanted to be with Naruto, so badly that every part of me ached. The kiss had confirmed it – I was still in love with him. The kiss that was so different from Sasuke's kiss. _Sasuke_. The thought pierced my heart with a sudden stabbing pain that I stumbled back against the kitchen counter. I was with Sasuke, but I had kissed Nartuo. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Tears formed in my eyes. "I think we missed our chance." Each word shattered a part of me, which I never knew existed.

His eyes watered and a tear trickled down his smiling face. "Well I had to try. I usually don't give up, but for you, Hinata, for your happiness, I'll give up on you."

"Don't cry." I whispered, as the tears overflowed.

He laughed and rubbed my tears away. "I'm not crying." His voice was thick. "So, who's the lucky guy? If he ever treats you bad, I'm going to steal you back."

I choked on my tears. How could I tell him? The person I was with was his best friend in high school? How could I tell him, when I still loved him and wanted to be with him? I hated myself – for being selfish, for getting involved with Sasuke when my heart was still with Naruto. It was dumb for me to be in love with Naruto, after everything that happened. But love wasn't rational.

The sound of chimes caused us to jump. It took me a second to realize that the sound was my doorbell. I wiped my face, hoping my eyes weren't red and puffy. I smiled apologetically as I left Naruto in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and found Sasuke standing on the doorstep. He was dressed in a black v-neck shirt and dark jeans. The sexy curve of his clavicle caught my eye.

"Sasuke." I breathed his name. My heart sped up at the sight of him.

He looked at me smiled, then his gaze shifted to something behind me and something dark passed over his face. I turned and saw Naruto behind me.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke announced, turned and left, striding down the driveway.

"Sasuke! Wait!" I called.

This was it – the time to make my choice. If I chased after Sasuke, Naruto would know. But if I didn't chase Sasuke, I would lose him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<br>**Ahh.. sorry to leave you on another hanger! Does anyone hate Hinata? I hope not, and I hope Naruto is forgiven XD

Everyone is probably still 'Team Sasuke' =P but, if you were in Hinata's position, I hope you can identify with her - your first love is very hard to give up, especially if it wasn't a choice by both people, and even if you have a sexy Uchiha to distract you =P

I'l try to update as soon a humanly possible while ensuring quality for this story =)


	9. Choice

Good morning~ it's almost 1am here.. I've stayed up all night to get this chapter done. This chapter was hard to write.. it's a little rushed but it took me so long to write! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long =P

Thanks for the reviews =) It really made me want to hurry up and write. Hopefully this meets your expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

As I stood there contemplating my choice, my future, I saw realization dawn on Naruto's face. The slightest smile played on his lips and with a little nudge, he sent me towards Sasuke. My feet were frozen with indecisiveness, but with the nudge from Naruto, I found myself chasing Sasuke. Without looking back at Naruto, my eyes set on Sasuke's retreating back, I chose him.

I grabbed his arm and gasped in shock when he threw my hand off.

"Sasuke…" I felt breathless from the chase, and words wouldn't form in my mouth. "Sasuke." All I could say was his name and hope that he could somehow understand me, when I couldn't understand myself.

He turned, and I saw hurt etched into his face – the lines that creased his furrowed brow, the downward slope of shoulders, and the light in his eyes. I bit my lip. I had been so stupid and self-centred, caring only about myself and not about Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke's gaze roamed the front of my house, and I wondered if he was searching for Naruto. I forced myself not to turn, to look at Sasuke only. Eventually his eyes drifted to me. I still didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sorry that I had hurt him.

The light in his eyes darkened.

"Don't be sorry." His voice was low, edged with bitterness. He jerked his chin towards the house. "Have fun with _him_. You've always wanted him." Then he turned away.

I grabbed his sleeve. "Wait, Sasuke. What are you saying?" I was so confused. Did Sasuke think I was apologizing about being with him?

"Don't." I felt him quiver beneath my hand. "Don't…" he whispered, unable to finish his sentence.

Without thinking I threw my arms around him, binding his arms to his side. I buried my face into his back.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I… I kissed Nartuo. I'm sorry. But, it's you that I want to be with. I even told my dad about you. He wants me to bring you over."

Sasuke didn't move. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

I didn't know what else to do. I felt my stomach drop as Sasuke pulled my arms off him. I let them drop to my sides.

"You hurt me, Hinata." His voice was soft. "But I knew, I always knew that you loved Naruto." He turned to face me. "I'm really glad I pulled you over for speeding that day."

"What?" I choked. His lips lifted into a sad smile.

"To be honest. I've always been attracted to you. My plan to seduce you in high school didn't really work." He grimaced, "Remember when I kissed you? You hated me after that. Things were so awkward between us. I didn't know what to do." He laughed quietly. "Can you imagine? Me, an Uchiha, being clueless and having that dobe as a rival?"

He took my hands in his. I could feel his pulse, beating like the wings of a bird. "Even now, after all these years, I'm still his rival. Hinata, I want you to be happy. I want you to choose the person you really love. It isn't fair to either of us. I don't want you to stay with me out of pity or convenience. I want you to stay with me because you _love__me_. More than any other guy." He released my hands. "If you decide that you love me more than Naruto, I want you to prove it to me."

I was speechless. I had never heard Sasuke speak so much before, and about his feelings.

"Do you… love me?" I asked. He never said it, and I didn't want to assume.

He looked at me, emotions swirling in his dark eyes. He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears. His fingers lingered on the side of my face. "You know where to find me."

The he turned and got into his car and was gone.

* * *

><p>I walked back to my house in a daze. The skin where Sasuke touched tingled. I paused as I saw Naruto leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

He took a step towards me. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that your life is in a mess. I shouldn't have come back…"

I shook my head. "Don't say that, Naruto-kun! I'm glad you're back. No matter what happens, we're always friends. That's what we agreed on before you left, remember?"

He held out his hand. "Right. Friends always?"

I shook his hand in agreement. My stomach dipped at the touch of his hand. Is this what it would feel like to hold his hand?

"Friends." I replied firmly, and as I removed my hand from his hand, I decided to let go of everything I felt for Naruto. Nothing would happen between Naruto and I. We would _only_ be friends.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it'll work?" I muttered as I held up a piece of material. After Naruto had left I had called Ino and Sakura. They had brought me to a lingerie store. Obviously, underwear would solve all my problems.<p>

Ino turned to me, hands on hips. "A guy that screws you four times in a day won't be able to hold back if you wear that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "She might as well not be wearing anything."

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at the lingerie I held in my hands. It was flimsy, see-through and contained a lot of strings.

"I don't know if this is Sasuke's type."

I'd probably die of embarrassment before anything could happen.

"I don't think guys really have a type of underwear they prefer. If they can get a girl in her underwear, they should feel pretty lucky." Ino replied coolly.

I wasn't convinced. If Sasuke rejected me in this outfit, I wouldn't be able to face him. "Sakura, you were in Sasuke's group during school. You must know what food he likes to eat."

"You mean, since she stalked him." Added Ino with a snicker.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "Don't act all innocent, Ino. You stalked him too!" she cleared her throat. "He doesn't like sweet things."

I nodded, going through the recipes stored in my head. If I cooked Sasuke something, it would show him how I felt. I put the lingerie back on the rack. My hand hesitated. Having some sexy underwear might work in my favour though.

* * *

><p>I had spent the majority of last night trying to come up with a plan – a plan that would show Sasuke my feelings for him. Ino and Sakura had helped - or tried to - and I now had a plan that seemed more like a seducing operation. I wiped my hands on my skirt. They were clammy and sticky. It had been a long time since I had felt this nervous. The last time I felt like this was when I had to do a speech in front of my class. I had stuttered the entire time.<p>

I glanced around wondering if anyone was out and would see the way I was dressed. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders and knocked on Sasuke's door.

He opened the door, his face dark and brooding. He blinked in surprise and his mouth opened without sound.

"H-hi, Sasu-Sasuke-_kun_." I stammered. Why did I have to stutter again!

"Hinata…" his eyes trailed down my body in amusement.

"Can I come in? _Please_?" I asked quickly. I felt so nervous.

"As long as you call me Sasuke." He stepped aside to give me room.

**Sasuke**  
>I was taken aback by Hinata's outfit. She was dressed in her old school uniform. Back in the day, her skirt had been a reasonable knee length navy blue skirt. Now it skimmed her creamy thighs, showing off those long legs of hers. She was even wearing black knee high socks. I smirked. She was probably shy about how much leg she was exposing, but wearing those socks made her looks sexier. I swallowed hard as my eyes travelled up to her white shirt. The shirt was tight and I assumed that Hinata's breasts had grown since school. The top two buttons were undone, giving me the slightest peak of cleavage, and accentuated by a red ribbon.<p>

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help my curiosity. I had planned on organizing a cosplay night with Hinata in the future, so I was pleasantly surprised, but annoyed with the situation. I still didn't know where she stood in our relationship.

"I, uh. I wanted to talk to you about… the kiss." She spoke slowly, as if remembering something.

"Kiss?" I asked, arching my brow. Which kiss was she referring to?

She nodded, a blush sweeping across her face. "My first kiss." She clarified.

I felt my lips twitch. Was she trying to rewind time?

"I brought some food." She slipped her backpack off and pulled out two bento boxes.

I nodded towards the low coffee table. It was strange, being in the house with Hinata. Memories of her were engraved in my mind, locked in this place.

I opened a bento box and I found a sophisticated packed lunch. There were slices of sashimi in one section, arranged in the shape of flowers; a row of potato croquets, rolled egg omelet, sausages cut into the shape of octopus, and salad. I opened the other box and was surprised when I found the fruit salad arranged in the shape of a heart. She took out a flask and poured some tea. The steam carried the scent of burnt rice.

"I hope you like my cooking." She placed a pair of chopsticks in front of me.

I surveyed the food.

"Try the egg." She suggested.

I kept my face composed. I hated rolled egg omelet – it was always too sweet for me. I wondered if I should swallow it whole and pretend to like it. I took a tentative bite and was surprised when I found it more savory than sweet.

She gave me a small smile. "I asked Saukra what food you like, and she said that you don't like sweet things."

I nodded, speechless. If Hinata had asked Sakura about me, and put so much effort into the food, then she was trying to prove to me how she felt.

"I was really shocked when you kissed me at school." She peaked up at me from under her eyelashes. "My initial reaction was to hate you. I never thought that my first kiss would be with you." She paused. "I always thought it would be Naruto." She shifted in her seat. "I was so caught up in Naruto, that I never really saw you. But… I see you. You're all I want to see." Her blush deepened and I wondered how hard it was for her to admit her feelings, and how hard it was for her to cast away her feelings for Naruto.

"I like you, Sasuke. I want to be with you."

Her lip trembled and I couldn't help myself. I leaned across the table I and kissed her. I had one hand splayed against the table to support my weight. I moved my free hand, allowing myself to touch her. My fingers skimmed her jaw. I cupped the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss, deepening it. She made a soft noise. My fingers were tangled in her silky hair. I shivered when I felt her hand grip my shoulder. I sucked her tongue. Her fingers glided down my chest. I felt a fire stir in me as her hand rubbed against my nipple. I pulled back from the kiss, my free hand tracing down her neck, down her arm, until it held the wrist that was touching me so sensually.

Her eyes opened slowly. They were blurred with desire. She licked her swollen lips. I stood slowly and she watched me, focus swimming back into her eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her voice low. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

**Sasuke**

I watched Sasuke sat on the couch. "I'm tired." He patted the space beside him.

I complied with his request and sat beside him. A grin spread across his face and he pushed me down so I was half lying down. He held my wrists and bit my neck. A yelp escaped from my mouth.

"You bit me!" I accused.

He licked my tender skin, soothing the bite. His lips skimmed my neck, down to my breasts and he skillfully unbuttoned my shirt with one hand. Keeping my ribbon in place, he pulled my shirt aside, revealing my new bra. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"What's this?" he asked in a low voice. His free hand caressed my skin, my throat and the tops of my breasts. His hand covered one of my bra-covered breasts and gave a light squeeze. I quivered at his touch. "You're wearing sexy underwear." He lifted my skirt and smirked. My eyes widened and I squirmed in his hold. "Matching set." His hand ran up my thigh, leaving a trail of lust behind. I felt myself grow wet as his hand brushed my centre. His eyes traveled up my body as if he was devouring me. I wondered if my deep red lacy underwear was appealing to him.

"I think this is my new favourite colour." He murmured and dipped his head to my breasts. I cried out as his mouth enveloped my nipple. Through the thin layer of lace I could feel his hot mouth and eager tongue. He released his grip on my wrists. My hands drifted over his shoulders, the skin of his arms, his neck, and gripped his hair when the hand between my thighs began to rub me. I felt his hands work my skirt off, leaving me with my underwear on, an unbuttoned shirt, a ribbon around my neck and knee high socks.

"Shirt… off." I groaned out as he played with my other breast. He pulled my shirt off and I shook my head. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to yank it up. He paused and pulled his shirt off. I watched through hooded eyes, appreciating the view. Skin stretched over taunt muscles, the muscles in his arms flexing, his abs tightening when I palmed his erection. He draped his shirt over the back of the couch and gave me a wicked look. My pulse sped up. He crashed his mouth to mine again. We kissed passionately, as if we were melting together. My hands fumbled with his zip. He grabbed my legs and pulled them around his waist. Then somehow we were sitting up – my legs straddling his hips, his back on the couch. His hands moved up and down my back. Heat and blood thundered in my veins. His hands were on my hips and breasts. There was a ripping sound near my left hip. I pulled away from the kiss and saw that Sasuke had ripped the side of my lacy underwear. Before I could protest, he unhooked my bra and was his palms were sliding over my naked breasts. He squeezed them roughly, pinching my nipples till they were pink and swollen with desire. He pushed my back, making me arch towards him and he buried his face between them. His lips rubbed against my nipples and he sucked my skin. He pushed my breasts together, forcing my nipples to be as close as they could. Lust flooded my body as he licked and sucked my nipples. Then he was peeling my underwear to the side, letting it hand limp against my right thigh and then he was guiding my body down, down onto his hardness. I gasped and my hands found leverage on the back of the couch.

"Ride me, Hinata." He whispered huskily into my ear. He nipped my earlobe and thrust up.

"Oh…" I lost control. My hips moved – sliding up and down, grinding down, and moving forward and back. His eyes were half open, glazed with pleasure. I felt him watch my breasts bounce as I moved.

"You're so hot." He groaned. "I love watching you move on me."

I bit my lip. His words made me wetter. He smirked.

"Like dirty talk, huh?" he thrust up and pulled me down, grinding us together. "You got tighter…" he fondled my breasts. "You like being on top?"

I couldn't speak. I moaned in response when he began to pull my nipple to the rhythm I set. I could feel myself getting close to the peak. One hand gripped his shoulder, while my other hand traveled down his chest. I pinched and rubbed his nipple in response. He grunted and pulled me into a kiss. I exploded and I felt him jerk inside me.

"Why do I always end up being naked?" I murmured. My bones felt like they had melted away. I was just a puddle of satisfaction. He kissed my head and pulled his shirt over me. I clung to him as I started to drift to sleep. I heard him murmur something. As I sunk into oblivion I realized what Sasuke had said – I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**Too rushed? I'm not sure how this would really work in reality - if a girl could prove her feelings just by cooking a meal and 'offering herself as dessert'. But, there's a lemon, so no complaints right? =P

This is the longest chapter ever.. 3,171 words.. *wipes sweat from brow* hopefully it was worth the wait. I wonder what drama I can come up with next ^_~


	10. Sweet Surprises

Hi again =)  
>I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and it wasn't too rushed and all. This chapter might be a little 'mundane' - I'm thinking of actually wrapping up this story.. although I did have some drama ideas up my sleeve.. I want to start my new story.. but I'll see =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<br>**I woke to the feeling of Sasuke running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and snuggled into him appreciatively. He was twirling my hair around his fingers and smoothing my hair down my back. His administrations lulling me back to sleep. Then his hand grabbed my ass and squeezed. I sat up in shock, well tried to. We were still on the couch and the most I could do was a kneeling/leaning over him position.

His eyes were closed, but his mouth was worked into a satisfied grin. His hand was still on my ass.

"Sasuke." My voice was low – a warning.

His eyes fluttered open and he squeezed again. His hand rubbed the skin of my ass.

"Hinata." He replied in a husky voice.

I felt myself blush. "What are you doing?" I attempted to move away from him feeling my ass. I felt embarrassed even though we had done so many other things.

"Your skin is really soft and smooth."

I squealed as both his hands cupped my ass, one hand on each cheek. Then I noticed it. One of his hands was caressing my skin over lace, while the other was just skin. I glanced behind me.

"You know, this was expensive and it was my first time wearing it." I touched the broken lace.

He shrugged. "I'll buy you another one." Then he smirked. "I'll buy you many pieces of lingerie if you want. Cosplay outfits too."

I slapped his chest lightly. "Pervert."

He laughed, the sound warm and sexy in his 'satisfied' mood. "Says the girl who came over dressed in a school uniform and red lace."

I poked his rib, "It's not red. It's deep red, like crimson."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't care what colour it is, as long as it comes off."

This time I rolled my eyes and proceeded to tickle him.

He grabbed my hands. "Don't make me handcuff you, Hinata." Then he pulled my arms down to him and kissed me slowly. I sat up somehow, with his thigh positioned between my legs. I started to tie the broken lace together so that it would cover me. I felt awkward having that 'part' of me exposed.

"My dad wants to meet you." I glanced up from my work at his silence. He was watching my fingers.

"Where did you get this scar?" his hand reached out for my left hand.

"Hanabi bit me when we were younger." I replied.

He raised a brow. "Why?" his finger touched the scar, running along it.

"After mum passed away, our dad wasn't around much, so I took care of her. One night, she kept crying and then before I knew it, my hand was in her mouth and her sharp little teeth had sunk in."

He shook his head. "Your amazing, Hinata." Then he kissed the scar. "When do you want me to come over, to meet your dad?" he played with my fingers.

My heart thudded. "He wants to see you this week."

His eyes locked with mine. "When do _you_ want me to meet your dad?"

I swallowed hard. "Could you make it for dinner, tomorrow at 7?"

He kissed my fingers. "I'll be there."

I smiled. "Stop kissing my fingers and kiss me instead."

He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing the breath out of me. His lips brushed against mine softly, like the first kiss we shared among the leaves.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips, my eyes locked on his, watching his reaction.

His eyes softened, and his expression was tender. Then he smirked. "Love you more." And we kissed.

* * *

><p>Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.<p>

I woke to the sound my phone vibrating. I was home in my bed, after spending yesterday with Sasuke. I fumbled for my phone. My eyes were heavy with sleep. I cracked one eye open, reluctantly, to see the caller ID: _Your Handsome Boyfriend_.

I picked up with a smile and snuggled back under my covers. Sasuke was sneaky – changing his name on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"Good morning, beautiful." Replied Sasuke.

I glanced at my clock. 6am. "Morning? More like dawn." I grumbled.

He laughed softly. "Sorry to wake you."

I replied with a noise caught between a sigh and mumble.

"What are you wearing?"

I groaned, "Did you call just to ask me that?"

"Of course not." He paused. "I thought we could eat breakfast together before my afternoon shift."

"Mm, what time?" I asked, trying to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Tell me what you're wearing first."

I sighed. "A singlet and underwear."

"No shorts?" Pause. "That's a sexy outfit. Could I sneak into your room?"

"No." I replied, drawing out the 'O'.

"Could I lure you outside in that outfit?"

I laughed. "Nope."

"Then could you stand by your window and give me a peak?"

"What?" I asked, sure I heard him wrong.

"I'm outside. If you just slide your curtains back and stand by the window-"

"You're what?" I bolted up in bed and ran to my window. Peering out, I saw Sasuke's car parked opposite my house. I saw him wave. "Give me 10 minutes!"

"Can you give me a show first?"

"Sasuke!" I hissed.

He laughed and hung up.

* * *

><p>I rushed out of the house dressed in a pair of jeans and a white singlet. Sasuke was waiting for me, leaning against his car. I smiled when I saw that we were matching. He looked good in that white t-shirt.<p>

"Hi," he opened the door for me.

I smiled, touched at his chivalry. "Thank you."

He slid into the car and nodded at the clock. "You're on time. If you were late, I was going to punish you."

"I probably should have asked you this before we started going out, but are you into S&M, bondage stuff?"

He laughed and turned the engine on. "I'm not a hard core fan, but if you're interested, I don't mind playing along." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked, intertwining our fingers together.

"I'm okay." I replied. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "How thoughtful."

He nodded. "That, and I thought I'd get some tips for tonight."

I laughed. "What? The confident Uchiha needs tips?"

He glanced at me. "It's called being smart."

"Uh, huh." I smiled, feeling ridiculously happy.

A few minutes later and Sasuke had pulled into reserve. The sunlight gleamed through the leaves, turning the light a soft green.

"We're here." Saskue stopped the car. Then pulled me into a kiss. His hands were cool on my skin, but his mouth was hot. He leaned back with a smirk.

"_That_ is how you should say hi, but I didn't think it was _wise_ to suck face in front of your house."

Laughter bubbled up my throat. "Yes, good move."

I was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke pulled out a picnic blanket and basket. We sat together under a tree, our bodies dappled with sunlight, warm in the cool morning breeze.

He pulled out a variety of croissants – ham and cheese, and chocolate, fruit salad, blueberry muffins, orange juice and champagne.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get you drunk." He paused, "Although, that is on my 'to-do list'. I'm sure you'll make a very interesting drunk."

He handed me a flute with a champagne-orange juice concoction. I took a sip and found it to be refreshing.

"What kind of drunk are you?" I asked.

He took a sip from his flute. "I don't get drunk. I've got high tolerance."

"Well then, _hypothetically_ speaking. Do you think you're a violent drunk, hyper drunk, sleepy drunk or weepy drunk?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, as if my question was ridiculous. "You're going to have to tell me who those drunks are so I can avoid them."

I bit my lip to stop smiling, but it didn't fool him. His eyes twinkled in the morning sun. "I'll tell you when you tell me what kind of drunk you think you are."

He took a ham and cheese croissant. "I'm the same. Maybe more quiet?"

"Should we put that to the test one day?" I nibbled my blueberry muffin.

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Sure. We'll test you out too, and hope that you're a horny drunk."

I ripped off a small section of my muffin and lobbed it at him. He caught it neatly.

"Hey, don't waste the food." He popped it into his mouth. "Or I'll have to handcuff you."

"I bet you're the…" I dropped my voice, "Horny drunk".

He smirked. "If I am, I hope you're there to take care of me."

My neck grew warm at his innuendo.

* * *

><p>We lay down together after eating. I felt sleepy, with my head resting in the crook of his arm, and my body pressed against Sasuke's side. He ran a hand absentmindedly over my arm.<p>

"How much did you drink?" he asked softly. His hand dipped over my hip.

"Not enough to make me do what you're thinking."

He laughed, low and throaty, and the sound stirred me.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

I snaked a hand up his chest and rubbed his nipple through his shirt. "Because, you're squeezing my ass." I pinched his nipple and he made a low noise.

"You keep that up and you'll wish you were drunk." His hand slipped under my singlet. His fingers traced patterns on my back and I shivered.

"We'll put that on the 'to-do list'." I replied. "Won't you feel kind of awkward if we do stuff and you meet my day in the same day?" I traced my fingers along his skin, where his shirt had ridden up. "My dad has scary eyes. Like they can see everything."

He shrugged. "Would you be scared to meet my parents?"

My fingers stilled. "Yes. I wouldn't know what to do if they didn't like me."

"It wouldn't matter what they thought. I'd still want to be with you."

I kissed his jaw. "That's sweet."

He grinned, "Am I going to get a treat?"

I shook my head and sat up. "Did I make your arm dead?"

"Your head isn't that heavy." He sat up and brushed my hair away from my face. "Although, I guess it should be, considering how much stuff you have stored in there." He trailed a finger down the side of my face. "Do you have any information stored in there for me? Regarding tonight."

I stopped his finger as it tried to slip down between my breasts. "To be honest, I don't have much info. I've never brought a boy home before, so I'm not sure how my dad's interrogation will go." I held his hand in my lap. "It would be wise to stay off the topic of our physical relationship."

Sasuke inclined his head, "What if he asks me about it? You want me to lie or be blunt and honest?"

I winced. "I don't think my dad will ask. If he does, I'll let you decide, but he might want to kill us both if he knows the truth."

"I bet he already knows."

I played with his fingers. They were long and musical fingers tipped with calluses from his guitar playing. "Maybe, but he hasn't been around much."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at 6:55pm.<p>

I was impressed when I saw Sasuke. He was dressed smartly in a pair of black jeans and a dove grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked handsome and I felt the area between my legs tingle.

He smirked and I knew my expression had given me away. He kissed my cheek.

"Be good." I whispered and took his hand.

"I'm always good." He replied and squeezed my hand comfortingly as I led him to the dinning room.

My dad and Hanabi were seated on one side of the table. Hanabi turned as we entered the room. I saw her mouth open slightly at the sight of Sasuke. He did look very attractive tonight.

"Dad, Hanabi, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is my dad and Hanabi."

"Good evening, Mr Hyuga. Thank you for inviting me to your home." He stretched out his hand. I saw my father return the gesture and was surprised when they shook hands firmly, without any bones being broken. Sasuke nodded at Hanabi, a pleasant smile on his face. "Hanabi, it's nice to meet you. Hinata has told me a lot about you."

Hanabi's eyes flickered between the two of us. "It's nice to meet you too, Sasuke."

I moved to sit opposite Hanabi and found Sasuke pulling my seat out for me. I looked at him and he smiled. I played along with his charade.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I murmured as I sat. Once I was seated, he slid into the seat opposite my dad. He moved like water, all smooth and confident.

Throughout the entire meal, Sasuke was a different person. He was charming and charismatic, without being arrogant and overly confident. He was warm and open, talking to my dad and Hanabi easily. I, on the other hand, was a complete mess – clumsy and awkward. I had almost spilt my drink and Sasuke's drink, but Sasuke had saved me both times, steadying the glasses before they could spill. I had dropped my fork and Sasuke but caught it before it landed on the ground. Sasuke had helped me serve dinner as I made sauce splatter and food stain the tablecloth.

After dinner, we retreated to the living room. Hanabi had retreated into her room to finish homework, leaving my dad, Sasuke and myself alone.

"What do you see in my daughter?" I heard my dad ask as I entered the living room with a tray of teacups.

I froze and looked at Sasuke. He caught my eye and smiled.

"Hinata might not appear to be much at first glance, but she's actually a very strong person. She's caring and intelligent. She values her family and friends. I've never met anyone like her – to be so selfless and loving."

I felt my cheeks warm with Sasuke's words. It was the first time I heard him express himself, and to speak to my dad in this way blew me away.

I placed the teacups on the low table. My dad took a sip of tea, his eyes fixed on Sasuke. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't place. Then I realized what it was – admiration.

I sat in the background while the two of them spoke. My dad spoke easily to Sasuke, asking him about his family, his work and plans for the future. I was glad they never went on the topic of the 'birds and bees'. I was surprised at Sasuke's politeness and sophistication. Would I have to be like this for his parents?

It was almost 9 by the time they had finished talking.

Sasuke shook my dad's hand. "It was nice to meet you, Mr Hyuga."

My dad nodded. "Come by again, Sasuke." Then he stood, nodded at me, and left the room.

"Good night, dad." I called.

I picked up the tray and cups. Sasuke followed me into the kitchen and fell into a chair. I giggled softly. Now that my dad was gone, he looked worn out. I placed the cups in the dishwasher and turned to Sasuke. He had his elbow propped onto the table, his head resting on his hand, eyes closed. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. As I moved away, I saw Sasuke's eyes open, watching me. He smiled, and gestured to the direction my dad had left.

I walked him out, talking softly. "I think my dad really likes you. I can't believe he invited you over. Do you mind?"

He smirked, "Who do you think I am, Hinata? Of course your dad would like me. I'm an Uchiha."

"You were totally different tonight."

He shrugged. "So, you ready to meet my parents?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure if I can be like you."

"I'm glad you're not. Just be yourself and they will love you." He kissed my cheek. "I bet your dad is watching us from his window, so I'm going to get that good night kiss from you another time."

"Drive safely." I called.

He waved, acknowledging me and pulled away from my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**So, any thoughts? I was thinking of making this chapter more 'sweet' and 'dreamy', with less drama to move the story on. Hope it wasn't too 'mundane'..

Thanks for the reviews - I never expected to get so much support and love ^_^


	11. You and Me

Greetings! It has been a while since my last update. Thanks for the reviews ~some interesting responses. I'm glad the majority of you are enjoying the story - in all its simplicity and smut. Lol. I do agree that this story does lack some drama and heat break.. although I intended this to be more 'light', I will be adding your helpful comments to my writing style for my next story =)

Well, lets meet the Uchihas!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<br>**After Sasuke's interrogation with my family, he came over at least once a week to have dinner. I was ecstatic that my family had accepted him. I just hoped that his parents would accept me as well. We were planning on visiting them on the weekend, during my uni semester break.

His parents lived an hour away, which gave me time to question Sasuke about his parents. I had brought a basket filled with fruit and wrapped with a bright red ribbon, as a gift. I tried to focus on the trees that lined the road. The leaves were a silvery green, appearing as if they were touched with snow and frost. The trees were tall, reaching for the sky with their smooth, pale branches. The trunks were rough with peeling bark, the colour of black coffee, with dark green moss clinging to it.

"Don't stress about it. They will love you!" Sasuke reassured me. He touched my cheek, eyes burning into mine.

I turned to him. "I wasn't stressing." I replied indignantly. "Much."

"Of course you weren't." His gaze dropped and lingered on my body. "I could take your mind off it."

"Sasuke," I said warningly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It'll make you relaxed. Besides, I haven't seen you dressed like this. Kind of like a librarian, which is pretty hot."

I laughed. It was Sasuke's own caring way of trying to get my mind off of the visit with his parents. I didn't think I looked like a librarian. I was dressed in a midnight blue knee length skirt, a lavender and peach floral top and a cream cardigan.

He smirked. "Makes me want to pull over and…"

"You won't be getting any even if you pull over." I replied sternly. Sasuke might not feel weird if we romped around in his backseat before meeting his parents, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with it.

He sighed sadly, "You're right, I shouldn't pressure you into anything at the moment. Although, since I'm being such a good boy…" he turned to me with a cheeky grin. "How about on the way home?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I'll see."

* * *

><p>As Sasuke pulled into the driveway, I felt my stomach drop. Sandstone pavements formed the driveway and winded up a vibrant green slope. Lovely maple trees lined the driveway, perfectly spaced every 25 metres or so. The house was white and uniformed, designed with straight practical lines. It was a big house – closer to a mansion than a house.<p>

"You lived here?" I whispered.

"It's not as great as it looks. Remember, I moved out." He turned the car off.

I tried to swallow, but it felt as if something was lodged in my throat.

Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. I dragged my eyes away from his intimidating home.

"Hinata," his eyes were dark, coal black. I could see green reflected in them from the trees. "Hinata, it's going to be great."

I nodded, mutely.

He leaned forward and hugged me. "Are you ready to go inside?"

I closed my eyes and held him, breathing in his scent. Sasuke would be with me the whole time. If Sasuke could face my dad, I could meet his parents.

"I'm ready," I replied. "Thanks." I smiled at him as he released me.

Together we walked to his front door, holding hands the entire time.

* * *

><p>"H-hello, Mr and Mrs Uchiha. It's lovely to meet you." I winced as I stuttered. I presented the fruit basket to them and shook hands with Sasuke's dad. I was about to do the same with his mother when she swept me into a hug.<p>

"Hello, Hinata. We're so happy to meet you!" she held my arms, getting a good look at me.

I blushed and smiled. It had been a long time since I had felt this warm motherly feeling.

Sasuke's dad didn't talk much, but he was polite and well mannered. Sasuke's mum was so caring and attentive. She made me feel comfortable and part of the family. During dinner she put food on my plate and asked me what I liked to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, she ushered us into the living room, where she pulled out a fat photo album. "Let me show you some photos of Sasuke-kun!"<p>

I laughed with her as she told me stories of Sasuke. He was adorable in the photos. There was a photo of Sasuke, naked in a bathtub at the age of 4.

"Mum!" Sasuke shouted. His cheeks were tinged pink, "Stop showing Hinata embarrassing photos of me."

She laughed and waved him off. "They're not embarrassing, Sasuke-kun. They're _cute_."

The next photo was of Sasuke at the beach. Sasuke was wrapped in a stripped green and white beach robe, with a hood covering half his face. I giggled with his mum over it.

"Oh, is that Itachi?" I asked, when his mum turned the page. There was a photo of Sasuke and an older boy sitting on bicycles.

"Yes, that's Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." She smiled, "When they were little, Sasuke would follow Itachi everywhere in every way."

* * *

><p>After the photo album session, Sasuke's parents wished us goodnight.<p>

"I hope you're comfortable here, Hinata. We'll see you in the morning." His mum hugged me and turned to Sasuke. "Show Hinata her room." She hugged him, and I heard her whisper. "Be a _good_ boy."

He chuckled. "Yes, mum."

Then he took my hand and led me to my room.

"Will you be okay here?" Sasuke pushed open the door to the guest bedroom. "I could stay with you if you're scarred to be alone in a new place." He offered.

I kissed him softly. "Thanks, but I think you should listen to your mum and be a good boy."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can't persuade you to let me stay? I make a great pillow."

I kissed his cheek. "How about this? If we can _abstain_ during our time here, then on the way back, I'll let you have your way with me."

A smile spread across his face, slow and sexy. "Really?" he kissed my neck.

"Mmhmm…" A tingle spread through my body. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back slowly. "Now, be a good boy and go to your room."

"Don't forget your promise, Hinata." He kissed my lips gently. "Sweet, wet dreams." He stepped into the hallway with a smirk.

I watched him go. He took a few steps and turned around. "If you need me, I'm in the room at the end of the hall, on the right."

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Night." He replied and disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>Something soft brushed across my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and found Sasuke sitting on the edge of my bed in the guestroom.<p>

"Morning," he smiled and leaned to down to press a kiss against my lips. I sat up and pushed him away.

"Sasuke! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

He shrugged. "Your fault for sleeping in."

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and frowned. "Sasuke, its 7:30."

"Get ready, I wanted to show you around before my parents wake up. Do you need help getting changed?" He leaned in to kiss me again, but kissed my cheek instead when I covered my mouth with my hands.

"I'll be fine." I replied, my voice muffled from my hands.

He grinned and kissed the hands that covered my mouth.

"I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke left, I saw that he had left something on my bed. It was a single lily – pure white and flawless, with its graceful petal shaped like a delicate vase, and a silk lavender ribbon tied around its stem. It was a sweet gesture.<p>

After my morning routine, I stuck my head into Sasuke's room. He was lying on a single bed in the corner. The navy blue sheets wrinkled beneath him.

"Are you going to give me a proper kiss now?" he turned his head to the door. I blushed and entered his old bedroom. I leaned over him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for the flower."

"Is that how you express your thanks?" he grinned. "Wonder what would happen if I gave you a big bunch or a room full."

I felt the tip of my ears grow hot. He laughed and gently pressed his lips to mine in a short kiss.

"Lets go raid the kitchen." He jumped out of bed.

"Shouldn't we wait for your parents before we eat?"

"Hm, I guess. Mum will probably make something. I'll show you the gardens."

* * *

><p>We swung our hands as we headed out into the morning sun. The garden was a modernized Japanese garden, with a weeping cherry blossom in the corner, bamboo flourishing along the side of the garden. The back wall was set with stones, covered with creeping jasmine vines and blooms. Sasuke led me towards it and I realized that there was an arch in the stonewall leading to another section of the garden. My mouth dropped open as we passed through. There was a pond with a moss green bridge, water lilies floated on the water and weeping willows, dipping their foliage into the water. There was even a jacaranda on the edge of the pond, shedding its violet flowers into the pond, sending ripples through it.<p>

"Do you like it? I thought an arty person like you would enjoy it."

"It looks like something Monet would paint."

Sasuke nodded. "My mum was inspired by one of his artworks. I bet you know which one inspired her."

I felt my smile grow. "_Water Lilies_."

"Know-it-all." He teased.

"If I was a know-it-all would say: Claude Oscar Monet, _Water Lilies_, 1899, oil on canvas, Impressionism period."

He grinned. "My mistake. You're a snobby art critic."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I come across as snobby?"

He smiled and pulled me along. "Not all the time. I think it would be great if you were."

We passed through the 'Monet inspired Garden' and into a 'Romantic Garden' full of baby pink roses and white cherry blossoms. There was a marble water fountain in the centre, twinkling with music as the water bubbled and trickled.

"You want me to be a snob?" I pressed.

He paused and leaned down. "I want you to be happy. Being surrounded by art makes you happy." He kissed the tip of my nose. "You should study art."

I bit my lip. "You know my dad doesn't approve."

"It's your future."

I dipped my hand into the cool water. I could see our reflection – me staring into the water and Sasuke watching me.

"What about you?" I asked. I flicked the water off my fingers at him.

"What about me?" he replied, dipping his hand into the water.

"Do you like being a police officer?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't mind. I haven't found anything else that I'd want to do at the moment." He grinned. "Besides spending time with you, of course."

I laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "You're such a sweet talker."

* * *

><p>When we got back to his house, his parents were awake. His dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. His mum was standing at the stove, cooking.<p>

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun, Hinata." She smiled over her shoulder as we entered the kitchen. "Did Sasuke take you to see the gardens?" she asked as I helped set the table.

"Yes, it's lovely." I replied. "I love how you modeled one of your gardens after Monet's artworks."

She beamed, "Yes, well Monet's artwork was based on a real garden, so I wanted to bring that to life."

"You know a lot about Monet."

"He's one of my favourite artists. After we eat, I'll show you our library. We have some of his artworks in there."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Mrs Uchiha."

* * *

><p>The library was huge. It was a two-storey library with shelves taking up almost every space of wall. I was alone with Sasuke's mum as Sasuke's dad wanted to chat with Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-kun really cares about." She murmured as I took in the library.

I turned my attention to her. "Yes, he does. I care about him too."

"I'm glad you're together." A small smile touched her lips. "Did he tell you that he had a crush on you since you were in primary?"

I blinked, confused. "No. I thought he only liked me during our last year of high school."

She laughed and patted my hand. "We were at the park and then he saw you. I think it was love at first sight for him. Do you know what he said to me?"

I shook my head. This was all new to me.

Her eyes were wistful. "He said: Mummy, I'm going to marry her."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I were planning on leaving after dinner, but he wanted to show me the rest of the garden because they had been inspired by other artworks. The past day had been different. It was relaxing being with his mum, and the things she told me, made me see Sasuke in a different light.<p>

Dusk was setting when Sasuke took me to another section of the garden.

"This garden is huge!" I exclaimed. "It's like a maze of art periods."

We were walking along a sandstone path when he pulled me off the path. The sun was almost hidden behind the trees. The ground sloped up to a line of trees.

"Sasuke!" I panted. "Where are we going? We're going to be late for dinner. I don't want to make your parents wait."

He ignored me and tugged me forward.

Then my breath escaped in a ragged breath as we broke through the trees. I saw the most beautiful scene. The sky was split in two: one half was caught in a hazy lavender hue. A lovely half moon hung in a cloudless sky, with diamond stars glittering. The other half of the sky was streaked with pale pink and orange as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

There was a wooden pergola, draped with a thousand tiny fairy lights. Beautiful vines studded with white-jeweled flowers trailed along the wood, glowed in the light of the fairy lights. Under the pergola sat two chairs facing each other, across a round table covered in a white lace tablecloth. To the side, rested a multitude of fat cushions that lay beside a bucket filled with ice and a bottle.

I approached the table, dazed. Soft music drifted in the air and I saw that Sasuke had brought a portable music player with him. I wondered what else he had hidden. He pulled out my seat and I saw that there were two platters covered by silver cloche. My cheeks hurt; stretched by a smile I couldn't hide.

"I guess your parents aren't joining us for dinner." I touched his hand. "This is very romantic."

He smiled and revealed our dinner. The first cloche harbored Carpaccio: thin slices of sashimi, marinated in a tangy sauce; a bowl filled with ice, raw oysters and lemons. The oysters were covered in a tart sweet black sauce, salmon roe and finely sliced shallots. The last cloche held an assortment of sushi.

"If you keep spoiling me like this, I'm going to get fat."

He laughed, "We'll keep you fit with lots of hot and sweaty sex."

"Sasuke!" I couldn't believe how easily he spouted those words.

"Hinata!" he replied in the same tone. He grinned.

I laughed and he took my hand. "Are you ready for some dessert?"

"Depends on what the dessert is." I replied with a smile.

He pulled me towards the cushions. I eyed the bottle. "Is dessert alcohol?"

"Of course not." He grinned, "It's a part of it."

When I was seated, he opened the bottle and poured us a glass. "You'll like it. It's dessert wine. Nice and sweet."

I took a sip and nodded. It was light, sweet and fruity.

Then he pulled out his guitar and began to play, his fingers running over the strings, beautifully sweet notes danced into the air. My heart stopped. He sang slowly. His voice rich like melted chocolate.

"Wish I had the byakugan,

To see the inner you.

Wish I had the sharingan,

To capture all your moves.

Wish I could use genjutsu,

And turn your fantasies,

Into a sweet reality,

Always make you smile.

But I can't be superhuman

I'm just lonely

Without my woman

No I can't be

I can't be superhuman

Without you…"

He paused, the notes vibrating in the air. He laid his guitar down and took my left hand. He kissed my fingers and I felt myself tremble.

"I'm not really good at being romantic." He wrinkled his nose. "It feels corny and awkward." His eyes held a mischievous gleam. "I'm better at seducing you into bed and being rude and upfront." The gleam softened into something warm that sent my heart into a helpless flutter. "But being with you, Hinata, makes me want to be a better person. Without you, I wouldn't be anything. You taught me how to overcome obstacles with your courage. You showed me how to be kind and caring. I never wanted to be any of that before you. I was just focused on stepping out of Itachi's shadow, wanting be my own person."

My breath hitched as I saw a sparkle. "I wanted to give you something, to remind you how I feel about you. That it's not _just_ about the mind-blowing sex." In his hands, he held a lovely white gold oval locket. A delicate flower design had been etched into the face, with diamonds studded along the boarder, on the petals in the centre of the flower. It glowed and twinkled in the golden light. It dangled from a fine chain of white gold, twined between Sasuke's fingers.

My throat felt tight. I had to clear it before I could speak. "Sasuke. I'm so touched. I don't know what to say."

He smiled and swept my hair to the side. The locket was cool on my neck. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I breathed. "Are these diamonds? This must have cost…"

He covered my lips with his, effectively silencing me. We shared a kiss, under the stars and fairy lights, our bodies pressed against each other as if we were one being. And in that moment, we were complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed, jumping here and there.

I think this might be the last chapter for now.. the story didn't really have much action or drama, which I did plan to add.. but then I got lazy and just wanted to write what I wanted. Haha.. I'll try and add more drama and suspense to my next story. I'm tossing up between another SasuHina or a NaruHina - It's looking like a SasuHina though..

A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, add this as a favourite and followed it!

Oh yes, if you want me to write what Sasuke does to Hinata in the car on the way home, I'll write a one shot.. but it's going to be a graphic lemon, so beware.

I might continue this story and add some drama in the future, but we'll see =)

**Disclaimer:** The song that Sasuke sang/played is taken from Gabe Bondoc's song "Super Human" - check it out on youtube if you want to hear the tune - it is a lovely song, with better lyrics for the verse, but I thought it would be something different to add as a funny romantic side dish ^_^


	12. Backseat Loving

Wow.. I didn't know this story was liked so much. I'm really pleased and flattered =) since there have been so many reviews and people who are still adding this story on alert, I will continue it and see where it leads.

Hehe, sorry for tricking half of you with that 'proposing scene' =P

Sorry _ComeBackBratt101_, but I won't be handing this story to you… since it's my first story I'm a little protective over it XD

Here's the lemon all you *cough* pervs *cough* have been waiting for! ~I wonder what it makes me since I'm the one writing it =_=; hahah..

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It was dark by the time Sasuke and I left his parents house. I was feeling a bit nervous, since I did promise Sasuke that I would let him have his way with me. I fiddled with the necklace he had given me. I had actually thought for a split second that he was going to propose to me.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

I glanced at him. His profile was outlined by the moon, his neck looked sexy in the dim light. He had left the top two buttons undone.

He turned his head and smirked. "Are you checking me out?"

I shifted in my seat. "Maybe. I'd like to paint you in natural light one day."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Yeh? I don't mind another painting session, especially if we end up together like the last one."

I laughed. "Was it too much for you? Abstaining for two days?"

"Why don't you check for me?"

My checks bloomed into heat at his remark, even as my curiosity nudged my eyes downward. I could see a bulge in his pants.

He laughed at my response, deep and husky, and I felt my arousal stir. Without thinking I placed my hand on his lap.

He flinched and sent me a heated look. "I'm driving, Hinata."

I wanted to be playful. I wanted to do something different and surprise him. I wanted to show Sasuke how I felt about him.

Then I was leaning against him, my breasts pushed against his arm. I kissed his neck as my finger fumbled with his pants. His grip on the steering wheel tightened when I released him from his boxers. I ran my hand over his length, teasing his tip with my thumb as I nipped his jaw line.

"Hinata." His voice was a low warning.

I squeezed him and then ducked my head down and took him into my mouth. The car jerked and I was thrown against him, my mouth taking him deeper. I nearly gagged. A throaty moan escaped from Sasuke and I sucked him slowly, sliding my tongue up along his shaft as my lips caressed him.

"Damn it." He muttered, and the car began to bounce as he steered off the road. The terrain made it difficult for me as my mouth moved up and down according to the bumps on the ground.

The car stopped and Sasuke was pulling me off him.

"You…" he began, and then crashed his mouth to mine. He pulled me to him by my shoulders, his hands pushing aside material and stroking my flesh. I cried out as his fingers caught my nipple through my bra.

He eased back and looked at me. His eyes dark and clouded. Without a word, he kicked off his shoes and slipped into the backseat.

He crooked a finger at me. "Come here."

I swallowed hard. His shirt was unbuttoned; moonlight washing over his body, highlighting his strength and muscles. He had pulled his boxers and pants up, but they hung dangerously low on his hips. He looked sexy and dangerous.

"Come here." He repeated. "Before I drag you here."

**Sasuke**

Hinata bit her lip, and then quickly pulled her skirt up. I watched. It was almost like a strip tease. I saw a flash of white underwear and smiled. With her skirt hiked up to her thighs, she climbed into the backseat reluctantly. I pulled her into an embrace, holding her on top of me. She was so cute and sexy. I ran a hand up her leg teasingly. I loved the feel of her thighs. Her skin was so smooth and feminine. She giggled under my touch and I nuzzled her neck. She smelt warm and sweet, like violets and green tea. I pulled off her top, and sucked her skin, between her confined breasts.

"Not too hard," she breathed. "See… mark…" her sentence dissolved into a moan as I cupped her breast and squeezed.

I traced my hands over her stomach, up her breasts, brushing her pebbled nipples, and over her shoulders and down her neck. Her skin was so soft. My hands made their way up her thighs, her sides, and her back. I unclipped her bra and started to devour her breasts; her nipples were a dusty-rose against her cream flesh. I licked her nipple and she shuddered against me, arching her back. Her fingers danced on my skin, rubbing her palms against my chest and nipples, tracing the contours of my abs, and dipping dangerously low into my pants.

I gently pulled her nipple with my lips, my tongue flicking and rubbing against the flesh inside my mouth. Her breath hitched and she shuddered. Her body started to move against me, trying to find some friction.

"Sasuke." Her lips brushed my neck. "I want you."

All self-control broke. My body moved, and her back was against the front seat. One foot rested on the backseat for support, while her other leg was wrapped around my waist. I had no idea how this position came about, but I didn't care. I slid her underwear off and groaned. She was so wet. My fingers dipped into her and I felt her wetness spread. Her hips thrashed wildly. Her hair was mused, her breasts visible in the dappled moonlight. I pulled my boxers down and guided myself to her. My head teased her core. I rubbed it against her clit, and slid my length against her nether lips. She moaned and began to move against me. She covered my length with her arousal. It was so hot. I couldn't take it any more. I placed the tip into her and circled my hips. She clenched around me, trying to pull me in. I went in slowly, watching the emotions that fluttered across her face.

I paused as I was completely sheathed in her heat. Her hips moved in a slow circle. I pulled out slowly, enjoying the feel of her around me, and pushed back in. She gasped and bucked her hips.

"Faster. Please." She whispered.

I moved. The sound of wet skin echoed in my head as I thrust into her. A musky scent filled the car, the windows fogged and my vision blurred. We kissed, teeth and lips, tongue and mouths, passionate and out of control. She tightened against me. Her muscles clenching around me like a velvet fist.

A strangled moan left her swollen lips as she came. I buried my face into her hair as I came, pressing my body against her. My length jerked inside her. She sighed sleepily, her leg slipping form my waist. I fell back onto the seat, taking her with me. I kissed her temple and sighed. I should have taken her to a hotel so that we could spend the night making up for the last two.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's the backseat lemon XD I don't think Sasuke is done with her yet thought =P

Thanks for the reviews and alerts~ I probably would have left it at chapter 11 if so many people didn't request more =) Hopefully the future chapters will live up to your expectations.


	13. Oh Brother!

Hi! Sorry for not updating – I was wracking my brain, wondering what to write next.

Thanks for the yummy reviews =)

nerd4ever243 ~ I haven't tried _that_ 'Backseat' position, but maybe I should have described it more XD

If anyone tries it out, let me know how it feels XD **Not** your lemon experience, but how your body feels sitting that way and if it's uncomfortable and impossible to be in.

I thought it would be possible though. If you push the passenger seat forward, so it's leaning like: /

You have some back support…

Try to picture it with my vague 'net drawings' XD

|_ = back seat

/_ = front seat

Car cut in half long ways = |_ /_

Then, S = Sasuke, H = Hinata

|S_H_/_

=_=; Hmm.. I might just try it in my car and see if it is possible, but I kinda imagined it would be an interesting position. Anyways..

blackirishawk ~ I wish I was Hinata too XD hahaha..

Cloud Envy Shikamaru and CandyGirl999 ~ yeh, pretty dangerous pervy move on Hinata's part, but I rekon she would do it, like a getting back at Sasuke, teasing him and all.

chibi beary ~ I'm not sure what other lemons I have in mind, but an onsen lemon would be pretty hot.

UchihaMistress723 ~HAHAHA! I guess I am a female Jiraya o_o I kind of feel sorry for my bf… since he doesn't know what a perv I am =_=

Thanks to the rest of the chap 12 reviewers: Saki-Hime, Olive, shareece, SasuNarulover49, happy bryce, kenpachi.M, Shadow-whispers, fangirl

~Thanks for everyone for reading, adding me to your favs and reviewing.

Sorry if I missed your name – I'll make it up with this update =P

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I woke to the sound of Sasuke singing softly under his breath and something digging into my back. Forcing my eyes opened, I realized that I was lying across the backseat and the middle seatbelt was the object that was digging into me. Sasuke was sitting in the drivers seat, focusing on the road he was driving on.

I sat up slowly and realised that I was still partially naked. Sasuke had only draped his jacket over me. I clutched it to my chest in embarrassment. In the review mirror I saw Sasuke's eyes. He smiled.

"We're almost home. Did you have a good nap?"

"How long did I sleep for? Are you tired?" I asked.

He glanced back at the road. "Only an hour. I'm okay." He reached for something and held up a bottle of water. "Drink?"

I pulled my arms through his jacket and leaned forward to take the bottle. "Thanks."

"Would you be okay to stay over my place tonight?"

I looked at the time on the dashboard. It was almost midnight. My stomach fluttered. It would be my first time, staying over night.

I nodded. "Okay."

He pulled into his driveway and opened my door. I slid out and he pulled me into a hug. "You really look sexy with my jacket on."

I raised an eyebrow. He smiled and fiddled with the jacket's zip. He pulled it down an inch and I smacked his hand.

"Sasuke!" I hissed.

He smiled and ducked his head down. His lips were warm on my neck, on the skin that he had exposed. "We're outside." I mumbled, my brain fuzzy from his kisses and sleep.

He grunted and pulled away. He kissed my forehead and opened the boot to retrieve our bags.

"I need a shower." I felt sticky from our previous romp in the backseat.

He smirked. "We could save water by showering together."

I rolled my eyes. "As if. You'll want to do more than shower." I kissed his cheek. "You should shower first and get some rest. You have work in the morning, right?"

He sighed. "I can call in sick."

I laughed. "We were just with your parents, your dad will know you're playing hooky."

"Fine." He muttered. "But when I get home from work, you better be here."

"I'll be here." I smacked his ass. "Now, go shower."

While Sasuke showered, I helped myself to his kitchen. I hunted the kitchen for the ingredients and settled for making yakisoba. I smiled as I chopped and peeled ingredients. I was frying the noodles when a pair of arms encircled my waist. Sasuke planted a kiss on the back of my neck and I shivered.

"What are you doing?" he asked, resting his chin between my neck and shoulder.

"Making your lunch." I replied. I turned off the fire and plated the food into a lunch box.

"The shower is free." He sniffed my neck.

I wiggled in his embrace. "Sasuke, I'm sweaty and smell."

He tightened his hold. "You smell nice to me."

"Biased." I replied with a blush. "Go to bed, I'll join you when I'm done."

He sighed and released me reluctantly. "Wake me when you come in."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to wake you up."

"If you don't, I'll wake you up in the morning."

I turned and kissed his lips gently. "That's fine with me."

He moved forward for another kiss and I turned my head. "If I let you kiss me, you're not going to stop at a kiss."

He pouted and released me. My lips twitched, wanting to smile. Then he grabbed the side of my face and kissed me. He eased back with a smile. "See, I do have self-control."

* * *

><p>It felt so good having a shower. I sighed in bliss as the hot water washed away the sweat and eased my muscles. I heard a creak and strained my ears. I wondered if Sasuke was coming back for a second shower. I should have locked the bathroom door. I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel I had hung on the shower. Wrapping it around myself I opened the shower door. I squinted into the fog I had created. Sasuke was leaning over the sink, back to me. He was shirtless, dressed in his dark blue boxers. I ran a hand down his back. Was he throwing up?<p>

"Are you okay? Feeling sick?" I asked, worried. I slipped my arms around him in a lose embrace. "Do you need something?"

He turned his head and I frowned. I yelped and stumbled back in shock. I had just hugged Sasuke's brother, Itachi! My elbow hit the edge of the shower and my foot slipped on the wet floor. I saw him move towards me, surprise on his face as he tried to steady me.

I lay on the tiles, dazed. Something warm was pressed against my wet hair and I wondered if I was bleeding. Then I realised that it was Itachi's arm, cradled around my head, protecting me. His naked chest was pressed against my side, his thigh between my naked legs, with a thin towel separating our bodies.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep voice. He raised himself up on one arm, leaning over me.

I nodded slowly. "Sorry. Thanks." My face felt hot. What was with this scenario? My mind screamed.

"Can you sit?"

We untangled our bodies slowly and sat on the cold tiles. I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I thought Sasuke was showering." He paused and I felt his eyes trailed down my body. "I'll let you get changed."

I locked the door behind him and quickly pulled on my clothes.

When I came out, Itachi was gone.

I quietly slipped away into Sasuke's room. I checked to make sure it was Sasuke in bed, before burrowing my face into his back. I was such an idiot. I had completely forgotten that Itachi lived with Sasuke, since I hadn't seen him before. I heard Sasuke mumble in his sleep, and turned around, pulling me into his chest. I tucked my chin to my chest and breathed in the scent of Sasuke.

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning my butt was sore. There was a bruise on it due to my fall last night in the bathroom. I hadn't felt it until now because of the embarrassment. Sasuke didn't wake me as promised. He had simply kissed the top of my head, whispered he'd see me tonight and left for work. I could only respond with a noise. I didn't sleep wall last night and I felt agitated and sluggish. I wanted to reverse time. I knew I had to tell Sasuke about the shower incident, but it was awkward and embarrassing.<p>

I looked at my reflection in Sasuke's mirror.

"Sasuke, last night I bumped into your brother, while I was showering. I thought he was you and hugged him from behind and then we fell. Nothing happened, he just saw me in a towel and he was half naked." I frowned at myself.

"You don't have to tell Sasuke when happened."

I spun at the sound of the familiar voice. Itachi was standing in Sasuke's doorway. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt. I felt myself blush as I remembered him shirtless.

"I ha-have to tell Sasuke. If I don't tell him what happened, it's like we're hiding something. But I can't tell him because it's em-embarrassing?" I stammered.

His eyes darkened and skimmed over me. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." He turned away. "I won't say anything to Sasuke. It was an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Not sure what you all think about this development XD

Sorry there was no lemon this time, but I'll be uploading a new story, which will consist of plotless lemon smut named: **The Lemon Tree Chronicles**.  
>~The title should give you a clue as to what it's based on. Haha. Look forward to it! =)<p> 


	14. Midnight Kiss

Hi =) Glad everyone is enjoying this fic ^_^

Well, without further ado - here's the next chap!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata:<strong>

How could our first meeting be in the bathroom? I shook my head as I slipped into my nurse uniform.

"Hey, stranger. How was the meeting with the parentals?"

I glanced up and saw Ino changing into her uniform. I didn't even notice that she had come into the changing room.

"It was good." I replied lamely. If only my meeting with Itachi had gone as smoothly.

Ino turned to face me. She raised an eyebrow delicately. "Is that why you look like crap?" she smiled mischievously. "Or did Sasuke keep you up all night?"

"No. He didn't." My thoughts that night had been filled with a different Uchiha.

"That's disappointing. So, what was keeping you up all night if it wasn't Sasuke's dic – "

"Ino!" I hissed, interrupting her.

"You might want to keep your voices down when discussing your sex life."

Ino and I turned to the new voice and found Sakura looking at us. "I can hear from you outside."

I felt myself blush. Ino waved her hand airily. "Let them listen. They're probably drooling with envy."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Or puking because they're grossed out, especially if you talk about your sex life with Kiba."

Fire shot into Ino's eyes. "They'll be paralyzed with trauma if they hear about you and Sai."

"Oh, yeh? Well…"

I gritted my teeth. Their arguing was making my head throb. "I saw Itachi naked."

Immediately their banter stopped. "Well, technically he wasn't butt naked since he had his boxers on."

Ino licked her lips. "How did he look? I bet Itachi has a great bod."

Sakura bumped Ino's side. "By Itachi you mean Sasuke's older brother?"

I nodded slowly and sighed.

"How did that happen?" asked Ino, curiously.

I fiddled with my buttons. "I stayed over at Sasuke's last night because we got home late from his parent's. I was having a shower and then Itachi came in…" I trailed off.

"You were naked?" breathed Sakura.

"I had a towel on." I paused and grimaced. "Then we fell."

Ino covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. Sakura glared at Ino until she sobered up.

"So, what did Sasuke do when you told him about it?"

I winced. "I haven't had the chance."

Ino smirked. "Oooh. Sounds interesting."

Before I could reply, Tsunade stuck her head inside the room. "Girls! Hurry up and get out here." We shuffled out of the room.

As I was leaving to attend my duties, Tsunade called after me. "Oh, and Hinata, who's body is better? Itachi or Sasuke?"

I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I stumbled away.

* * *

><p>Beep. I fished my phone out of my bag. Sasuke was calling. It was after my shift and I was stalling.<p>

"Hello?" I began.

"_Where __are __you?_ He demanded in a surly tone.

"Outside."

The phone went dead and Sasuke opened his front door with a brooding face.

"You. Are. Late." He dragged me into the house and shut the door.

Before I could react, Sasuke pushed me up against the front door and ravaged my mouth with hot kisses. He nipped my bottom lip and sucked it playfully.

"I missed you." He murmured into my hair, before kissing my neck.

I gasped as he bit me and sucked my flesh.

"St-stop!" I gasped. I didn't want Itachi to catch us in this position, and I still had to tell him about the bathroom incident.

He gave my neck a gentle kiss before stepping back. "What?"

I played with the hem of my shirt uncomfortably. "Something happened last night when you were sleeping." I began.

"Did you get yourself off while I was sleeping?" he asked

"What? No! No…" I shook my head, blushing madly.

"Because, if you did, I wouldn't mind. Although I'd rather be awake and watch you." He smirked. "It would be hot."

"Sasuke!"

"Stop teasing her, little brother." The voice sent a shiver down my spine.

Sasuke tilted his head back to glance at Itachi. "She's fun to tease."

Itachi smiled and slowly walked towards us. I felt my heart beat faster. How could I tell Sasuke what happened with Itachi around?

"Itachi, this is my girlfriend, Hinata. Hinata, this is my older brother, Itachi."

Itachi nodded at me. "Nice to meet you, Hinata."

"Ni-nice to meet you." I stuttered. Was he going to forget the whole naked bathroom experience?

* * *

><p>During dinner I noticed how much Sasuke adored Itachi. It was the little things that surprised me. When Itachi spoke, Sasuke would tilt his head slightly, giving Itachi his full attention. When Itachi spoke of his training trip with his friends, Sasuke's brow had creased with worry at some of the things that Itachi had done. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead gently. "Don't stress, Sasuke. I'm back aren't I?"<p>

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, glowering at Itachi. "I hate it when you do that."

I hid a smile. Although Sasuke said he hated it when Itachi poked his forehead, I could tell that he took pleasure from it – it was a sign of Itachi's brotherly affection for him.

When Itachi had excused himself, Sasuke pulled my seat towards him. "Itachi's amazing, isn't he?" his smile was soft and warm, an expression I had never seen before. Guilt crept into my heart as I wondered if telling Sasuke about the bathroom incident would make things awkward between them.

"What's wrong?" he touched my cheek gently.

"Nothing." I forced a smile onto my lips. "You really love him, huh?"

Sasuke wriggled uncomfortably. "Yeh, he's my big brother. He's always been there for me."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He was really cute being bashful and all. His shyness disappeared as a dangerous glint entered his eyes. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

I flopped onto my bed and slipped my arms behind my head. Although I was staring at the ceiling, Hinata's face kept coming to mind. I groaned and shoved my over my face. I had told Hinata that it had been an accident, and it had been, except that since that moment, the image of her body and blushed had been burned into my mind.

The first time I saw Hinata, I had felt an undeniable pull towards her. It also happened to be the time when Sasuke had announced his intention to make Hinata his bride. She had looked lovely in her lavender kimono, embroidered with white and violet blossoms that were edged with silver thread. She was glowing that day, holding a handful of snowdrops while clinging to her mother's side. I could see why Sasuke had fallen in love at first sight. And Hinata was now even more beautiful.

A soft giggle roused me from my memories. There was a low murmur and the sound of a door clicking shut. I threw my pillow off and slipped out of the house, escaping the sounds of Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Strange seeing you here," whispered a seductive voice. I glanced up from my beer and saw Anko slide into the seat beside me. "How was your training trip?"<p>

"Good." I replied and took a long swing of my beer.

"Something eating you up?" she stirred her drink slowly. I watched the apple green liquid swirl and ebb in her glass. "You can talk to me." She smiled over her apple martini. "Or, if you want, I can be a distraction."

I smiled despite myself and signaled for another beer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I stumbled back into my house, feelings intoxicated. I had drunk too much with Anko, but left before I made a mistake and took her up for her offer of a distraction.<p>

I wondered if Hinata had left. I opened Sasuke's door quietly and my lost my breath. Hinata was sleeping beside Sasuke. Her back was pressed against Sasuke's, silky midnight blue tresses spilling across the bed sheet covers and down the side of the bed like a waterfall. My body moved before I knew what I was doing and I found myself leaning down to her. I brushed her finger across her face and pressed my lips to her forehead.

**Hinata:**

I heard him come in. I thought that Itachi was checking to see if I had stayed, but then the wedge of light remained and I felt warm fingers brush my hair. Something soft touched my forehead and I realised that Itachi had kissed me. I held my breath until the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm not sure what I want to do with Itachi's feelings =P

I was going to add this section when Itachi got drunk, but I wasn't sure how people felt about the pairing - I couldn't think of anyone close to his age XD

Bonus mini lemon~ ItachixAnko - Don't read it if you don't like! =)

* * *

><p>Her skin was soft against my fingertips, and her muscles firmer than I expected. Her lips brushed my neck and trailed hot kisses down my chest. I groaned as her she engulfed my nipple in her hot wet mouth, and tangled my fingers in her dark hair. She glanced up and her pale eyes shimmered and darkened to a brown hue. My alcohol induced brain fizzled and I struggled to remember what I was doing. Before I could comprehend what was happening, her mouth closed over my length and began to suck me hard and slow. I gripped the bed sheets as her tongue swirled around my tip and rubbed against it. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus. Her mouth left my length and a bolt of clarity struck my mind. I was with Anko. I forced my eyes opened and found myself looking at an erotic view: Anko's dark hair cascading down her silky back, her round ass facing me. From this view I could imagine that the woman sliding against me was Hinata. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't think straight. Anko gripped my length and slipped a condom on me. Then I was sliding into her. I groaned and gritted my teeth as she clenched her inner walls around me. She glanced back; her face lit by a sultry smile and began to lift her hips up and down. I let her go, wishing myself to oblivion.<p> 


	15. Caught

Good evening! It has been a while since I last updated.. so here's a little smut =D

Sorry there isn't any SasuHinaIta in this chapter. Well, hope you enjoy it any how =P Not much plot in this chapter.. just a lemon - we all need our dose of vitamin C =P

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<br>**"Don't worry about it, Hinata. Your dad's probably forgotten about it." Sasuke murmured against my neck.  
>He knelt behind me, arms braced against the table, trapping me. I pulled away and shot him what I hoped was an admonishing look. I was still upset and embarrassed. I couldn't believe that after being caught by my dad in an awkward situation, we still had the balls to 'trick' my dad into thinking that Sasuke had left and gone home. Technically, he had left, drove down the street to hide his car. But he had snuck back in through the back door and was now 'hiding' in my room.<p>

He sighed and moved to my side, with his back leaning against the edge of the table. He looked down at my hands. I was trying to focus on writing my study notes. His fingers walked across the table and touched my left hand. "Don't be angry." He traced my skin with his finger.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to mask the effects of his touch. I didn't want to give him _any_ satisfaction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his lips twitch. Focus! I told myself, when I realized I was writing gibberish.

He reached across and laid his hand on my right hand, stilling my writing. "Hinata." He kissed my neck, just below my ear. I felt heat rush through my body.

"Sasuke." I warned. My eyes drifted to my door. "My dad."

He ignored me and kissed my nose, my eyes lids and cheeks. My body began to tingle.

"Sasu…" his lips covered mine, muffling his name in my mouth.

His fingers ran down my arm, and laced his fingers with mine. I shivered as his hand skimmed the skin below the hem of my shirt. His arm wrapped around me drawing me to him, and then he was pulling me up. I gasped as flung me over his shoulder. I gripped his hips for support and my fingers tangled in the handcuffs that dangled from his belt. An image from Ino's manga filled my mind.

I felt Sasuke move, and then his ass was in my face, so I smacked it. He grunted and patted my own ass. I bit my lip and slipped one hand down his pants and squeezed an ass cheek. A disgruntled sound left his mouth. "Hinata!" he hissed and yanked my hand out of his pants. Without a warning, he dumped me on my bed.

I lost my breath and found him on top of me, kissing me. I pulled at his shirt and he paused. He leant back and removed his shirt. The ripple of his muscles and arms flexing sent a wave of lust through me. I rolled us over, dominating him. Kissing his neck and chest, while my fingers rubbed and rolled his nipples. His fingers dug into my thighs and he pulled me into him. I bit my lip, holding in my moan. My dad was still home. I pressed my body against Sasuke and slid down slowly, loving the feel of his skin, hard and smooth against mine. My fingers touched cool metal. I licked his nipple and sucked it into my mouth. He groaned and his hips shifted beneath me. I played with his other nipple, distracting him. I ran a hand over his clothed length.

"Put your arms up, above your head." I instructed him. I squeezed him and watched him slowly comply, eyes half lidded with lust. I kissed up his side, my tongue sweeping across his nipple. I brushed my lips against his neck and placed feather kisses along his inner arm. My other hand worked on his pants and caressed his length through his boxers. His lips parted and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so sexy and vulnerable, I was almost sorry for what I was about to do. _Snap_. His eyes shot open as metal encased his wrists. I smiled. Seeing Sasuke handcuffed to my bed frame, with his cuffs was undeniably hot and alluring. I felt something devious come over me.

I slid down his body and off the bed.

"Hinata…" his eyes burned with something dangerous. "If you don't let me go in five seconds, you're gonna regret it."

I laughed softly and padded across my room to the door. Pressing my ear against it, I could hear my dad snoring. I switched my light off. Soft strands of moonlight filtered into my room, casting a glow on Sasuke's face. His eyes were intense, watching me.

Summoning my courage, I attempted a strip tease. I turned away from him as I pulled my shirt off and shimmied out of my shorts. I heard him take a breath. I turned my head and froze. I had never seen Sasuke look at me like that before. It made my knees weak. I pulled my hair out, letting it flow over my shoulders. It was strange – the sensation of hair on my bare skin. I unclasped my bra and slid the straps down my arms, slowly, antagonizing him as I hid my breasts behind my hair. I approached him, allowing the moonlight to skim across my skin.

I moved on top of him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss with a ferocity that made me wet. His legs wrapped around me, pulling me against his aching need. I pulled back and smiled. I savored the feeling of his chest against my fingers, the expressions on his face and his length throbbing beneath me. I slid his pants and boxers down. Blushing as his length sprung up to meet me. I ran my hands up his legs and kissed his inner thigh. He bit his lip, strangling his moans. Then I kissed the base of his length. A throaty groan tumbled from his lips as I kissed up his length. I showered him with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, my tongue darting out to lick and my lips closing to suck. He thrust his hips up. I held his thighs and enveloped his tip into my mouth. He cursed softly under his breath as my tongue swirled and licked, dipped and rubbed against him. His breathing was shallow. I slowly took more of him into my mouth. I wouldn't be able to last long. My jaw was starting to ache. I pulled up slowly, keeping my teeth away from his sensitive flesh, but ensuring my lips were tight around him.

"Hinata, you…"

A tiny squeak of surprised escaped from me as Sasuke pinned me down.

"How?" I whispered, glancing at the empty cuffs that were trapped to my head frame.

"Your time is up." He whispered hotly.

His hands slid up my body, brushing aside my hair and squeezing my breasts. I pressed my lips together, trying to suppress my moans as he feasted on my skin, his tongue lapped up my nipple into his mouth while his other hand pulled and pinched my other nipple.

He kissed down the valley of my breasts, over my stomach and hip, while he removed my underwear. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I felt his length slid against me, and them our limbs were tangled as we moved into a sitting position. He entered me slowly. I bit his neck to muffle the sounds. His hands gripped my hip and back, supporting me as he moved into me. He pushed me down and raised my hands above my head, nibbling on my other nipple as he thrust into me. I covered my mouth with my arm. Pleasure washed over me. Then his lips crashed onto mine and our tongues moved in and out in time with his thrusts. My hips shifted to meet him. I locked my ankles around his back, gripped my headboard and arching my back. Pleasure spiked through me as he hit a sensitive spot within me. The friction between our bodies sent waves of ecstasy coursing through my blood. I sighed with contentment as his body pressed against my clit. My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers digging into his back as I rode the peak. His movements were frantic and uneven. I squeezed down on him and felt him jerk within me. I slipped a hand between us and rubbed his nipple. He bit my neck as he came. He shuddered and emptied himself in me.

My hands and legs slipped from him. He bundled me into his arms and drew the quilt over us.

"You are irresistible." He muttered against the top of my head. He kissed my head and we drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**A little bit OOC for Hinata, but I think that Sasuke's pervy-ness would rub onto her XP

Mmm.. I wana handcuff Sasuke to my bed XD actually, it be better if my bf would cosplay as Sasuke and let me cuff him XD ahaha..


	16. Contagious

nerd4ever243 ~haha, ItaHinaSasu smut.. sorry, I don't think there will be any.. but maybe I'll write a one-shot involving that pairing in the future =P haha, what is it about my lemons that make me the best lemon writer you've found so far?

Shnizel ~hope this chap gives you a little more insight into the relationships =P hah, it would be funny if I could summon Sasuke and cuff him to your bed =P wonder what your reaction would be? *cough* fan girl. hehe.

blackirishawk, Lastine ~haha, that would be interesting =P maybe I'll use that idea in the future =) since it's realistic, although if you just caught your daughter in a 'compromising' position, would you really want to catch her in the act? Scar!

To the curious readers~ Sasuke is _Sasuke_, and a cop, so I bet he'd be able to get out of anything =P hehehe..

Thanks to all the reviewers! This update is for you! =)

**Note:** There's a short time skip between this chapter and last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It had been five days since I had last seen Sasuke. I sighed and burrowed myself deeper into my blanket. My throat was dry and sore, my head was throbbing and my nose was blocked and stung from being blown too many times.

It was embarrassing how I had caught this cold. I blamed Sasuke's perverted tendencies. Just before he left for his police-training program, he had taken me out to a reserve that was centred around a crystal lake of freshwater. It had started out with a caress, then a kiss, and knowing Sasuke, I should have anticipated his next move, because I was freezing my ass off and we were doing things in the open. I sighed and reached for a tissue – it was frustrating, having a runny nose that was blocked. I was regretting our romp in the wild.

Bzz Bzz. I dropped my used tissue into the bin by my bed and grabbed my phone off my bedside table. I retreated under my blanket.

Sasuke:  
><em>How you feeling? Sorry I made you sick. If it wasn't for this dumb training program I would be able to take care of you.<em>

I smiled and texted a reply: _I__'__m __getting __better. __I __forgive __you, __but __I__'__m __NEVER __doing __that __again. __Don__'__t __worry __about __me. __Just __take __care __of __yourself._

Sasuke:  
><em>When I get back I'll make it up to you. Miss you.<em>

Three more days until Sasuke's return. I felt a lonely ache for him. I missed him.

My dad had left on another business trip, and Hanabi had a group assignment and had to meet her group members. I groaned. I knew that wouldn't die from this flu, but it felt like I was dying. My body ached and my joints felt stiff. I really wanted a hug from Sasuke – even if he was the cause of my suffering.

A quiet knock on my door urged me out from my hibernation. Peeking out from my blanket, I saw Hanabi enter my room with someone. A blur of black hair caught my attention.

"Sasuke?" my heart leaped into my throat, and I felt nervous. I hoped I didn't look as bad as I felt.

"Hinata." The voice didn't belong to Sasuke. I rubbed my eyes and my eyesight sharpened. Itachi materialized before me.

"Itachi?" I frowned, confused. Why was Itachi here? Nothing could have happened to Sasuke – he had just messaged me a minute ago. I looked at Hanabi.

"I'm leaving now, and Itachi just dropped by…" she trailed off. "Get better, Hinata. I'll come back as soon as my group meeting is over." She waved and left the door open.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke told me you weren't well and asked me to check up on you." He glanced around my room. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick. I think I'm still contagious." I replied. I pushed myself up on shaky arms.

Itachi moved towards my window. His strides were smooth and confident. I wondered how many girl's rooms he had been in. He opened my window and sat on my window seat. His eyes scanned my bookshelf.

"Still a book worm?"

I struggled to arrange my pillows behind my back. He glanced at me. "Just rest."

"What…" I paused as he pulled out a book from his bag. I caught a glimpse of the title: Poetry.

He waved the book at me. "Listen to Hanabi and _rest_. I'll read to you."

A wave of dizziness washed over me and I complied, content to be partially propped up on my pillows – it helped with my breathing.

Itachi's long fingers opened the book. The sound of crisp paper rustling filled the room, and then silence, which was followed by his voice, low and melodic.

"I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart.

I am never without it. Anywhere I go, you go, _my_ _dear_…"

I found myself relaxing to the sound of his voice.

"I want no world, for _beautiful__you_ are my world…"

Sleep stroked my mind soft as rose petals. I couldn't help but think that there was a sad longing in Itachi's tone. Maybe it was the poem, the pace and tone of the words, and my mind was just deceiving me? I felt my eyes flutter shut. Itachi's words swirled in my mind like drifting snowflakes, melting before I could comprehend their meaning. His voice was muted, the words a blur of soft sounds.  
>Something soft pressed against the top of my head. Was it a hand? A kiss? I struggled to open my eyes, to see if Itachi was standing over me, but sleep dragged me down into oblivion.<p>

The sound of a door closing jolted me awake. I sat up and looked for Itachi. My room was quiet and empty - I wondered if I had conjured Itachi up in a dream, but my window was slightly open. It was real. I kicked back my blanket and tip toed down stairs. Silence greeted me. Hanabi was probably still out. I frowned and entered the kitchen. A pot was sitting on the counter with a note:

_Eat it with your medicine and go back to sleep - __Itachi._

I opened the pot and found rice porridge. Tiny pieces of prawn and egg were laced with the soupy rice. I was surprised at the taste and was touched that Itachi cooked for me. My heart ached painfully as I thought of Sasuke. I wished that it was Sasuke that was took care of me and not Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was due back the next day and I had thankfully recovered from my flu. I frowned at my phone. Sasuke had texted me that Itachi had caught the flu – most likely from visiting me. Out of guilt and appreciation, I decided to visit Itachi. I hefted the bags in my hands and knocked on the front door.<p>

The door creaked open, revealing a disheveled and flushed Itachi.

"Hi," I began uncertainly. I had never been to Sasuke's place when Sasuke wasn't home.

Itachi stepped aside, letting me in.

"Hinata." He looked surprised. His expression loosened and I gasped as Itachi pitched forward. His body pinned me to the wall, hot and heavy. He was burning up.

"Itachi! Your burning up!" I struggled to push him off me. I eventually managed to maneuver us into a position that resulted in him covering me; his arm was draped over my shoulders as well as half his body. I huffed, gasping for air as I dragged Itachi towards the living room. I dumped him on the coach and slid down to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

I heard Itachi groan. I spun around to look at him. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his cheeks flushed. I reached out and touched his forehead gently. He had a fever. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen – I needed a bowl, ice, water and a cloth.

I leaned back to survey my work. I was satisfied that Itachi had a home made cooling pad for his head, but he didn't look good. My eyes trailed down his neck to the collar of his shirt. There was a slight sheen on his skin. I headed back to the kitchen for another bowl of water and a soft towel. I dipped my new towel into the bowl and wrung the excess liquid. Gently, I began to wipe Itachi's skin. I froze as Itachi's hand pinned my hand to his neck. His eyes fluttered open and I realized that he had long eyelashes.

"Hinata…" his hand squeezed my hand weakly. "What happened?"

"Y-you fainted at the door." I replied, wondering how I could retrieve my hand.

"Sorry to trouble you." He moved his hand and struggled to sit up. The towel on his forehead dropped onto his lap.

"You weren't troubling me. I came unannounced." I picked up the towel carefully.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

I watched him. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"No. I haven't had much of an appetite."

I shook my head. "Itachi, you have a fever. You _need_ to take medicine."

A small smile touched his lips. "It seems we've reversed roles." His eyes opened slowly, holding mine to his.

"I was a better patient than you." I smiled. "You should _rest_. I'll cook you something to eat with your medicine."

He shifted uncomfortably and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I'll take a shower first."

I nodded. "After you shower, the food should be ready." I waited for him to move. He sighed. "Can you help me stand?"

I bit my lip. "If you can't stand, how can you shower?" I didn't want to go into the bathroom if he fainted again – especially if he was naked.

"I'll manage. I can't rest feeling all sticky."

I shook my head, contemplating my choices. "If you want…I can wipe your body." I blushed. "Only your top half."

He smiled and nodded. "Sorry."

He held my eyes as i reached for his shirt. It was strange removing another guy's shirt. Itachi's body was different from Sasuke's. His skin was a warmer tone and his chest broader. I wiped his shoulders, following the contours of his muscles. He was just as defined as Sasuke. I moved the towel across the expanse of his chest and he shuddered.

"Is it cold?" my voice sounded husky. I cleared my throat and found Itachi watching me with an intense gaze that sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"No." his hand brushed my cheek gently, and it felt as intimate as a kiss. His thumb trailed down my skin softly, leaving a trail of longing in its wake. Sasuke had never touched me like this before. Sasuke's touch had always been physical – electric and sultry. Itachi's touch was warm and fleeting, as if he knew he shouldn't touch me but couldn't stop himself.

I was frozen in place by his touch. His eyes held me captive. His mouth curved down in a sad smile and he dropped his hand. His eyes closed and I moved back, released from his spell.

""I-I should make you something." I stuttered, and retreated to the kitchen. I realised that I had left my ingredients at the front door. When Itachi had fainted, I had dropped everything.

I tried to calm my racing pulse as I prepared the ingredients to make soup. I pinched and squished my cheeks and realized that they were warm. I caught my reflection in the window – there was something wild in my eyes. I splashed water on my face to cool myself down and went to work.

While the soup simmered on the stove I went to check up on Itachi. His chin was touching his bare chest. He was asleep and shirtless. I sighed and knelt in front of him.

"Itachi?" I whispered. "Itachi, the food is ready."

He shifted and raised his head slowly. "Dream…" he mumbled.

My breath caught as Itachi slipped down the couch and pulled me into an embrace. His body surrounded me – knees on either side of my thighs, my body pressed against his firm chest, and his arms wrapped around me. He smelt like rain and crushed leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yay! Progress! Haha.. sorry for stopping it here _

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =) If you're curious as to how Hinata got sick, I'll write a separate one-shot lemon story.


	17. Mine

Ahh, finally an update! Sorry to keep you all hanging. Enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

She was so warm and small in my arms. Her hair was silky against my skin and tickled my chest. Her skin was soft beneath my fingertips. I could feel her heart pounding against me.

"Itachi?" she whispered. I sighed into her neck and breathed her scent. Green tea, jasmine and soap.

Her fingers dug into my side and I slowly eased back, aware of my actions. Hinata eyed me warily.

"Are you still dizzy? You probably need to eat."

I watched her stand and leave. I rubbed my temples. I had lost control of myself. I slumped back against the couch, letting my head drop against the cushions. Staring up at the ceiling, I thought about Sasuke. I loved Sasuke the most out of everyone in my family. He was my baby brother, even if he was grown up and having sex. I winced at the thought. He had probably slept with Hinata.

**Hinata**

I walked into the kitchen, my mind full of fuzzy thoughts, even though Itachi was no longer touching me. Why did his touch affect me? I was with Sasuke – I loved Sasuke. But there was an attraction with Itachi, something I had refused to acknowledge.

I ladled some soup into a bowl and found the flu tablets I had bought just in case. I took a deep breath to compose myself, and stepped into the room. Itachi hadn't moved from the floor. His back was against the couch, and his head was tipped back. He had an arm flung over his eyes. My eyes traveled down the length of his body. His skin glistened with a faint sheen, enhancing the curves of his muscles.

"You'll catch a chill if you don't put on a shirt." I winced as my voice wavered.

Itachi looked up at me as I placed the bowl and medicine on the table.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks for visiting, Hinata."

I nodded. "Make sure you take your medicine. I'll… go home."

He stood and walked me to the door. I was glad to see that he had regained some strength. It made me feel better, that I could leave him alone.

I paused at the threshold. "Get better, Itachi."

He inclined his head and closed the door.

I sighed and turned away. A movement in the shadows caught my eye. I frowned and rubbed my eyes. Shaking my head I got into my car and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I was glad to be home. I fingered the origami flower that I found wedged under the front door. It was probably rubbish that had been swept up by the wind, except that it was crafted out of silky paper that was pure white. I dropped the flower onto the table as I went to check up on Itachi. I peeked into Itachi's room and saw that he was still asleep. He was probably still recovering from his flu. The thought reminded me of Hinata. I wondered if Hinata was into origami.

_Ding__Dong_.

I closed Itachi's door quietly and headed to the front door. Maybe Hinata had come to welcome me home. A few perverted thoughts entered my mind. I shook my head and opened the door.

I frowned at the person at the door. It wasn't Hinata.

The woman had slate blue hair, like the colour of the sea on a cloudy day, and smoky grey eyes. My eyes rested on the metal stud that pierced her lower lip.

"Hello, does Uchiha Itachi live here?"

"That depends. Who are you?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She smiled. "I'm Konan, Itachi's colleague. Itachi's been away from work for a week, so I wanted to visit."

I stepped back. "Come on in."

She inclined her head in thanks. "Is Itachi home?"

I closed the door. "He's not available."

Hesitation passed over her face. "Is he with his girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? I tried to recall if Itachi was seeing anyone.

Konan held out a bag of fruit. "If he's busy I'll just leave this with you."

I eyed the bag. "He's not busy."

"Konan?" Itachi staggered into the room, shirtless.

"Itachi!" a light blush coloured her cheeks and I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at Itachi's chest. "Put on a shirt." I admonished.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get the door." I called, hoping it would be Hinata.

I wasn't disappointed this time when I opened the door and found Hinata. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Hi." She smiled, her face flushed with pleasure.

"Hi," I replied, kissing her cheek.

"How's Itachi doing?" she asked as we walked into the living room.

"Come see for yourself." I replied, eyeing Konan.

Konan looked up and froze at the sight of Hinata. "Sorry. I should go now that your girlfriend is here. Get better Itachi."

I frowned. "What? Why is Hinata, Itachi's girlfriend?" I demanded, feeling possessive.

Konan bit her lip, and her metal stud glinted in the light. "I actually came to visit last night and saw her leaving here. Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt, so I kind of assumed…" she trailed off.

Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Konan, you've misinterpreted the situation." Itachi sighed. "Hinata came to visit me the other day and I fainted because of my fever. She was taking care of me." He glanced at me. "Because she's Sasuke's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed." She held out the bag of fruits, ducking her head. "Sorry, Sasuke, Hinata." She apologized.

"It was an honest mistake." Itachi replied with a smile. "Why don't I make some tea and you can tell me what's been happening with the Akatsuki team."

A slow smile spread across her face. She nodded and followed Itachi into the kitchen.

**Hinata**

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll have to make Itachi wear a shirt whenever you're over." He muttered.

I nodded and took his hand. A smile played on my lips. "And you'll take your shirt off whenever we're alone?"

He turned to me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I think that should apply to you as well." He smirked as heat rushed through my body.

"You." He kissed my neck. His lips brushed across my collarbone.

"Are." He planted a kiss on my collarbone and slipped his hands up my shirt so they rest on the skin of my hips.

"Mine." He pulled me close to him, molding our bodies to each other. His hot hands splayed against my back.

My breath caught as he hauled me onto his shoulders and carried me to his room.

"Wait!" I gasped as he dumped me on his bed. He crawled up towards me and I shivered. He looked like he was going to devour me. "People are home."

He smirked. "They're leaving. We don't have tea."

True enough I heard Itachi calling out and the front door slam shut.

Sasuke rested his body against mine. His fingers seeking out my skin and curves. They brushed over my so gently I shivered and my breath came out ragged. He smiled and kissed my skin – my wrists and fingers, shoulders and neck.

"I really missed you." He breathed against my hair.

"I missed you too." My fingers brushed up his stomach and I felt his muscles jump. My hands moved over his chest and he groaned as my palms brushed his nipples.

"I want you." He groaned, pressing his length against me.

I shuddered and moaned. He moved against me again, rubbing his length against my core.

We kissed. I felt feverish as our tongues swept into each other's mouths. It had been a week since we had kissed. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I whimpered against him and he deepened the kiss. His hands unclasped my bra and brushed the underside of my breast. I broke the kiss with a gasped moan as his hand, burning hot, squeezed my breast and nipple.

Our clothes disappeared in a frenzy and our skin pressed against each other. We kissed, our mouths hungry, our bodies aching. He slid into me without any resistance. I was wet – I felt so aroused by him. We moved together, driven by some wild need. Ecstasy pumped through my blood as he touched me and tasted my skin. His soft lips closed around my nipple, tweaking my hardened bud with his tongue and I rushed over the edge. Sasuke was relentless as he continued to pump into me. I shuddered and gripped his shoulders, feeling another wave of pleasure approach. His hand moved up my thigh and dipped between us. I cried out, gripping him. My arms tightened around him, afraid that I'd be swept away. I shuddered and buried himself into me as he came.

We lay, panting in a sweaty mass of arms and legs. He stroked my hair.

"Wow. Maybe I should go on training more often." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled into his neck and trailed a hand over his chest.

He clamped a hand over mine. "You do that and we're gonna start round two."

I bent my head and licked his nipple. He groaned and gripped my wrist, pulling me on top of him. "You gotta finish what you started."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I hope Konan wasn't too OOC for you.

Well, it's time for dinner! =) Hopefully it's Japanese XD


	18. Talk Dirty

Hi again =) I can't believe I'm updating within 2 days!

Thanks again to all who reviewed, especially last chapter - I wasn't sure how Konan would be received. Konan is one of my favourite girl characters ~Hinata is first of course =P  
>I wish there was more of Konan - she's tied with Temari on 2nd. If there was more of Konan, she'd probably be 2nd.<p>

Thanks to my loyal reviewers and new story followers: Ano, Saki-Hime, Kenpachi.M, itsmegonzo, Kaulitz-Twin-Fangirl, nerd4ever, shareece, blackirishawk, nina, JaychAn, KagomeXHinataLUVA, AeroWaves, nina, harley944, Cutsodeep, AmayaTas, Wannabe-Temari, dreamgirl108, Sayngel, ihazkitteh, SarcasticScript...

and all the other reviewers I mentioned in my previous chapters ~you are the muse for me =)

dreamgirl108 - I hope you'll change your mind about this story.

Sayngel - hope that was enough ItaHina fluff for you =P

nerd4ever243 - sorry I can't be your new god. Thanks for the compliment =)

AeroWaves - sorry for putting that scar in your mind and heart *bows head in apology* hopefully the next few chaps will make it up to you =)

Well, on with the story =) beware - **SERIOUS** **SMUT ALERT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

Seeing Hinata with Sasuke cleared my mind. I didn't want to come between her and my brother. As I walked with Konan to the coffee shop around the corner, I decided that I would distance myself from Hinata. I would burry my feelings for Hinata until they faded away.

"Sorry for making you come out with me when you're still recovering," murmured Konan.

I glanced down at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It feels good to be out of the house."

My heart gave a painful squeeze when she ordered a cup of burnt rice green tea. She reminded me of Hinata, but her hair was fairer and her eyes darker. I bit the inside of my cheek. Konan was different from Hinata.

"How have things been?" I asked, trying to focus.

Her eyes saddened. "It's been hard since Yahiko's death. I still think about him, even though it's been a year."

My hand reached out to touch her arm. I had the strange need to comfort her. Konan was always a strong, rational woman, and seeing her so vulnerable surprised me. I had the urge to protect her.

"There's nothing wrong with remembering those who have passed away, especially when they are important people."

Her face softened into a smile. "Thank you, Itachi, for supporting me through this time and being a real friend."

Her fingers brushed my hand and I felt a spark from her fingertips. Warmth spread through me.

"I suppose it's harder to let go of because he passed away during a mission."

I nodded.

"Well, I better let you get some rest. I'll see you at work."

As we parted, I realized that the place Konan had touched me was tingling. I rubbed my hand and frowned. Strange.

**Hinata**

I woke up, once again in Sasuke's bed and sighed. I heard him laugh quietly. Soft lips kissed my shoulder blades.

"Is that a sigh of contentment?" he murmured against my skin, sending vibrations up my back.

I pushed myself up, wrapping myself in his quilt.

He leaned back and grinned. His hair was adorably mused and my fingers itched. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and mess it up.

"Before I forget." He slid off his bed and crossed the room. I blushed at the sight of his naked body. It was one thing being naked while in the act, and another walking around the room nude.

He smirked as I averted my gaze and brushed a hand along my heated cheeks. He tilted my chin up and kissed me gently.

"While I was away at that dumb training, I bought you this." He held out a rectangle shaped object wrapped with a silky lilac paper with a design of printed white flowers. I carefully unwrapped the lovely paper and gasped at the surprise present. It was a book – my favourite book.

"First edition. I stumbled across it and thought you'd like it."

"It's lovely! I love it! Thank you!" I gently placed the book on the bed and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"It must have been expensive." I murmured as I opened the book. I blinked at the piece of paper that was wedged between the cover and first page.

_ Dear Hinata,_

_This is for you – because you are first in my life._

_ Love Sasuke _

Tears welled in my eyes. I was touched by how sweet he was.

He ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face. "It's worth it to see you smile like that. Besides, money's just paper until you spend it."

I laughed and carefully closed the book. I placed it on the bedside table and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you."

He kissed me back and grinned. "We better stop there, unless you want to spend the night."

He slid off the bed and I eyed his ass. He had a cute ass. Feeling daring, I gave his ass a light pat. He yelped and turned around, his cheeks tinged red.

"Hinata," he growled.

I bit my lip. My lip quivered and I exploded into laughter.

He narrowed his eyes and before I knew it, Sasuke pushed me down on the bed. He held my wrists above my head and looked down at me. I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

Click. My eyes widened and Sasuke smirked. He had handcuffed my left hand to the headboard. I pushed him away with my free hand and scooted up the bed. He had gotten out of the handcuffs before, so I should be able to as well. I turned my back on him, trying to hide my exposed body.

I gasped as I felt his hands, hot and sensuous, rub up my back. They skimmed my breasts and ran down my arms. His hands covered mine and he pulled my right hand away from the handcuff.

"Hold on to the them." He commanded as he placed my hands over the bars.

Before I could react he grabbed my hips and pulled them back so that my ass was in the air.

"Sasuke!" I squealed in surprise. I squirmed, trying to get away.

He held my hips firmly.

I looked back and his head was tilted to the side, appraising my position.

"You look so hot like that."

I stilled and one of his hands traced the curve of my ass. He squeezed it and gave it a gentle pat.

"No, Sasuke!" I saw the look in his eyes.

My hands clenched the bars obediently as his head ducked down. His tongue licked me, tracing a line of fire through my core. My hips bucked and I bit my lip to stifle a groan. It was so kinky. I gasped as his cool fingers pried my slit open and then his tongue dipped into me. I couldn't cold back my moans as his tongue dived into my core, swirling and rubbing inside me, licking and sucking my clit. He flicked my clit with his tongue and I jerked. Pleasure rippled through my body. He stopped and his hands were on my thighs. They moved over my skin, across my stomach and fondled my breasts.

He kissed up my spine and nipped my ear. "I'm going to take you like this, Hinata."

I shuddered and nodded. He had brought me so close to the edge. I wanted released.

He palmed my breasts, rubbing the nipples with his palms, squeezing my flesh with his fingers.

"In this position, your breasts look bigger. I can imagine them swaying and bouncing as I thrust my cock into your hot, wet pussy."

My eyes snapped open. I had never heard Sasuke say such dirty words. He smirked and fingered my core. "You getting wet, hearing me talk like that?" he pinched my nipple and I arched my back. He licked my ear, and rubbed my clit with gentle strokes.

"I want you to speak dirty, Hinata." He sucked my neck and pulled my nipple between two fingers. My cheeks blossomed with new heat.

"I… I don't know how." I stammered.

He dipped his finger into my core, swirling it around, gathering my wetness and rubbed it onto my clit.

"Come on." he coaxed. "Just be honest. Say what you want. I'll do it."

What did I want? "I want… you in me." I moaned as his finger circled my nipple and flicked it back and forth.

He slipped two fingers into me and I shook my head. "N-not your fingers."

I could feel him smirk against my skin. "Be specific then."

"Your… cock." I didn't know how the word came out, and it seemed that Sasuke didn't expect it. He groaned and I felt his length slide against my dripping core. He rubbed it against my slit, coating his length.

"You're so sexy." He murmured, and slid into me. He brought up the finger that had been teasing my core to my nipple. It slid over my harden nub, wet with my own secretions. His fingers rubbed across both of my nipples, pinching and twisting them.

I moaned and pressed my ass against his stomach. Why wasn't he moving?

"Why aren't you moving?" I gasped. I tensed my inner muscles and heard him moan.

"You only said you wanted my cock in you."

"Sasuke," I whispered. He pressed my breasts together.

"It would be so hot to have you squeeze my cock between your gorgeous tits."

I shivered, wondering how it would feel to have my breasts used in that way. Would I feel violated? Would I feel good, having his length slide between my breasts, smearing our juices over me?

"Do what you want." I moaned out, giving myself over to it. "Just make me cum with your cock first."

I felt him shudder against me. His length slid out and he teased my entrance with his engulfed head. He moved back in, smooth and slow. Soon his thrusts became harder, faster and he gripped my hip, pulling my ass up higher.

I moaned as my breasts rubbed against the sheets, the friction was delicious against my nipples. His thrusts alternated between deep and shallow. His finger touched my clit and I came, squeezing around him. I felt him tense and jerk inside me as his hot cum filled me. He removed himself gently and turned me onto my back. He kissed me so sweetly I was stunned.

I heard another click and my hand was free. He touched my wrist, massaging it gently and kissed it.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

Embarrassed I buried my face into his chest and shook my head. "No."

He laughed and the round rumbled in his chest. "I didn't think you would ever talk dirty." He kissed the top of my head. "I think I've corrupted you."

Suddenly I found myself being lifted. He cradled me in his arms and brought me to the bathroom.

"Are you sore?" he took a soft cloth and soaked it in warm water.

I shivered as he cleaned me. It felt so intimate.

"I'm okay." I replied a little breathlessly. I would be feeling a little sore later – we did have sex three times. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he looked concerned.

I blushed. "I was just thinking. Is it even possible for a guy to have that much stamina?"

He chuckled and lifted me into the shower. "I'm an Uchiha."

I was surprised that he washed my hair and body without starting another round. After I was cleaned, I sat on the toilet seat, wrapped in a big towel and watching Sasuke shower. It was sexy – water cascading off his toned body. His dark hair all slick and wet. My eyes dipped down to his member and I wondered if I should take him between my breasts.

He stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. I swallowed hard. Why was he so sexy?

"I'll get us some clothes and then we can eat." He linked his fingers with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wooh *wipes brow* that was a kinky smut chapter, huh? I felt that the last lemon scene was pretty straight forward, so I wanted to write something with more.. heat. XD

I don't think it's physically possible to have so many rounds - correct me if I'm wrong XP

Hope you all enjoyed the ride - thanks for tuning in =) See you at the next update! ^_^


	19. Spar With Me

Happy new year! I'm still alive! Sorry for the extremely late update, but writing this chapter was hard - I wrote 3 versions, and I still haven't figured out what to do about Sasuke and Hinata... So I thought I'd update a chapter from Itachi's perspective.

Happy readings =)

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<br>**It was strange. I was looking forward to work. I felt anticipation stirring just beneath my skin with an electric charge. What was this feeling?

"I thought you had an afternoon shift."

I glanced up from my cup of coffee. I hadn't heard Sasuke come into the kitchen.

"One of the officers called in sick, so I'm taking his training session." I replied, dumping my cold coffee down the drain.

"Itachi?" Sasuke paused. His voice wavered with uncertainty.

I turned to him. "Yes, Sasuke?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I wanted to ask… how you feel about Hinata… and I."

I smiled and poked his forehead.

"Ow! Bro, that hurts!" he rubbed the red mark I created.

"I'm happy for the two of you." The words were easier to say than I had thought. "Have a good day, little brother."

I smoothed out the white fabric of my karate robe. It had been awhile since I had taken a sparing training session.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"

I paused in surprise. I wasn't expecting Konan to be here. "Should I leave?"

She flushed. "What? Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. I'm just surprised. The roster said you had the afternoon…" She trailed off, embarrassed. My lips twitched into an involuntary smile.

"To answer your question. I'll be overseeing the training session today."

"Oh," she smiled, and the electric charge I felt sizzled in my chest. "Maybe we should spar?"

I laughed. "You in the mood to lose?"

Her smile became mischievous. "Nope. I want to win."

"Alright, lets spar."

"Loser buys dinner?"

"Deal."

"Should we do this before everyone else gets here?" she asked, tightening the sash around her slim waist. My eyes lingered on the V-neck formed by her karate robe. I could see the sexy line of her collarbone. It was tantalizing.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?" I cleared my throat. "Yes. Lets start."

We bowed and moved into a stance. Her eyes were clear and focused. She looked different. She moved and I was caught off guard by her attack. Her punch to my ribs put me off balance. She ducked and her leg swept me off my feet. I grabbed the front of her robe, pulling her down with me. We wrestled on the ground. Her legs straddled my thighs. Her hands gripped my wrists. Her body pressed against mine, soft and feminine. Her hair was a mess.

"…8, 9, 10! You lose, Itachi!" she grinned, breathing hard. It sent a shock to my heart. She was beautiful.

My fingers slipped from her hold and trailed up her wrist. Her smile faded, but the light in her eyes brightened. My hand skimmed up her smooth skin.

Bang! She jumped at the sound of lockers slamming in the changing rooms. She stood and held out a hand to help me. I took her hand, holding on to it for a moment longer.

"See you at dinner," she whispered in my ear and disappeared into the crowd that emerged from the changing rooms.

I didn't want to wait until dinner to see her again.

**Konan  
><strong>I slumped against the lockers, my heart racing. Was it the adrenaline from the fight? Was it because of Itachi? It had been so long. I hadn't felt this way about anyone since Yahiko. My body tingled from his touch. It was been such a simple caress, his fingertips sliding up the skin of my arm. It had felt so intimate. I banged my head against the lockers and winced. I wanted him. Itachi. Sighing, I opened my locker and undid my belt. Warm arms slipped around my waist. My body reacted automatically and I swung around to elbow my opponent. He caught my arm and pushed me against the lockers.

"Itachi!" I breathed, "What are you doing? Your class…"

His eyes were intense, looking into me. His body inched closer and I gasped. I licked my dry lips and his eyes darted down. He looked up, into my eyes, silently asking permission. I nodded and then his lips were on mine. Our first kiss wasn't what I was expecting. He was rough and needy, hot and passionate. I had always assumed Itachi would be cool, like water. He would be smooth and contained. My eyes fluttered shut as his tongue dipped into my mouth. Our faces tilted and the kiss grew deeper. He groaned and his fingertips gently brushed against the bare skin of my stomach, my hips and ribs. They moved higher and my breathy moan urged him forward. His hand brushed over my bra, and for a split second I was glad that I had chosen a lace bra over my boring sports bra.

He pressed his hot body against mine and I shuddered, breaking the kiss as his fingers swept over my nipple. He kissed my neck, sucking on my collarbone, while he played with my breasts. He squeezed my breasts and rubbed a finger over my hardened nub. Teasing it in slow circles.

"Itachi…" my fingers laced in his damp hair and I pulled him in for another kiss. I nibbled his bottom lip, sucked his tongue and rubbed my tongue against his, as my body rubbed against him. I felt his erection against me. My hands slipped down his neck, over his strong shoulders and beneath his robe. He groaned as my fingers moved over his skin. I rubbed his nipple back and he pressed his erection into me.

"Konan," he murmured, hands digging into my hips.

We began to move, bumping into lockers and walls, until we hit the shower door. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled me inside and locked the door. I pulled his robe off, my hands greedy for his skin. I marveled at the strength in his arms, the taunt muscles beneath his skin that rippled as he tore off my robe and bra. I moaned loudly before I could clamp my teeth down on my lip. His tongue, hot and wet licked my right nipple, while his left hand rubbed and palmed my other breast. I gasped as he switched breasts, tweaking and twisting my wet nipple, while his tongue rubbed and his mouth sucked my left nipple.

"Itachi, now."

I pulled him up, our pants disappeared, and then his hard, pulsing member was sliding into me. He moaned and hiked my leg up around his waist, pushing deeper into me. My head dropped to his shoulder and I sucked his skin. I tasted salt and sweat. He moved slowly, as if savoring the moment.

"Look at me," he ordered in a husky voice.

I struggled to raise my head and forced my eyes open. He slid back into me and the pleasure threatened to close my eyes. The sound of him moving in me, sliding with my arousal and his intense eyes, watching emotions pass over my face was too much. I shuddered and came, clenching down on him. He growled and his control was lost. He began to move faster. I felt another climax approach.

"I'm… Itachi!" I cried out. His hand tightened on my upper thigh.

"Konan…" he tensed and I felt him come inside me. He moved slower and stopped, still inside me. We kissed and my hands played on his chest and he groaned. "If you do that, I'm going to have to take you again."

I felt him harden inside me. "But… you just came!"

He smirked. "I'm an Uchiha."

His hands squeezed both of my breasts and pinched my nipples. I gasped.

"We don't have time."

"Let's take a shower." He turned on the tap and pulled me down. "I'll take the floor. Wouldn't want to dirty your beautiful skin." He kissed my shoulder.

I slid down on top of him and his hands moved back to my breasts. It was crazy, how good his hands felt. It was crazy that I was having sex, twice with Itachi while a bunch of our colleagues sparred in the next room. It was crazy, but felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Is it weird for Konan and Itachi to get together? I couldn't think of any girl around his age that I would like to be with Itachi... Let me know what you think of this development and any ideas for Sasuke and Hinata - They just keep having sex! lol.


	20. Trust and Love

Thanks for the reviews and ideas for where to take the story!  
>Where's the beef ~ I'll be using your idea.<p>

This story will be going a little deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I was relieved when my shift at the hospital was finally over. I had little over an hour to get home and change before our movie and dinner date.

Bzz Bzz! I flipped my phone open.

"Hi, Sasuke. Is everything okay?"

"Hinata." My heart gave a little twist at the sound of my name through his lips. "I'm sorry, but I have to cancel tonight."

I shook my head, focusing on his words. "Did something happen?"

He sighed. "I have to work. Sorry."

"That's okay." I said brightly, "We can meet tomorrow."

"I'll make it up to you. Stay safe."

I hung up, trying not to feel disappointed. What should I do now? Go home and read a book?

"Hinata!" I glanced up and saw Ino and Sakura racing out of the hospital towards me.

"Good, you're still here." Ino draped an arm over my shoulder. "We're going to get a drink."

Sakura smiled, "Want to come?"

"Unless you're _busy_ with Sasuke." Ino smirked.

I shoved Ino lightly. "A girls night sounds fun."

The music washed over me as I dance. I spun in a circle with Sakura, the bass making my bones vibrate. I bumped and grinded against Ino, letting the alcohol sizzle in my blood. I had never drunk so much before.

"So, why aren't you and lover boy hitting the sack?" drawled Ino. She signaled for another shot. I cringed at the bitter taste as we downed our drinks.

"Work," I muttered.

"Really? I think he's off work now." Sakura nodded behind me.

I spun in my seat, excitement bubbling up. Sasuke stepped into the club, dressed in a leather jacket and fitting black tee. He seemed a little different tonight. His hair was styled differently: wild and mused. My eyes skimmed down to his dark jeans. He looked tasty. My appetite faded as I saw a beautiful girl step out beside him. Her hair was golden and flowed out over her shoulders in light waves. She was dressed in a slinky black dress that clung to her curves. A deep red belt encircled her slim waist, the same waist that was being touched by Sasuke's hand. She turned her head and smiled at him, her sea green eyes twinkling mischievously as she whispered something in his ear.

I watched, frozen in place as they moved onto the dance floor. It reminded me of the time Sasuke and I had danced together. My eyes blurred. I didn't want to see him touching her like that. I didn't want her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips.

"Hinata…"

I stood and made my way blindly through the crowd to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sakura touched my arm gently.

The bathroom door opened and Ino waltzed in. She grabbed a paper towel. "The jerk."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

Ino wiped her hands. "Wasted a drink on that damn Uchiha."

I spun to face her. "You dumped your drink on Sasuke?"

"Hinata, he deserved it. Saying he was working while he had some blonde bimbo hanging off him."

Sakura coughed. "Ino, you're blonde."

She threw Sakura a look. "Let's get out of here."

I followed them, but my eyes searched the club looking for Sasuke and the girl. They were gone.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a pounding headache and five missed calls.

Message 1 – 1.37am:

"Hinata, it's Sasuke. We need to talk. Call me. Please."

Message 2 – 2.14am:

"It's me. Did you get home safely?"

Message 3 – 2.45am:

"I don't know what you saw, but it isn't what you think. I wasn't cheating on you. Just let me know you're safe."

Message 4 – 3.02am:

"Hinata, please talk to me."

Message 5 – 8.29am:

"If you want to talk, I'll be waiting at the park at eleven."

I glanced at my watch: Ten to eleven. I sighed and kicked the leaves. I owed it to Sasuke to hear him out.

"I was worried you wouldn't come."

He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept. I shrugged, not wanting to care.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't cheating on you. You're the only one I want. I love _you_."

Anger rushed through me. "Then what were you doing with that girl?" I brushed my tears away roughly. I felt so hurt. I felt insecure.

He moved towards me, but stopped an arms length. "I was _working_." He gripped his hair, frustrated. "I'm not allowed to tell you about it because it's dangerous. I didn't want the operation, but last minute our main guy got in an accident so the higher ups put me in."

He took my hands, as if he was unable to touch me. "The girl you saw, she's undercover. We're just colleges. Nothing more."

I shook my head. "You were dancing with her…" _touching her_.

"It was an act." He gripped my hands, willing me to believe him. "Please, believe me. How can I make you see that I'm telling the truth?"

He wiped a tear from my face.

"I don't know. I need time to think," I replied. "I don't think I can see you, not with her, while you're _together_."

"I'm not with her. She's dating someone else."

"It doesn't matter." I said. How could I tell him how I felt about it? The words wouldn't form. My tongue felt useless.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sakura asked as she brushed my hair.

"I don't think Sasuke would lie about it. But that's not the reason we're taking a break. I don't know if I can be with him when he has to be with another person. You saw how it was." I focused on my fingers. Ino was painting them a dark plum.

Ino paused and looked up at me. "Do you trust him?"

"It's not about trust." I closed my eyes. "I know Sasuke wouldn't do anything, but in this job, who knows how far he has to go?"

Sakura started to curl my hair. "Are you going to break up?"

"I don't want to." I replied honestly.

They sighed sympathetically. "Well, let's just have a nice dinner." Sakura offered. "And look outrageously hot." Added Ino with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This is a little different from my usual smut driven stories. I thought I should add some depth and a slice of life. Hope it wasn't a let down and belated Happy Valentines Day! -


	21. Cherry Flavoured Eye Candy

Yay! Updating roll =) I've finally come out of my slump and I've got a few ideas for this story now =) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

Dinner with the girls was supposed to take my mind off Sasuke. I missed him. I hated myself. I had never been in a relationship before, and deep down I knew I was insecure. My dad had always preferred Hanabi, even though he tried to love us equally, even though he did love me. I knew Hanabi was his favourite. And then there was Naruto – my first love. The first guy I had summoned enough courage to confess to. And I was rejected. I couldn't help but think it was because of Sakura. A part of me felt that Naruto had wanted to let me down gently because he hoped that Sakura would return his feelings. I wasn't as pretty as Sakura – she had this exotic look, caused by her gorgeous pink hair. It made her unique. Sai definitely loved her hair. It was one of his favourite things to paint.

Sakura, being my friend never went after Naruto. It was strange to think that the guy her and Ino had fawned over in high school liked me. They had gotten over Sasuke though, once they graduated from high school. Sakura was with Sai, and Ino was with Kiba. Sasuke and I were together… but he could be with that new girl. She had an exotic look too – she somehow grabbed your attention. Her dark forest green eyes stood out with her blonde hair. She would be better suited to Sasuke. Better than someone like me – plain.

"Hinata, seriously. Stop thinking about it," Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like having an ulcer and poking it with your tongue even though it hurt – you couldn't stop.

"She can't help it." Defended Sakura. "Besides, she told him that she needed time to think about stuff, so at least she's following through."

Suddenly the Barbie girl song blared up. Heads turned in our direction. Ino flushed and threw Sakura a dirty look as she pulled out her phone. _You're so dead_ she mouthed, and turned her attention to the phone.

"Hey, babe," she cooed. "Just finished dinner. I'm still out with Hinata and Forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes. I smiled at their banter. It was great to see them as friends.

"Now?" Ino glanced at us and bit her lip. I watched curiously as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I'll be there in ten."

Ino slid her phone back in her bag. "Sorry girls, I have to bail."

"Where's the fire?" Sakura asked with a smirked. "In Kiba's pants?"

Ino grinned. "Nope, it's in mine." She laughed at our stunned faces.

Sakura glanced at her phone. "Sorry, Hinata, I have to get going soon."

"It's fine, I should head home as well. Thanks for spending dinner with me." They hugged me tightly. I wished that I could be as strong and beautiful as them.

Instead of heading home I took a walk to a café down the road. I didn't need anything to keep me up, so I opted for a hot chocolate with a dash of hazelnut. It was like drinking a Ferro Roche. I had just gotten my drink when a familiar person with dark hair walked in. For a second I thought it was Sasuke. A part of me wished it was.

Itachi saw me instantly. They always had perfect vision. "Hinata, what are you doing by yourself? Where's Sasuke?"

"I was with Sakura and Ino, but felt like a drink before heading home." I replied.

"Did something happen?" he asked in concern.

I bit my lip, wishing it didn't tremble. I was so weak. "It's nothing." I mustered up a smile.

Itachi didn't buy it. "I saw Sasuke at home. He looked upset. You two have a fight?"

I felt relieved, knowing Sasuke wasn't out with the nameless blonde girl. "I saw Sasuke with another girl." I admitted. "He said he was working and cancelled our date. But he was with another girl."

"Sasuke wouldn't cheat on you." Itachi replied confidently.

"Has your job ever required you to be… intimate with one of your colleges?"

"Yes. But it's never meant anything, to either of us. It's always been professional, part of the operation. And it's usually vital for the success of the operation."

I nodded, not sure what to think.

Itachi's name was called and he went to collect his drinks. I raised an eyebrow. "Two drinks? Do you have to work late?"

He smiled. "No. Konan is waiting for me."

"Oh! Sorry to keep you here. You better go."

Itachi nodded. "Don't stay out too late, Hinata. Remember, Sasuke's crazy about you. He wouldn't cheat on you."

I watched Itachi leave. He looked happy with Konan. He slid into the car and passed her the drinks. She said something and he laughed. I hadn't seen Itachi like that before. As I watched them drive away, the café door jingled open and the blonde girl that had been with Sasuke walked in. I blinked in surprise. Was I hallucinating? Maybe I was thinking about Sasuke and the girl so much that I had conjured her up. Two guys flanked her side. I felt angry. They were obviously close to one another. Why couldn't she just stick to one guy? Why Sasuke?

She was dressed in a lovely shade of purple. Her dress had 3/4 sleeves and the wide neckline hung off her shoulder in a sexy way. She looked tough but feminine in her boots. I wouldn't be able to pull off her outfit. I glanced at the guys next to her. The guy on her right had brown hair that pointed in every direction. His skin was etched with purple ink and he wore black skinny jeans and a black shirt. The guy on her left had burgundy coloured hair that fell across his forehead, almost obscuring a tattoo above his left eye. His pale green eyes were lined with black and made them even more striking. It was like they could see through anything. They were looking at me. I quickly looked down. He had caught me staring.

I picked up my drink; ready to scull my drink down when the chair opposite me was pulled out. I looked up cautiously and found him sitting across from me. He didn't say anything.

"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at my cup. "I didn't mean to stare."

"If you're lonely, you can join us." He replied in a husky voice.

"What?" I looked up in confusion.

His green eyes burned into me. "Do you want to sit with us?"

I shook my head. "Won't your girlfriend mind?" I glanced at the blonde who was ordering drinks.

He frowned. "If she were, it would be incest. We're all siblings."

My face heated up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I should go." I pushed my chair back.

"Do I scare you?" he brushed his fringe back.

I shook my head.

He smiled and his features softened up. "I'm Gaara."

"Hi-Hinata." I stuttered.

"Hey, Gaara! Temari has to go! You gonna walk home?" called Gaara's brother.

Gaara raised a hand in acknowledgement to the call. "It was nice meeting you, Hinata." His eyes held mine as he stood. "See you around." And then he was gone.

I sat staring at the café door. Gaara's sister, the girl who had been with Sasuke, was called Temari. I felt a little guilty thinking that she had been two timing at the same time. If she was close with her brothers, she couldn't be that bad of a person. Maybe it was normal for Sasuke to be attracted to her? Maybe there wasn't anything going on between them and I was just blowing things out of proportion?

* * *

><p>There was a commotion buzzing around the hospital when I turned up for my shift.<p>

"Did you see him?" whispered one of the patients.

The other patient nodded excitedly. "Yes! He's so cool."

I smiled at the two girls. "What's gotten you two so excited?" I checked their sheets.

"There's a new doctor!" the first girl bounced on her bed.

I looked at her IV. "New doctor?"

"I don't think he's a real doctor yet." Intervened the other girl. "He wasn't wearing a white coat. He was wearing blue."

I moved to the other girl. "He's trainee doctor." I jotted down some notes. "Are you two feeling okay this morning?"

They grinned. "More than okay."

I laughed. "That's good. Try not to get your heart rate up too high."

"If we do, can we get the training doctor to give us CPR?"

I had barely stepped out of the room when a hand grabbed me.

"Hinata! Did you see him?" Ino gripped my arm excitedly. I couldn't help but associate Ino with the thirteen year old patients I had just tended to.

"He's like cherry flavoured eye candy."

I frowned. "Cherry flavoured eye candy?" Trust Ino to classify guys based on flavours.

"When you see him, you'll know." She pulled me down the hallway. "He just transferred to our hospital. Something about moving with his family."

When I saw his hair, I understood. His hair was the colour of cherries – a deep red that was oddly familiar. He turned and then I knew why. It was Gaara.

"Hinata?" he moved towards us.

"You _know_ him?" Ino hissed in my ear.

"I didn't know you were a nurse here."

I smiled weakly. "Are you a resident?"

"Yes, I've just transferred. What time is your break?"

"Noon." Ino dug her elbow into my ribs. "Gaara, this is my friend, Ino."

Ino flashed him a smile. "Hi, Gaara. Nice to meet you."

He smiled politely. "Nice to meet you too, Ino." He turned back to me. "Let's have lunch later." He nodded at Ino.

As soon as he was gone, Ino gripped my arms. "Hinata! You're like a hottie catcher! Let's go tell Sakura about lunch!"

"Ino! I'm still on duty."

"We'll do our rounds while we search for her. I think she's in the E-Ward today…"

It was easier to let Ino drag me with her than to resist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**

Did anyone figure out who the blonde girl was? Temari isn't a bimbo, just to clarify. It's just what a girl would do when trying to boost her friend's morale. Well, it's what I would do XD haha.

I hope I haven't depressed anyone too much with the whole Sasuke Hinata separation thing. I hope you'll keep reading and stick around until the end =)


	22. Resolve

Hi =) Good job to those of you who guessed who the mystery characters were =P I hope you all don't hate Temari, she's actually a cool girl..

Thanks for all the reviews =) Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's an extra long chapter because my bf and I have been together for 3 years =)

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>  
>It was weird, sitting across from Gaara at the cafeteria, while Ino and Sakura clung to me like an unshakable two-headed puppy. Their eyes were glazed over while they took in their fill of 'cherry flavoured' eye candy. I could see the appeal Gaara held. He was attractive in a cool sort of way. While Sasuke was cool in an aloof and sophisticated manner, Gaara was like a leader singer in a band. He had a tough aura about him, which made me curious – why did he want to be a doctor?<p>

His cool eyes appraised Sakura and Ino.

"Are they part of the package?" he asked.

They giggled, like they were high school girls all over again.

"Yes." I shifted uncomfortably. "So, what made you get into this area of work?"

He smiled. "It's a long story actually."

Ino leant forward, "We have time."

"Our break ends in an hour, so until then, we're all yours," chimed in Sakura.

He ran a hand through his hair. "It wasn't really a what that inspired me to become a doctor, it was a person."

"Who?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

"I'm not sure if you know him, but his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto!" The three of us exclaimed.

He looked surprised. "You know him?"

Sakura nodded. "We went to school with him."

"You went to Konoha High?" he was looking at me.

"Yes." I replied. "We were all in the same year."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, we're all in the same year."

"I can't believe you know Naruto," said Sakura. "How did Naruto inspire you to be a doctor?"

Suddenly her pager began to beep. She glanced at it. "Damn, I have to go."

Ino laughed. "Have fun! So, Gaara, you were saying…"

Then her pager went off. She frowned at it.

Sakura smirked. "Have fun, Ino."

I noticed that Gaara looked relieved to see them go.

"If you feel uncomfortable telling me why Naruto inspired you, you don't have you."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you. Just don't tell Sakura and Ino." He paused. "It's personal."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I went to Suna High and was a trouble maker. I was always fighting. I even sent a few guys to hospital." He looked down. "I'm not proud of my past. I just had a lot of issues and hated everything and everyone. I was put in the Karate club as a way to control my anger. Instead of controlling, it became a time to take my anger out on people, to prove my existence and skill. I took it out on Rock Lee, one of Naruto's friends. That's how I met Naruto. He stepped in to protect Rock Lee. During our fight it felt as if he were telling me that violence wasn't the way to go. So to make up for my past, I decided that I wanted to save lives."

Gaara watched me closely, as if he was gauging my reaction. I felt stunned. He had just shared something very personal and private with me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, unable to remain polite.

"There's something about you that makes me feel at ease."

I felt myself blush. Gaara was very sweet and sincere. Sometimes his gaze was a little unsettling because it was so direct, and his eyes were so bright.

* * *

><p>After my shift I had to change quickly to escape Sakura and Ino's curiosity. I knew they would corner me and interrogate me until they got what they wanted. And I couldn't tell them what Gaara had shared with me. I was surprised when I made it out of the hospital unseen by them. The hospital had been unusually busy, mainly due to the recent incidents involving gang attacks. I glanced around. The sun was dipping behind the buildings, casting an orange glow around me.<p>

**Sasuke  
><strong>Even though Hinata said that she wanted time apart to think and sort out her feelings about me working undercover, I couldn't leave her alone. I sighed and shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. When did I turn into a stalker? I moved deeper into the shadows of the hospital as Hinata stepped out. She was early this time.

"Hinata!" a male voice called.

I narrowed my eyes as a red headed guy ran out of the hospital behind her.

It took every ounce of self-control to stay in the shadows. When she smiled at him, jealousy stabbed my heart. I only wanted her to smile at me. Watching them walk together made me realize how she must have felt seeing me with Temari.

I wished that I could have resigned from the assignment, but it went deeper than me. I had to play my part to keep the community safe. People always said that being a cop was tough. You had to make sacrifices. In a way, having Hinata upset at me was a good thing. It meant that there would be some distance between us and she would be relatively safe. As I followed Hinata and the guy called Gaara to the café down the road from the hospital, I wondered if he would be better for her. But I was selfish. I wouldn't be able to give her up.

**Hinata  
><strong>"What made you move to Konoha?" I asked, as we sat down for coffee.

"My older sister. She had to move for her job, so my older brother and I decided to move down with her."

"You seem like a really close family."

He nodded. "We weren't always."

"What do your brother and sister do?" I didn't mean to pry, but I needed some assurance about Temari.

He leant forward. "Temari's job is classified at the moment, and Kankuro is a puppeteer."

"Classified? Is she a police officer?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested in her?"

I blushed.

"I'd rather you be interested in me." He grinned.

"Sorry, but her attention is taken," said a familiar voice behind me. My heart fluttered as I turned around. Sasuke.

Gaara frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Sasuke," I breathed. Emotions rushed through me as I said his name.

My world flipped upside down and I found myself being picked up. Sasuke hoisted me onto his back and carried me out of the café. He stirred up a commotion as we left. I felt guilty for leaving Gaara, but Sasuke was Sasuke.

All thoughts of Gaara left my mind as Sasuke put me down, my body sliding against his. He held my wrists gently and pulled me against him. His eyes were dark and his hair fell into them. He moved slowly, his lips drawing closer to mine. They brushed against my lips, feather soft. My wrists were released and he wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tight.

"I don't like you being alone with another guy," he murmured in my ear.

His eyes glinted dangerously. Then something in them changed. They softened. He lowered his voice. "Being apart from you was torment. You were all I could think about, and seeing you with another guy, even though you weren't doing anything… it drove me crazy." He buried his face into my neck and I felt something wet drip down my collarbone. "I missed you."

He pulled back and I saw that his eyes were teary.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I rubbed his cheek. "I just didn't know how to deal with what I saw."

He held my hand against his cheek. "You know, she's actually dating Shikamaru, so you have nothing to worry about."

I blinked in surprise, "What? How"

"Last year Shikamaru got promoted to the Criminal Intelligence Department and went to Suna for a case. They've been on a long distance relationship, but she got transferred." He kissed my hand and looked at me. His eyes were serious and translucent. "The only person I love is _you_. No matter what happens, remember that. Believe me."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I nodded. He kissed my tear away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sasuke and I were lying on his bed. My legs were tangled with his legs and his arm was a pillow for me. "Hinata, I'm going to tell some things that are confidential. I need to tell you because it can be dangerous for you."<p>

I looked up at him, surprised. "Confidential? Do you mean the case your working on?"

He pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Yes, and I want you to call me anytime, if you ever feel or think that something is wrong, call me. I don't care how stupid you might feel, I just want you safe."

"Okay."

"We're following a gang called the Akatsuki. They have been targeting people with power, people from prestigious backgrounds. We've been in this operation for a few years, but now we've had five unsolved cases. Our department decided to bring in Temari, who has been an officer for the past three years as bait, because she is one of the Sand Siblings – a prestigious family. That night I cancelled our date, someone had tipped us off, saying that the Akatsuki would be on the move."

"Why would the Akatsuki gang go to Club TB though?"

"Club TB is actually quite popular with the higher up people. It's become a fishing spot for the Akastuki, or so our Intelligence says. Every person targeted has been from TB." Sasuke squeezed my hand. "Please don't go there anymore. Not until this thing has been sorted out."

"Only if you promise me two things." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

I took his hand. "One, for you to keep safe." I smiled. "Two, take me out on a date."

He laughed. "Deal. I'm booking you out for the weekend."

"Try not to work on that day, okay?" I grinned and kissed him.

His lips twitched into a smirk and his finger traced down my singlet strap. "Sure, if you'll do something for me." The strap slipped down my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

He caged me between his arms. "You." His lips crashed onto mine.

He pushed me into the sheets and kissed me hard. I sighed into his kiss and melted away into a puddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with the 'quick' resolution between Sasuke and Hinata. I didn't want to keep them apart for long, and Sasuke's too 'possessive' to let Hinata be snatched away by a guy, especially one like Gaara =P

Next question, can you guess what Club TB stands for? =P


	23. Mysterious

Big thanks to the constant reviewers! Especially: el H.H, Fansypansy, dreamgirl108, SasuNarulover49, itsmegonzo, Syd monster12, harley944, Azuki-no-fury1, Cursy-Chan, Animuze, where's the beef and Saki-Hime, Chinkypinai

for reviewing last chapter =)

Azuki-no-fury1, ( ) and nerd4ever243 – tuberculosis? Ha.. I didn't know TB stood for that XP

Cursy-Chan – ooh, ToBi! That's cool, I didn't even realize XD

Animuze and Redbrush and KagomeXHinataLUVA – Ding Ding Ding! You win the prize! TB = Tailed Beasts! Good detective skills =)

Where's the beef – I'll work on The Lemon Tree once I finish this story.

Nerd4ever243 – you'll have to wait and see if they are a part of Akatsuki =P

Sorry for the late update but I've been so busy this weekend - I got engaged! ~To my bf of 3 years =D  
>The story is a little rushed but I wanted to update.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

When I saw Temari holding hands with a guy that had dark hair, Sasuke's name flashed in my mind. After the haze of jealousy passed, I realized that the guy's hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Shikamaru?" his name slipped out and the couple turned.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and then realization passed over his face. "Oh, hey, that you Hinata?"

"Yes, it's been awhile." I nodded at Temari, "Hello."

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Temari."

Shikamaru glanced at Temari. "Aren't I supposed to introduce you to my friends?"

Temari shook her head, "You're too lazy."

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

She dug her elbow into his ribs. "Ignore him. He thinks everything is troublesome."

I laughed.

"So how do you and Shikamaru know each other?" Temari asked.

"We went to the same school. We were in the same year until Shikamaru skipped a grade. He ended up in the same class as my cousin Neji."

Temari raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. Shikamaru never told me he skipped a grade."

"He probably didn't tell you that he used to skip class to watch the clouds. Asuma Sensei caught him and decided to put him in the year above to challenge him."

Temari smirked.

"How's Neji?" interrupted Shikamaru. He was probably afraid I'd tell Temari embarrassing stories about him.

"Neji is good. He's engaged to Ten Ten."

"I'd love to meet all of Shikamaru's high school friends. Do you think we could arrange a reunion dinner, this Saturday?" Temari looked mischievous.

I could see Shikamaru shaking his head slightly, and I had somehow agreed.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I went through the lingerie items. I really needed something 'flashy' to make it up to Sasuke. He was still annoyed at me. I thought back to yesterday night.<p>

Sasuke just glared at me when I told him about my encounter with Shikamaru and Temari. I winced and took a step back. He looked seriously annoyed.

"Did you _forget_ that we were going on a date?" his voice was like steel.

I shook my head violently. "N-no…"

He grumbled something and turned away.

"Sorry, Sasuke." I bit my lip. "We can still have our date. We have all morning and afternoon."

He turned his head. "I already planned something and it's on at night…"

Then he was called in to work and our 'fight' was on pause.

"What's Sasuke's favourite colour on you?" asked Sakura, as she rummaged through the cosplay outfits.

"He doesn't have a preference," I replied.

Ino smirked. "That's probably because he prefers you naked."

Sakura giggled and held out an outfit. "This should work."

My cheeks reddened at the outfit she held. It was like a swimsuit, except the bikini top didn't have much material. It was more like a bondage bikini, where the shape was outlined by frilly material, but my breasts would be bare and revealed. The swimmer bottoms were just as embarrassing because there was a slit in the centre, which would give Sasuke access to my core.

I pushed the swimsuit back at her. "Sa-Sakura! Put that back!" I hissed.

"Why?" she grinned. "I think it suits you."

Ino laughed. "Do you want to try it on? Maybe you should let us choose you one outfit and then you can show Sasuke and we'll see which one he likes better?"

Sakura nodded, "That sounds fun! I reckon we should choose one outfit each and we can only spend the same amount, we'll put them in three boxes and we won't tell Sasuke who picked what. Then Sasuke can pick a box and Hinata you'll wear it and make him forget all about socializing at our reunion dinner."

"That way we can finally see who has the best taste for an Uchiha." Ino tossed her hair and threw me a seductive look.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm not playing. You girls are going to choose me something embarrassing."

Sakura sighed. "I thought you wanted to make up with Sasuke. Didn't you say you would do anything to make him stop being upset?"

Ino nodded. "Trust us, Hinata. He'll be too busy screwing you to remember being upset."

"Ino!" I exclaimed.

"Hinata!" she replied in the same voice, mocking me.

I rolled my eyes and they went away on their challenge.

In the end, we all held a box each. Sakura's box was pink, Ino's box was purple and mine was white. They wouldn't let me see what they had picked, saying that it would make it more exciting.

* * *

><p>We had booked a traditional Japanese style room for the reunion dinner. We were just in time and everyone was there but Sasuke. I checked my phone and saw that there was a message from him saying that he was running late.<p>

Ino thrust a drink into my hands. "Stop worrying about Sasuke. He'll be here."

"Yes, nothing will stop Sasuke from being with you." Teased Sakura as she poked my side.

I jerked and the contents of my drink sloshed over the edge.

"Your cardigan!" Temari grabbed my drink and placed it on the table. "Shikamaru, we'll be right back!" she pulled me up and led me to the bathroom.

I pulled off my stained cardigan. It was thankfully warm enough to go without wearing one, but I felt a little exposed wearing a singlet. I felt myself blush as Temari practically stripped me. She pulled off my cardigan.

"Te-Temari!"

"It's okay, I used to spill stuff on me all the time, so I developed this method to remove stains."

"It's okay, really!" I insisted.

She dabbed at my cardigan with hand soap and a damp tissue. "Don't worry. I wanted to talk to you."

Her phone buzzed and she fished it out. Her face creased in annoyance. "Sorry, Hinata, can you do me a favour? Can you tell Shikamaru worked called and I'll be back as soon as I can?"

I nodded and she dashed out, still holding my cardigan.

**Sasuke  
><strong>I fingered the engagement ring that I held in my pocket. I had planned to propose to Hinata tonight, but my plans were thrown off course by Temari insisting on a reunion dinner. I had to change my plans, which made me late.

I had just stepped into the restaurant when a little girl ran up to me. She held out a white box and ran away as soon as I took it. Curious I opened it and found an item of clothing. I took one look and knew it was Hinata's. There was a note attached to it.

We have your girlfriend. If you want to see her again, come alone.

I rushed out of the restaurant, following the directions to an abandoned warehouse. I would kill the bastards that kidnapped her. I would make them regret what they had done. They would wish that they never saw Hinata.

I slipped past back door of the warehouse, ready to murder someone. It dim in the warehouse. Dirty moonlight filtered through the broken windows. Light outlined a shape in the corner.

She was tied to a post and two guys sat guarding her. They looked up and grinned. The lights flickered on and she looked up. _Temari_ looked up at me. Where was Hinata?

**Hinata  
><strong>I looked at my phone. Sasuke was an hour late. I wondered if he really was coming. Sakura and Ino's idea was starting to look good.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced up from my phone and saw Gaara sliding into a seat next to me.

"Gaara!" I nodded. "Just wondering where Sasuke is."

"Is he running late?" Gaara picked up sushi and placed it on my plate.

"Yes." I poked the sushi. "Thanks."

"Did you try calling him?"

"Not yet," I replied. I flipped my phone open. It flashed as Sasuke's number popped on screen.

"Hel…" I paused.

There was noise and then a girls voice calling Sasuke's name.

I recognized Temari's voice. Was he with her? Wasn't she at work?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Sorry for the cliff, how do you like some suspense? =P I'll try to update soon.


	24. Complications

Thanks for all the reviews and congratulations =)

Sorry to Redbrush for making you disappointed with last chapter's quality. I know I skimmed over a few things - most of it was on purpose because I didn't want to make the story drag, although I see your point (thanks for the constructive criticism).

sasuxhina D - PM so we can chat more. Your story sounds very sweet =) And yes, we are both saving ourselves for marriage.

Sorry for not updating last week.. I was trying to make this a better chapter. I haven't really thought about where I would take this story using this 'conflict' so, my apologies if this goes everywhere.. I didn't intend for this story to go on for this long XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It felt like I was looking at myself through the eyes of another person. I Saw Gaara looking at me, his eyes full of concern. Emotions rushed through me, too quickly for me to identify what they were. Then I heard his voice.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke's voice sounded distant.

"Arrogant brat, do you really think you're that great?" murmured a deeper voice.

Another voice cut through. "Let me turn that ugly face of yours into an artwo…"

The call went dead. I pulled it away and tried to redial but it wouldn't connect. Panic swept over me.

Someone touched my arm. "Hinata?"

I looked up and found myself staring into Gaara's eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"I think Sasuke's in trouble." I frowned. "I think Temari was with him."

"What happened to Temari?" Shikamaru crouched down beside me.

"Shikamaru!" I rushed through my explanation of the events. By the time I had finished telling Shikamaru about Temari and her call from work, and Sasuke's phone call, I could feel the panic rising. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself.

Shikamaru frowned. "It must be the Akatsuki Case." He slid his phone out. "Don't tell Temari about this." I caught a glance of his phone screen. It looked like one of those stalking phone apps that told you where someone was. The app said that Temari was at an abandoned Warehouse, two blocks away.

Shikamaru patted my arm reassuringly. "I'll go find them."

"I'm coming." I pushed myself up, but my arms were shaking and I knocked over a glass.

"Woah! Hinata, you okay?" Naruto threw his napkin down on the table, trying to soak up the water I had split.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to go."

Shikamaru gripped my shoulder. "Hinata, you should stay here. It's dangerous."

"What's dangerous?" Ino piped in from across the table.

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied curtly.

"I'm coming too." Gaara interjected as he stood.

Shikamaru groaned.

"Where are you going? I wanna come too!" Shouted Naruto.

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru replied through gritted teeth.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and turned to me. "Hinata?" Her emerald eyes cut through me.

I grabbed my bag. "I have to go!" I couldn't waste time explaining or listening to Shikamaru arguing about safety.

I bolted out of the restaurant, ignoring the calls that followed me. I had only been running for only a few seconds when I heard footsteps pounding behind me. Glancing back, I saw Gaara and Shikamaru. They caught up to me quickly.

"Girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to Gaara as we ran.

It might have been faster to drive, but the thought never occurred to me until I was struggling to breath. My energy was renewed as I saw the warehouse come into view. Shikamaru grabbed my arm as we approached. He signaled for me to be quiet. We crept to a broken window and peered through. The first thing I saw was Sasuke. He was curled up on the ground, bleeding. Gaara clamped a hand over my mouth, stifling my horrified gasp. I forced my eyes away from Sasuke and saw that a guy with long blonde hair was standing over him. My fingers dug into Gaara's arm as the blonde guy kicked Sasuke in the ribs. He glanced over his shoulder at a hunched form in the shadows.

"Do you reckon they'll take the bait?" he called. I recognised his voice from the phone.

"They better. I hate to be kept waiting." Muttered the voice.

The blonde sighed. "Maybe I should have let this dumb cop fight back." He turned away from Sasuke and cocked his head at Temari, "You wanna play with me?" he grinned. "We can see how much of you we can blow up before…"

He never finished his sentence because at that moment, the glass window that I was looking though shattered. Gaara had smashed the window with a metal rod. The blonde guy whipped his head around in surprise. Delight washed over his face as he caught sight of Gaara.  
>"Guess you were right, Sasori. He's here."<p>

"Don't kill him Deidera, we want him." Called the Sasori.

Deidera turned his back. "Shut up, Sasori. Play with your puppets like a good boy and let me have my fun."

A shadow materialised behind Deidera and tackled him to the ground. Shikamaru had snuck up on Deidera while Gaara had acted as a distraction with the window.

I climbed through the broken window after Gaara and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I cradled his head in my lap. "Can you hear me?"

He groaned. "Hinata, you're safe?"

"Can you move?" I asked.

Something crashed and I looked up. Gaara had used his rod to slice open bags of sand. Sand poured down on Sasori. He tumbled into some old crates, his hand shielding his eyes. I glanced at the scuffle that was taking place between Shikamaru and Deidera. They were rolling closer to us.

"Sasuke? Can you move?" I shook him urgently.

He gasped in pain.

Suddenly chaos erupted as the main door ripped apart. I saw a flash of yellow hair. Naruto, Kiba, Sai and Lee streamed through the door. Deidera and Sasori looked up in surprise.  
>"Time for my master piece!" announced Deidera.<br>Sasori nodded and swept his arm out. Gaara went down hard as some invisible trap-string tripped him over.

Deidera held up a small device in his hand. Everything slowed. I saw the words form on Shikamaru's lips but couldn't hear anything. He moved towards Temari.

"Bomb!" The explosion drowned Shikamaru's shout out. It was deafening.

Debris went flying. Instinctively, I bent down to shield Sasuke. Dirt and debris pelted down on my back. I smelt smoke and hoped my hair wasn't on fire. My ears were ringing.

I coughed on smoke and dust. My ears were still ringing. Then I realized it was the sound of sirens. It was hard to see through the destruction caused by Deidera's bomb. I could just make out Shikamaru and Temari making their way towards Sasuke and I. I heard Naruto and Lee shouting to one another. Kiba and Sai slung Gaara's arm across their shoulders. Gaara's head and knee were bleeding. I heard more shouting, and saw Sakura and Ino rush into the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Everything had passed in a daze. I couldn't remember what the police had asked me. I had been too worried about Sasuke. I had been treated for shock and minor injuries – cuts and bruises from the falling debris. Sasuke had a dislocated shoulder, a cracked rib, bruised lip and multiple cuts. I touched his face gently. I wanted to cry – I had never seen Sasuke like this. A part of me had always assumed he would be invincible. His hand grabbed me and I jumped. He smiled and his lip cracked. I felt tears drip down my face. He sat up, concern flashing in his eyes.<p>

"Does it hurt?" he brushed my tears away.

I shook my head. "You're bleeding."

He licked his lip. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "What happened to you? I thought Uchiha's could do anything? Why didn't you fight back?"

He sighed. "They told me they had you and would hurt you if I did anything. Stupid of me to trust them, but I didn't want to take any chances with you on the line." He frowned. "That blonde girl, Deidera took advantage of it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered and pressed myself against him.

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." His voice grew dark. "Those guys are the ones that will be sorry."

"Hinata! Sasuke!"

I pulled away from Sasuke as Ino and Sakura burst through the door. They pulled me into a group hug and blabbed about what had happened.

"We're so glad you guys are okay!" Exclaimed Ino.

"It's amazing that no one was seriously injured," added Sakura.

"Anyway, we just wanted to visit and give you a gift to make you feel better." Ino smirked. "It'll help Sasuke to recover."

Sakura nodded mischievously. "Enjoy!"

I stared at them in horror as they dumped three boxes on Sasuke's lap. They were the 'outfits' they had chosen for their little game.

"Thanks." Sasuke called as they left.

Seeing him distracted I made a lunge for the boxes. He gently brushed my hands aside and raised an eyebrow at me.

I squirmed in my seat. "I think you should wait until your discharged before you open the boxes."

"Really?" he pulled off the lid from the pink box and choked.

I bit my lip and peered into the box. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Sakura had chosen the bondage swimwear. I was going to strangle her with it. Sasuke cleared his throat and put the lid on.

"Interesting."

He opened the purple box before I could stop him. Ino had chosen a revealing French maid outfit. It came with a black corset that would expose my breasts through sheer white material. The skirt was short and had a frilled white apron attached. There was even a separate collar and headpiece. To top it off, Ino had also bought me a paid of lacy white underwear with a matching garter belt and thigh high stockings.

His hand reached for the white lid.

"Stop!" I gripped his hands. "Don't open that."

"Why?"

I blushed. "Because."

He smirked. "Did you choose it?"

"I…"

Sasuke ripped the white lid off and stared at the contents. I had chosen a crimson baby doll, fashioned from satin and lace. He calmly covered the box. My heart skipped a beat as he looked up. His eyes flashed with desire.

"I can't wait to see you in that."

He pulled me in for a kiss and groaned. "Damn, I want you."

I laughed. "Even with a dislocated shoulder and cracked rib?"

He smiled. "Guess I'll need a personal maid until I recover completely."

I shoved him lightly. "Sasuke!" I smiled despite his perverted suggestion.

He pulled me towards him. "It's good to see you smile."

He gestured to the boxes. "When I get discharged, are you going to give me a private show?"

I rolled my eyes and let him pull me into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Wow.. long chapter.. I'm off to bed! Hope this was better - the next chapter should be fun =P


	25. Maid For Me

Hello! I can't believe I'm updating so quickly.. maybe because smut doesn't really have a plot, so it's easier to write?**  
><strong>I bet you've all been looking forward to this chapter =P The title probably gives it away, but can you guess which box will be used in this lemon?

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<br>**It felt like a very timely coincidence that when Sasuke was discharged from hospital, Itachi had to go away for work. Itachi had asked me to take care of Sauske. He had warned me that Sasuke was in a bad mood because he wanted to join the Akastuki investigation, but was forced to take a time off to recover. And so, Itachi had given me the mission to distract Sasuke. I fingered the boxes that Sakura, Ino and I had bought.

**Sasuke  
><strong>I slammed the front door. It vibrated with my annoyance. I couldn't believe that I was being _forced_ to take an extra three weeks off from work. I had been cooped up in the hospital for two weeks to ensure my cracked rib didn't lead to any complications. The doctors had suggested I take it easy and to rest, but being an Uchiha, I healed faster than the average person. I hardly felt any pain. I dumped my bag on the ground and sighed. I was bored and frustrated. My thoughts drifted to Hinata. She said that she had some errands to run and would come over once she finished. I kicked my bag and glared at it. What was I going to do?

"Welcome home, Master."

Hinata's voice jerked me from my thoughts. My mouth went dry and I just stared at her stupidly. My mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Hinata was wearing the sexy French maid outfit that I had seen at the hospital. The black corset pushed up her breasts giving me a tantalizing view of her. I could see the outline of her nipples through the sheer material. The tiny black skirt and apron she wore was ridiculously short. I could imagine Hinata bending over to pick something up and displaying her underwear. The thigh high stockings were supposed to cover up some of her skin, but it just made her legs look sexier. I could just see the straps that attached her stockings to a garter belt beneath her skirt.

She bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. Her cheeks were flushed with her embarrassment, making her look adorably sexy. She ducked her head.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath or would you prefer dinner?"

She glanced up and her blush deepened. "Or would you rather have me?"

I felt myself harden. The line she had used sounded like something out of a perverted fantasy.

My senses finally came back to me and I walked to her slowly, drinking in the sight of her. Her eyes followed me. I touched her arm and slowly trailed my hand up her smooth skin. She shivered under my touch. I skimmed over her shoulder and collarbone, resting my hand behind her neck. I pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and I surrender myself to the kiss. It was long and deep, leaving us both breathless. I smiled and kissed her again. Our tongues rubbed against each other, tasting and swirling. I trailed my free hand down her side and slipped under her skirt. She gasped as my fingers touched her inner thigh. My knuckles brushed her core and I groaned as I felt the moister in her underwear. I backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. She moaned and gripped my hair tightly and I ran my finger up and down her outer lips. I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth and began to kiss down her neck. Her nipples were erect, straining through the thin material. I covered her nipple with my mouth and was rewarded with the sound Hinata's moan. I squeezed her other breast, pulling and twisting her nipple. She shuddered. I sucked on her other nipple, rubbing my tongue against it. I pressed my palm against her clit and she came. I felt my ego stir, watching her come undone before me. She gripped my shoulders and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ma-Master…" she breathed.

I closed my eyes and pressed my erection against her core. She shuddered and gripped my hips.

"Hinata," I growled in her ear. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

She shook her head. "No, Master."

I grinded my erection into her and she bit her lip, stifling her moan.

"You did this to me," I nipped her ear and circled my hips. I wanted to be in her so bad but I wanted to play out this tasty treat she had set up.

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I will take care of it."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

She smiled shyly and led me to the living room. "Please make yourself comfortable."

I sat down warily, wondering what she had planned for me. She disappeared and came back rolling a cart. I tilted my head to the side as she turned around to pick something up from the cart. I was right about the view. I grinned at the sight of her white underwear that had become transparent because of her orgasm and was sticking to her. I could see the shape of her and it took all of my self-control to remain seated and not take her from behind, with the cart in her hands like a real maid. She held a small bowl filled with warm water and cloth. She placed the bowl down on the ground near my feet. Her hands moved up my legs and rested on my knees. With a smile she pushed my legs apart and she slid down, giving me a view of her cleavage.

She planted her hands on either side of me and kissed me slowly. Her fingers unbuttoned my shirt and I groaned as she pushed it aside and rubbed her palms against my nipples. She pulled away from the kiss and nipped my neck. I groaned as her tongue flicked my nipple. I saw her smile before her hot mouth sucked me in. My hips jerked as I felt something warm grip my dick. Looking down I saw that Hinata was stroking me with a wet cloth. It was kind of strange having Hinata clean me in the living room, but it felt good. She was using a very soft cloth and it was warm. She cleaned every inch of my dick with the cloth, and then that devious tongue of hers licked me. Her sweet mouth took me in, inch by torturous inch. I pulled her hair, urging her on, willing her to take me in faster. Hinata pulled back, her cheeks tinged pink. I sighed and looked down at her. My heart near stopped. She was pulling her maid uniform down, revealing her breasts. Her hand slipped into her apron and pulled out a small bottle.

"D-Don't have any high expectations," she murmured and flipped the lid. My breath caught as she tipped the contents of the bottle onto her breasts. I couldn't believe it. Hinata was rubbing lube on her breasts. It was erotic, watching Hinata's fingers rub and squeeze her breasts. I thought it couldn't have gotten any better, until I found my dick squeezed between her breasts. I threw my head back, groaning as the sensations flooded through me. Her breasts were so soft, and the lube made it warm and slippery. A tingling sensation crept into my dick and I realized that Hinata had used some sort of tingling lube on me.

"Hinata!" I choked out.

Her mouth covered my tip and I shot my load into her mouth. I gripped the couch, knowing that I might hurt Hinata if I touched her at that moment. I opened my eyes lazily and saw her trying to gulp down my cum. I hardened instantly.

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable."

She breathed deeply. "Are you satisfied, Master?"

**Hinata  
><strong>Sasuke's heated gaze told me that he was far from satisfied. Feeling embarrassed, I crossed my arms to cover my breasts. Sasuke growled and leapt from the couch, pinning me to the ground. I gasped and he kissed me. His hands gripped my ass and pulled my underwear down.

"No!" I shouted as he pulled my knees over his shoulder. I felt so embarrassed, being so exposed. He kissed my thighs and grinned down at me.

"Thank you for the meal."

"Sasuke!" pleasure erupted through me as Sasuke's tongue dived into my core. He licked up slowly and covered my clit with his lips. I was almost there when Sasuke pulled back. Then he slid into me, groaning.

"You're so tight," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Is this cosplay thing turning you on?"

I shuddered and palmed his nipples.

"You're bigger than usual."

He thrust his hips up, grinding against my clit. I was still sensitive from his previous administrations and came without a warning.

"Hinata, you…" Sasuke stilled.

I shook my head, moaning. "I'm sorry, Master."

He groaned and moved at a frantic pace. I felt my breasts bounce with each thrust. I was getting closer to the edge. Sasuke grunted and pulled me to him. I felt him release in me. The feeling pushed me over the edge and he groaned as I tightened around him.

"I love you," he murmured, and kissed the top of my head.  
>I tilted my head up to kiss him. "I love you too, Sasuke."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**So... how'd you like that? Pretty kinky and smutty huh? But I know all you pervs love it XD

It was kinda interesting writing a smut scene from Sasuke's view as I don't have a dick, so I'm not really sure how it would feel ;

Either way, I hope you enjoyed your 'dessert' =)  
>If you really liked it, give me a 'tip' =P teehee. Thank you, Master! XD<p> 


	26. Pieces

Hello! Yes I am still alive! Sorry for not updating in a while.. Lots of things have been coming up, I'm planning a wedding ^_^ and I'm working fulltime now! I also had a mind block.. and it's still there, but I'm going to move the story forward where I can.

Thanks animefan1809 for pushing me to update.

There won't be any lemons in this chapter, so you'll need to get your vitamin C from another source =P

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<br>**I scanned through my notes trying to piece together the Akatsuki incident. It was true that I let myself get beaten up. I couldn't fight back when Hinata's safety was on the line, but I wasn't an idiot. Although my consciousness wanted to drag me under to oblivion, I stayed awake and alert, listening.

At the hospital, I had compiled a list of names and places that I heard and could remember.

The blonde girl with a guy's face, Deidera had said the name _Tobi_ at least ten times in the repeated sentence: _I want to kill him! He's so annoying!_

I assumed that Tobi, whoever he was, had probably violated Deidera in some way – most likely through a rejection. I shuddered and focused on my notes. I frowned at the word I had scribbled. I couldn't read everything. I must have been partially delirious with the hospital painkillers. I glanced at my sock drawer. I had hidden my engagement ring among my socks. An image of a pink box filled with a skimpy bondage-swimwear flashed in my mind. Hinata would look very sexy, dressed in something like that. It would be kinky to have Hinata wearing that swimwear on the Uchiha private beach. I shook my head and looked back at the pages gripped in my hand. I had to figure out this Akastuki case. They had threatened Hinata.

What was their goal? Why did they use Hinata? Who were they really after? They had kidnapped Temari, thinking she was Hinata. The only time Temari and I had been together, as an undercover guise, was at Club TB.

I shoved my notes into a folder. I wasn't allowed back to the office until next week. If only Itachi were here, I could use him to get more information about the Akatsuki members and their activities. Where was Itachi?

**Itachi  
><strong>Konan and I sat together on the ledge of a sky rise building. The wind whipped my hair furiously and stung my eyes.

"They're getting closer, Itachi." The wind snatched up Konan's words so that I could barely hear her.

"I know." I replied.

It had been three years since I had gone undercover and joined the Akatsuki. It was a private order given to me by my father. The Akatsuki thought I was corrupt. It was ironic that Konan and I were in this situation together. Yahiko had died because of this. I didn't want Konan's past to catch up to her. I wanted us to have a future together.

Konan released a paper crane into the wind. "We'll have to make a move soon."

I took her empty hand. At least we would be in it together.

**Hinata  
><strong>Rain was falling relentlessly in icy sheets. I pulled my coat closer to me and ducked into the coffee shop.

"Sorry!" I bow my head in apology as I untangle myself from the man I bumped into.

His hands steady me. "It's alright." His glasses reflect the light as he turns away.

Recognition flickers at the edge of my memory. I've seen him before but I can't remember where.

"Hinata!" Gaara calls out to me.

"Gaa…" I trail off as I see two girls sitting beside him. The girl with short brown hair is looking at Gaara, while the girl with long hair gives me the evil look.

"Are you stalking me?" he asks with a smile.

I open my mouth to reply but I'm too stunned.

He frowns at my lack of response. "I guess it wasn't that funny."

I smile at him and he relaxes. "I didn't know you could make jokes."

"Me neither."

I laugh and realize that both the girls are now shooting daggers at me.

"So, what are you doing here?" I gesture at the girls, hoping it acts as a peace offering.

"This is Matsuri and Sari. I'm helping them with some of their uni work."

"Hello, Matsuri." I nod and smile, "Sari, it's nice to meet you. What subject is Gaara helping you with?"

Matsuri glances at Gaara shyly, "Gaara-sama is helping us with Cardiovascular Health."

"We're in our first year at KU, but we hope to become nurses and work with Gaara-sama in the future." Adds Sari.

My smile widens. These two girls were so smitten with Gaara-_sama_. It also makes me feel relieved – to know that Gaara and I are still friends, but that he has two girls vying for his attention.

"What are you doing here? Meeting Sasuke?" he asks, and I'm glad that he has brought up Sasuke's name. The girl's immediately relax.

"Sasuke's at home. I'm getting us some food. He's still recovering."

Gaara nods. "Send him my regards."

I smile. "Thanks. Have fun Gaara sensei."

He blushes and I laugh and move away from the table to order.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I'm back!" I call as I shut the door. "Sorry I'm back so late." I carefully put down the drinks and food on the table. "I bumped into Gaa –"<p>

I stop mid sentence. Sasuke is sleeping on the couch. When Sasuke is asleep, he looks younger. His face is relaxed and open. My eyes travel down his body and I bit my lip. I want to kiss him.

Before I can stop myself, I am leaning down and my lips brush against his lip. He doesn't move. I press my lips lightly against his and bit his bottom lip gently. Suddenly his hand is against the back of my neck and he is awake, kissing me. I pull back but he wraps my hair around his fingers, holding me in place.

"I…" my voice squeaks and I have to clear it. "I bought food back."

He just stares at me and I feel heat licking up my neck. "Sasuke?"

He pulls me in for another kiss, which leaves me breathless. Desire pools in my gut and I want to kiss him everywhere.

"I should fall asleep on the couch more often." He smirks and we stand.

I press my body against him. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." He replies as he runs his hands up and down my body. His touch sends tingles through me. "How are you feeling?" his hands slip under my shirt to my skin. "Horny?" He squeezes my breasts and I moan.

I step back feeling embarrassed. Sasuke looks surprised. I look at his groin and feel better that I've made him hard. At least I'm not the only one that's horny. He pulls me towards him and grinds into me. I gasp and a breathy moan escapes from me. He smiles and kisses my neck.

"I love the sounds you make."

I feel my ears get hot and know my blush has spread. Sasuke kisses my cheek and pulls back. I feel surprised and a little bit hurt. According to our usual proceedings, Sasuke would have pinned me to the floor or taken me on the couch.

"What is it?" my mouth feels dry.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Now?"

His phone vibrates and he smiles, excitement rippling through him. "Yes."

He grabs my hand and a luggage bag that is mysteriously packed. Before I can object, we're outside and a man with an umbrella is ushering us into a stretch limo.

Sasuke nudges me in and slides in after me. I look at him suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. "I thought I should make the most of my time off work."

I laugh and shake my head. "So, where are you taking me?"

He leans back into the leather seat. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>When I see what he has in store, I can't believe my eyes.<p>

"You _own_ a private jet? We're _going_ on your family's _private jet_?"

He shrugs. "The rainy weather sucks at the moment."

I nod knowingly and board the jet.

"The Uchiha's must have money to burn if you're using so much fuel for a day trip to some unknown location."

He looks up, feigning surprise. "Didn't I tell you that we're going away for a week?"

"What? Sasuke…"

The seatbelt sign flashes, and the pilot announces that we need to remain seated as we're about to take off.

I frown at him. "I can't take a week off work."

"Sure you can. I already spoke to your boss, and you're on uni break."

"You called Tsunade?"

"And your dad."

Alarm rushes through me. "My dad?"

He rolls his eyes. "Relax, Hinata." He takes my hand and squeezes it. "Just enjoy the ride."

A moment later a chilled glass of orange juice is placed in my hand. After a sip, I realize that it's laced with champagne.

"Did you want a different drink?" Sasuke asks, and I realise I'm looking at my drink.

I shake my head. "No, this is fine. It's what you drink when you're on a holiday, right?"

He smiles. "Should we break out the hot chips and ice cream?"

I tilt my head in thought. "What flavour ice cream?"

"Your favourite of course."

I smile back. "Sounds good."

It's dark when we land so I can't see a thing. It also might be because my eyes are heavy with sleep. Sasuke carries me off the jet and I feel his lips brush my forehead as I drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hope it isn't too much of a cliff for you.. This chapter was probably on the boring side since nothing much happened. I'll try to update this weekend with some romance. Have a great week =)


	27. Seaside Surprises

Yay! Update =) I was hoping to update on the weekend, but I didn't want to rush. Hope you enjoy the chapter =)

Ready for a Kinky Vitamin C dose? =P You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I wake up and find myself curled against Sasuke. My back is pressed against his firm chest, our legs are tangled together and his arm is wrapped my waist. He's breathing deeply and I know that I haven't woken him. I feel warm with the thought that we have spent our first night sleeping together. As my eyes adjust to the dimness I realize that I'm in an unknown bed. The canopy bed has gauzy pale gold curtains that make me feel like I'm in some fairytale dream. The sheets are ivory and match the peach coloured pillows. Sasuke's fingers slide down my hip and graze my bare thighs. It is only then that I realize that he must have changed me last night. I feel embarrassed that he undressed me when I wasn't conscious, but touched that he would take care of me in that way. Although, taking a closer inspection of my new nightgown, it seemed that Sasuke was a little lazy. I'm only wearing my undies and one of Sasuke's shirts.

"Are you awake, sleeping beauty?" Sasuke's lips brush my neck and I jolt out of my thoughts. He laughs and I can feel it vibrate through his chest. I turn in his arms to face him.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

His eyes open and a grin spreads across his face. "That's okay. I know how you can make it up to me."

I shift back and eye him warily. "You've got a pervy look in your eyes."

His eyes narrow in a dangerous way, as he inches closer to me. I back away and yelp as I slip off the bed and land in an undignified heap on the floor. Luckily I dragged half the blanket with me. Sasuke stares at me, and laughter explodes from him. I've never heard him laugh like that before. I frown at him and struggle to sit up. I'm ready to drag him down with me when I catch a glimpse of the windows. Right outside the window is a view of the sun rising in the horizon. Pale light reflects off the ocean that is spread out like a blanket of silver.

"Sasuke, where are we?"

He leans on his arms, looking down at me. "The Uchiha's private beach."

I force my eyes away from the beautiful scene unraveling before me. "Are you serious?"

The pervy look is back in his eyes. "If I am, would you wear that bikini Sakura picked out for you?"

My face flushes when I remember the bondage swimwear. I poke his forehead gently. "I knew you had something pervy on your mind."

He laughs and grabs my hand.

* * *

><p>I still feel naked even though I'm wearing my lilac summer dress. Sasuke had made me feel guilty and had clearly expressed that wearing the bondage swimwear would make it up to him. I thought I would feel less exposed, but it feels even kinkier. I feel turned on and my nipples are rubbing against my dress. I curse myself for not finding the shorts Sasuke should have packed for me. Wearing a dress isn't helpful, since the swimmer bottoms are crotch less.<p>

"Hi-na-ta!" Sasuke calls for the third time, obviously impatient. He pushes open the bathroom door and pauses. I cross my arms, hoping to hide the fact that my nipples and breasts are visible under the dress.

It seems like he doesn't realize it. He grabs my hand and I find myself being pulled out of the room and out into the open.

"Towel! I need a towel!" I gasp, trying to find some reason to retreat back to safety.

"I have yours here." He holds up two towels and I feel my heart sink. I'm going to be exposed on a beach!

The sun has only just risen but the air is humid and I wish I had chosen a dark coloured dress. I'd be cooked alive, but the outline of my breasts wouldn't be so obvious. If I get a splash of water on me, my diginity will dissolve into a see-through dress. Sasuke arranges our towels on the sand and pulls off his shirt. I'm distracted by the flow of muscles that ripple beneath his skin. He looks good with his boardies hanging low on his hips. He smirks at my obvious ogling and pulls me down onto the towel. Before I can object, he's kissing me. I try to resist but I'm too weak against his kisses. The kiss leaves me breathless and he sucks my bottom lip. My fingers curl around his silky hair and slid up and down his back and shoulders. I love the feel of his skin, and the curves and dips that his muscles make. His hands are trailing over my hip and stomach. He squeezes my breast and rubs his palm against my breast. I feel him pause, just for a second and I know that he's realized that he can feel my nipple against my thin dress. He pinches my nipple through my dress and I moan into his mouth. He stops kissing me and his mouth is on my breast, sucking my nipple. The dress and his tongue create a delicious friction and I feel myself get wet. I cry out when he slips a finger inside me. He pauses and buries his face against my breasts.

"I can't believe you actually wore it." I force my eyes open and see that where Sasuke's lips have been on my breasts, the material has become see-through and clingy. He pulls my straps down from my dress. His eyes rake over my exposed breasts. Heat and desire pulse in them as they trace the bondage that seems to define my breasts. He kisses me again, rougher and needy.

I hear the rustle of his boardies and his hands slide up my thighs. He pries them apart and I feel his length slide against my core. It rubs against my clit, hot and hard. I gasp and he groans as wetness gathers between my thighs. Without warning, I feel the tip of him enter me. He prods me, smearing our juices. He enters slowly. So slowly it's antagonizing. I can feel him, the shape and hardness. It's like he wants me to remember how he feels. My ankles lock against his back and I'm trying to make him move faster. He refuses and pushes my legs apart. I grip his hips, wanting more of him. He moves in and out slowly. I can feel my release building. My fingers brush his nipples and I feel him twitch inside me. I rub his nipples with my fingers, twisting and pulling them roughly. I'm impatient. He growls and I find myself on my knees and Sasuke is pounding into me. One of his hands reaches out and tugs my nipple roughly. He rolls it between his fingers and I tighten up. His hand releases my breast and dips down beneath my skirt to my exposed clit. I come undone. My arms give way and Sasuke pulls my hips up and releases inside me. He slides out of me and leans over to kiss my lips before lying down beside me. He's breathing heavily and there's a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke has his way with me again, but in the water, which was less embarrassing for me since the water partially covers me. When we walk back to the beach house, we're both starving. Sasuke takes a quick rinse, leaving me to shower properly. I sigh in pleasure as the warm water washes away the salt and sand that has made its way into places it never should. I blush thinking of the reason why I'm covered in sand. I slip into a pair of comfortable shorts and a cotton button up shirt. I feel very relaxed.<p>

Sasuke snaps his phone shut as I come out of the bathroom.

"Ready for a little surprise?" he asks with a smile.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "As long as it doesn't involve swimwear."

He laughs and kisses me gently. "You'll like it."

I have to agree with him. Riding on a sand dune buggy is fun. We race across the dunes and make patterns on the untouched sand. Sasuke stops at a palm tree and I slow down.

"Hop on."

"What about my buggy?" I ask. I've grown attached to it.

He rolls his eyes. "We'll get it later."

I get off my buggy grudgingly and slid onto his buggy behind him. He tilts his head, asking for a kiss. I brush my lips against his and he smiles. We're moving away from the beach house and following the curve of the beach. The sun is dipping below the horizon when I see it. There's a wooden walk way built into the sand and out into the sea. Attached to it is a sailing boat. The white sails gleam in the setting sun.

"You have a boat?" I shake my head as Sasuke helps me off the buggy.

"Technically it's not mine." He replies with a lopsided grin.

I dig my elbow into his ribs.

We walk along the jetty, which is lined with old-fashioned lanterns. In the twilight I can see the flames flickering in them. Before I can ask about the candles, Sasuke is pulling me up into the boat.

My jaw would have hit the floor if it weren't attached. The boat is filled with candles and pale pink roses. I turn to ask Sasuke what the occasion is when I find myself staring down at him. He's on one knee. There's a box in his hand. I swallow hard with my heart hammering away. Am I dreaming? He opens the box slowly and the ring catches the last rays of sunlight. The diamond sparkles like fire, and my breath catches. Holding the box in one hand, he takes my hand. His eyes are so open I can see that he's nervous. My vision blurs and I try to blink back the tears. I want to see this moment clearly.

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak and his phones goes off. He frowns, refusing to be side tracked. His phone stops ringing and he takes a deep breath. My phone goes off in that moment and I curse the fact that phones were invented. I squeeze his hand when my phone stops ringing.

"Hinata," he begins and his phone rings again. "I'm going to kill the person on the phone."

He reluctantly releases my hand and closes the box. I fish my phone out and frown at the number. It's Sasuke's mum. I look at Sasuke's phone and there are two missed calls from his dad.

He answers the phone without respect. "I'm busy right now."

His face changes, the annoyance leaks away to something serious.

"We'll leave now." He replies and hangs up.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Itachi's in hospital." He frowns. "And Gaara's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for the cliff XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.. you might have to wait a week or two for an update, since I have to figure out what happens next.. =_= hope you don't mind that I'm just writing as I go and I don't really have the plot planned out.

Have a great week =)


	28. The Events

Hi, sorry to leave you all hanging and somewhat annoyed/frustrated..

This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to update as I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It was quiet on the jet. I just held Sasuke's hand, unsure of what to say. Looking out the window, city lights glittered below like a box of spilt diamonds. Diamonds. I glanced back at Sasuke. His eyebrows were drawn down in a deep frown. I touched his face gently.

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata, sorry." He forced a smile. He sighed and took out the ring box. "I really wanted tonight to be perfect. Despite everything that's going on, I know one thing for sure."

My heart rate picked up as he knelt on the floor. Was he going to propose with everything going on?

He took my hand and held it. His hand felt warm and slightly clammy. The Uchiha Sasuke was nervous.

"Hinata, I've never met anyone as amazing as you. You're so kind and considerate. You remind me to be a better person, and when I'm with you, I feel like I'm can be a better person. I admire you, your strength and how you don't give up." I felt each word warm the core of my heart. Sasuke had never expressed this to me before. He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Hinata. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I didn't think it was possible, but the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your strength and support you, whether you choose to be a teacher or an artist or a housewife – what ever you want to do. I want to make you happy and to give you everything you need and want." I felt my eyes tearing.

He took out the ring. "Hinata, I promise to love you forever. Even when our hair turns white and we lose our teeth. I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'll marry you, Sasuke." The tears slipped down my cheeks and he slipped the ring onto my finger. "I love you."

He pulled me down and kissed me. We broke apart, laughing. I held out my hand and shook my head. "I can't believe it! We're engaged!"

He kissed my knuckles. "No matter what happens, with everything that's going on, I want to be with you."

* * *

><p>It was a bittersweet feeling as we stepped off the jet and rushed to the hospital. I wanted to tell everyone about Sasuke and I, but there were more important things at hand. Sasuke's mum looked very concerned, and his dad was holding her shoulders.<p>

"Sasuke, Hinata!" she stood and hugged us. "I'm so sorry we interrupted you." She glanced at my hand and a smile spread across her face. "You're the silver lining tonight." She kissed my cheek and I squeezed her hand.

"How's Itachi?"

"He's just come out of surgery. They had to stitch him up because of a bullet wound in his left shoulder. We should be able to go in to see him."

At that moment, the doctor came out of Itachi's room.

"Itachi is in a stable condition. We're lucky the bullet passed through his shoulder and missed the major arteries and tendons. We've put him on antibiotics to reduce infection. We've put him on some painkillers, and he won't be awake until the general anesthetic wears off. There are a few documents I'll need you to sign…"

As Sasuke's parents moved away to talk to the doctor, Sasuke and I went into the room. I gasped when I saw Itachi. There was a deep purple bruise on his jaw, his left arm was in a sling, and I could see bandages peeping out from beneath his shirt. Sasuke gripped my hand and we moved to Itachi's side.

His hand brushed Sasuke's right hand gently.

"Itachi, how could you let yourself get so beaten up?"

"Konan."

Sasuke and I jumped at the sound of Itachi's whisper.

"Are, are you awake, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, bringing his head closer to Itachi.

"They took her." He forced his eyes open slowly. I saw Itachi's lips move slightly as he whispered something to Sasuke.

He gripped Sasuke's hand. "Find her for me." His eyes fluttered shut. "Please."

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" After Sasuke's ambiguous talk with Itachi, he had pulled his dad aside and asked him questions.<p>

Now we were in the car on the way home to his place.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel. "Itachi told me that he was working undercover with the Akatsuki. Gaara was the next target." He ran a hand through his hair. "Itachi and Konan informed Gaara that he was being targeted. Two members of the Akatsuki showed up, to be more specific, the guys that said they had kidnapped you. Itachi and Konan tried to stop the Akatsuki. Itachi was injured. There was an explosion and Konan and Gaara were gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.. I didn't plan on making Sasuke get interrupted, but sometimes it happens =P And I hope it kinda made it sweeter =)

This story is evolving.. so I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy the ride =)


	29. Targets

Hellooo! Thanks for the reviews =) and to my loyal readers:

harley944, el H.H, Dreamgirl106, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX, Good boy-chan, Saki-Hime, supremekikay24, Nerd4ever243...

Haruka-chan - thanks for the great review - a bit of pressure to keep up with expectations, but I'll do my best! Sorry - there's another lemon in this chapter.. haha.

hinatauchiha19 - I'm glad you still found the proposal romantic =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I never expected Itachi to hide his files inside his bedside table. I pulled out the second drawer and emptied the contents onto his bed. Turning the drawer upside down I slid out the fake bottom. A brown A4 envelope was attached to it. The enveloped contained papers – notes that Itachi had written while he was undercover.

There was a list of names:

Sabaku no Gaara – Suna (Sand)

Nii Yugito – Kumogakure (Cloud)

Iwa Roshi – Iwagakure (Rock)

Iwa Han – Iwagakure (Rock)

Kiri Utakata – Kirigakure (Mist)

Taki Fu – Takigakure (Waterfall)

Killer B – Kumogakure (Cloud)

Uzumaki Naruto – Konoha (Leaf)

I felt a jolt of surprise when I saw Naruto's name. The Akatuski was targeting him. It made sense – his father was the leader of Konoha, just like Gaara, the son of the fourth leader of Suna. I didn't understand why Nii Yugito was on the list. She was from Kumogakure, like Killer B, but less important. Killer B was the brother of the leader of Kumogakura. Yugito was the fiancé of Utakata, who was one of the other targets. Utakata was the successor of Water Corporation. It didn't make sense that the Akatsuki would target the 'Utagito' couple. Maybe there was a link with Fu, the daughter of Shibuki, the man that created Hero Water. Then there were the pillars of Earth Corps, twin brother Roshi and Han, who held the majority of power over the production of natural resources.

Looking at the names, it clicked. Each person had power or were linked to someone who was influential. I couldn't help but wonder why these people were being targeted. Was it for money and power? I shook my head. It didn't matter why the Akatsuki wanted these people. My mission was to find Konan. I scanned Itachi's notes, searching for the information I needed.

**Gaara  
><strong>My head was throbbing when I finally opened my eyes. The room was dark. Sitting up slowly, I realized that I was in a room with rock walls. _Where was I_? I had been in my house and someone had broken in. Two people to be exact – a guy with long blonde hair and a man hunched over, with a mask covering his lower face. Then Itachi and a girl showed up. There had been a fight and an explosion. I touched the side of my head gently. During the explosion I had been pelted with debris and knocked out. The sound of a key turning a lock caught my attention. A person dressed in black stepped into the room. The lantern he held hid his face and burned my eyes. I turned away.

The person laughed and put the lantern down. I looked up slowly and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw with horror, my own face staring back at me. The person with my face smiled.

"I didn't think red would suit me." He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think?"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Gaara." He replied easily.

I felt sick, seeing someone with my face pretend to be me. I felt some relief that he didn't sound like me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want to accomplish by impersonating me?"

"That is a secret." He laughed and threw a package to me. I caught it by instinct and he slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone.

**Hinata  
><strong>Sasuke was lying on the couch with an arm thrown over the top half of his face. I moved towards him quietly and lightly brushed my lips against his. He moved his arm and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" I touched his arm gently. I didn't know how to help him.

He sighed and pulled me down on top of him. He just held me, my cheek pressed against his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. His fingers played with my hair and brushed against the back of my neck.

"I want you to stay with my parents while I'm away."

I pushed myself up so that I could look at him.

His dark eyes held mine. "I still don't know why they kidnapped you. I'm thinking that they might have mistaken you for Temari, since they targeted Gaara. I don't want to take any chances, and my dad can provide some protection for you."

I shook my head. How could I let Sasuke go? He would be going somewhere dangerous. He might… get hurt.

"Hinata." He sighed my name. He sounded tired.

"Sasuke…" I buried myself into his neck.

"I have to find Konan and bring her back for Itachi. I need to go and find out what the Akatsuki are doing." He paused. "Naruto could be next."

I felt myself flinch. It had been a while since I had thought of Naruto. Sasuke shifted beneath me and I felt guilty. It wasn't that I harbored any romantic feelings for Naruto – it was that Naruto still held a place in my heart after everything that had happened, and Sasuke knew that.

I pressed my lips to his. His hand skimmed down my back and played with the hem of my shirt. His fingers inched their way under my shirt and along my spine as we kissed. I shivered and pulled back.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He smiled. "I know."

I laughed and poked his nipple. Pleasure flashed in his eyes and he grabbed my wrist. I gasped as he sat up, pushing me onto my back, pressing his body against mine. He grinded against me and I arched up wanting to feel more of him. He chuckled and kissed my neck. His kisses were slow and tender – I felt like I was melting. He rubbed his palms up and down my body, moving hot and slow. My fingers curled around his silky hair as he nibbled on my lips, drawing my tongue out to meet his in a sensuous dance. He pulled back and slid my shirt and bra off while dragging his lips across my skin. I tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against mine. He felt so hot. He kissed down my neck and into the valley of my breasts. I heard myself moan as he kissed and licked my breasts. He was devouring me so slowly I felt like I would go crazy. His tongue swirled around my nipples and flicked the harden nub, sending shots of pleasure through me. He slid up against my body, rubbing our naked skin against each other and then I felt him between my thighs. Somehow he had rid us of everything. He moved against me, torturously slow as my nipples brushed his chest, the tip of his length bumping deliciously against my clit. I couldn't take it.

"Sasuke…please," I choked out as he grinded harder. "Sasuke…"

I couldn't think. Then he slid into me and he groaned into my ear. I felt his heart thundering against me. His breath caught as I squeezed him inside me.

"Hinata," he growled and kissed me. Our movements became erratic as we rushed to our peak. Our teeth clashed and my hands palmed his chest, rubbing his nipples. My hands slid over the skin of his arms and back. He felt so good and strong. My senses exploded and I gripped him as pleasure washed over me. Sasuke slowed as he emptied himself inside me. He shifted so that I was on him. Our breaths mingled and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't forget I love you." He murmured as sleep dragged me into a blissful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and got some insight.. sorry it's taking me awhile to update - I'm still planning the story XD

Let me know what you think =)


	30. Rain

Thank you to all my readers and those who have added me as a fav! It means soooooo much to me and finally got me going. Sorry for being such a lazy ass =_=; Hopefully this 'longer-than-normal' chapter will make it up to you =)

Sadly there are no lemons in this chapter.. but I hope this will add more depth to the storyline =)

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

The loss of warmth told me that I was alone. Sasuke was gone.

_Don't forget that I love you._ His words echoed in my mind as I fingered my engagement ring. Taking a deep, slow breath I sat up from the couch and folded the blanket Sasuke had covered me with. I dressed quickly and went to his room. I knew he wouldn't be there, but the absence of his presence stabbed through me. I didn't know where Sasuke had gone or when he would return. All I knew was that he was on a mission to bring back Konan, the woman Itachi loved.

* * *

><p>"Hinata?" Itachi's voice brought me back to reality.<p>

I was in the hospital – the only place I could think to go. I was determined to take care of the brother Sasuke loved.

"Itachi," I gave a small smile, "Did I wake you?"

Itachi pushed himself up into a sitting position. I saw his left arm tremble slightly. It would take months for Itachi's wound to heal. I stood and helped arrange his pillow to support his back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" he eased back against the pillow.

I looked past Itachi to the window. Clouds heavy with rain were gathering. "Sasuke…" I bit my lip and swallowed hard, trying to compose myself. "Sasuke's investigating so I thought I'd make myself useful."

From the corner of my eye I saw regret on Itachi's face. "I'm truly sorry, Hinata." He looked me in the eyes, willing me to see that he really did regret giving Sasuke the mission to bring back his lover. I glanced down at his hands; they were gripping his blanket.

"I don't know what came over me… maybe it was the drugs that made me vulnerable." He cleared his throat. "Either way, it was selfish and not an excuse."

I touched his hand lightly. "Itachi."

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him."

"Itachi." I squeezed his hand. He looked at me, eyes distraught.

"Sasuke _will_ come back with Konan. We have to believe that. We have to trust that Sasuke knows what he's doing." I smiled. "Don't forget, he's an Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Guilt pinched and poked me when I left Hinata, sleeping so unaware on the couch. She looked so delicate. I really hoped that she would forgive me when I returned.  
>The world flew past me as I drove further away from Hinata on my motorbike, away from Konoha to Amegakure, the city of Rain. Driving in the rain sucked, but a motorbike drew less attention, especially in Amegakure. Itachi had discovered that Amegakure was the main hideout of Akatsuki. It was the first place I could think of to look for Konan.<p>

I slowed as I passed the welcome sign, which was battered and weathered by the constant rain. Metallic skyscrapers towered into the sky. Everything here looked faded, as if the rain had washed away every hue but grey. There was a splash of colour in the distance. It came from the top of the tallest tower. I stopped at a medium sized inn – it would serve my purpose for gathering information, while remaining ambiguous. I parked my bike and headed into the building.

I was mildly surprised to see colour. The wooden floors were a warm honey oak, and there was a feature wall – a mosaic of azure blue, silver, white and royal purple. I crocked my neck, trying to understand the image.

"It's an artwork dedicated to our Lord Pain and Lady Angel."

I turned and saw a middle aged woman. She smiled at me and gestured to the front desk.

"It has been awhile since we've had a guest. What brings you to Amegakure?" she slipped behind the desk and took out a book.

I flashed her my best 'student' smile. "It's part of my uni assignment. We have to research a city we're interested in and to write a paper about the economics, culture and history of the place."

She frowned slightly. "When did the universities start handing out such difficult assignments?"

I laughed. "Most of the students stayed in our home city or are researching through printed documents, but I thought it would be more exciting to visit my chosen city in the flesh. Besides, it's my last assignment, so I want to make it memorable."

"Seems like you're a very hard working student. If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them." She opened her book. "Now, how long will you be staying?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Two weeks should be enough time for me to gather all the materials and resources I need to write my paper."

"Since you're a student, I'll give you a discount."

I grinned, and read her name tag, "Thanks, auntie Amaya!"

She laughed. "And what's your name?"

"Sasuke. Hirata Sasuke." I had thought of the name in honour of Hinata, and it was a real surname.

"Well then, Sasuke-kun, here's your key - second floor, room 205. If you have any questions…"

"Yes, sorry to bother you so soon, but I wanted to ask you about the mural." I pointed to the feature wall. "Lord Pain and Lady Angel, were they the founders of Amegakure?"

Her features softened. "They are the founders of our new city. We were ruled by Hanzo, a greedy man that brought conflict into our lives. Lord Pain and Lady Angel relinquished him of his hold on our city and have made it a much better place."

I took out a notebook and began scribbling notes. "Who are Lord Pain and Lady Angel? How did they come about?"

"No one knows. They are like gods – appearing in our greatest time of need."

I frowned into my notes, hiding it behind my hair. Gods? Was the lady crazy? I put on a smile as I looked up.

"It's very interesting. Do you know if there is a library where I could access some documents about the old rule with Hanzo and the current rule with Lord Pain and Lady Angel?"

"There's a library, but I doubt you'll find much."

I thanked her for her directions and waved as she disappeared into another room.

I stepped out into the rain and followed the woman's instructions. My umbrella did little to shelter me from the constant rain. I finally saw the library come into view. It looked run down. I pushed open the glass door and was surprised that to find that it looked just as bad inside. A skinny, old man sat at the front desk, his head bowed over his folded arms. For a second I thought he might be dead. Then I heard him snore. I stowed my umbrella away carefully before moving away from him. The lights were dim and I wondered how anyone would be able to read anything. I saw a computer set up between two shelves and made my way to it. I did a quick search: HANZO, HISTORY, and was rewarded with a few references. The location of my books was upstairs. I glanced around and saw the stairs at the back of the first floor room. Dust drifted up with each step and I covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve. It had been a long time since anyone had been along these stairs. The lighting was just as dim and it didn't help that water was running off the windows. Despite the light, I managed to locate my books, and after wiping dust off the covers I managed to find: _History of Amegakure_. I felt shocked to see red marker, scrawled across some of the pages that refered to Hanzo's rule. The people definitely hated him.

_Hanzo reigned in the Dragon Tower – the tallest tower in Amegakure. It was built during the Ru period to signify power and glory._

_The Akatsuki, also know as the Resistance, opposed Hanzo and his cruelty. They managed to overthrow him, and Lord Pain and Lady Angel took his place._

I frowned at the words. The Akatsuki began in Amegakure? Was it the same group that was targeting influential people? Was it out of revenge or was there a deeper plot to it all? If _Lord_ Pain and _Lady_ Angel followed convention, they would be housed up in the Dragon Tower. It seemed that I needed to meet them to get my answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and aren't too confused with everything going on. I've got an idea for the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to update soon!

For those of you who are curious, Hirata means: peaceful rice paddy.  
>Not much of a meaning, but I was really pleased to actually find a name so similar to Hinata XD it was a fluke, since I was just hoping for a surname starting with H.<p>

Thanks for all your support - I look forward to receiving your thoughts about the development of this story =)


	31. Shadows and Light

Thanks for all the reviews! It's great knowing that this story is being received with great, big, open arms! *Passes hugs all around* =)

Sorry for the late update - as you all know, life happens! It's slightly shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to update within a week-2 weeks..

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I sighed as I pushed my bedroom door open. It felt like I hadn't been home in a long time.

"It's about time you got here."

I turned so quickly, the room spun for a second. Then I saw him. Sasuke. He was lying on my bed, his clothes rumpled as if he had been sleeping in my bed, waiting for me.

"Sasuke!" I crossed my room in three strides and he swept me into his arms.

I breathed in his familiar scent and squeezed him in my arms. I missed him. His fingers stroked my hair and down my back. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Our lips touched and the warmth of him made me melt. His fingers slipped under my shirt and touched the skin of my back. I shuddered as he stroked my skin. It had felt so long since he had touched me.

"Hinata," he murmured against my lips. "_Hinata_."

His voice sounded different.

I jolted awake with a gasp as two fingers poked my sides simultaneously. Hanabi stood over my bed. It was a dream. I rolled onto my back and found myself clutching my pillow. I hoped I wasn't kissing it.

"Sorry to ruin your nice dream." She grinned mischievously.

I sat up and wacked her with my pillow.

"I'm going out to meet Gaara. Sasuke told me not to leave you alone, so Sakura and Ino are gonna be here to keep you company."

"Sasuke told you not to leave me alone?" I felt a pang of loneliness. Before Sasuke had left to find Konan, he had thought of me.

"Yes, they'll be here in five, so I thought I should wake you up." She pointed to the side of her face. "You might want to wash your face."

"Hanabi!" I launched out of bed and pulled her down.

"No! Hinata, wait! My hair! My hair! Gaara!" she gasped, trying to wriggle out of my attack with care.

I laughed and eased back. Hanabi scrambled up and gently shoved me back.

"Just you wait," she warned, "when you least expect it…"

Ding dong.

She shot up from my bed, smoothing out her hair her she ran out.

I crawled out of my bed and quickly straightened the quilt. As I walked out of my room, voices wafted up the stairs. I followed the sound to the front door and found Gaara, Sakura and Ino.

"Damn." Ino's eye's took in my appearance and I rubbed the skin under my lower lip, hoping I was drool-less.

Sakura elbowed Ino. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hey," I replied with a nod. "You didn't have to come baby sit me."

"Nonsense!" Ino tossed her hair with a devilish smile. "We didn't come here to babysit. We came here to party. Now get that sexy ass upstairs. We have work to do!"

I yelped as she slapped my ass. Hanabi and Sakura giggled. I threw them both a dirty. Sakura managed to turn hers into a dignified cough. Hanabi smiled wider and grabbed Gaara's arm.

"See you later!" she towed him out, slamming the door behind her. Leaving me with Ino and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Ino had successfully march my 'sexy ass' upstairs.<p>

"I'm not in the mood to dance." I rolled onto my stomach and sighed at the mess Ino was creating. It looked as if a mini whirlwind had swept through my room.

"Yeh, looks like you're not in the mood to wear _real_ clothes either." She tossed another shirt aside.

"Ino, we shouldn't force Hinata to go dancing with us." Sakura picked up a discarded skirt and folded it.

"Are you serious? She hasn't been out since Sasuke left." She pulled out my black skinnies and a shimmery top. "Hinata, I swear, if you don't change into this, I'll strip you myself and force myself onto you."

I rolled off my bed with a groan and grabbed the clothes.

"Pervert."

Ino blew me a kiss.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the bass was pounding through me. I didn't want to dance, so I sat at a booth, watching Ino dance with Sakura. They looked like they were having fun.<p>

I glanced up as a waitress slid a drink in front of me.

"I didn't order anything."

She nodded in a vague direction. "That guy bought it for you."

I pushed the pink drink away from me. I didn't feel comfortable drinking something I didn't know. It was difficult to pin point the 'buyer' through the smog and flashing lights. On the other side of the dance floor, where the shadows gathered, I saw a man salute me. The lights glinted off his tinted glasses. I frowned. I had seen him before – the short dark hair and trench coat that hid half his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I kept close to the shadows as I slipped inside the Dragon Tower. Tunnels twisted together and towered above me. Following the tunnels with my eyes, I saw them lead to a statue that pierced the grey sky. Just looking at the stature sent a shiver through me. There was something creepy about the four humanoid faces. The metal tunnels twisted around the humanoid face, making it look like tubes were connected to a person – A human experiment. On the bright side, if I could find a way into the tunnels, I would be able to get to the top. It took me a while to find a loose grate in the tunnel. It was colder inside the metal tunnel than it was outside in the rain. I pulled out my headlight and strapped it to my forehead.

I was relieved to find that there were grooves in the tunnels, since they gave me footholds as I climbed up. As I climbed, my arms began to tremble with fatigue. It was difficult – climbing without any cues. I didn't know how high I had climbed, since the space below me had faded away to darkness. I scanned above me and saw a tunnel leading off to the side. I pulled myself onto the new tunnel ledge and paused to catch my breath. Checking my phone, I realized I had been climbing for a good 20 minutes.

"You shouldn't push yourself." murmured a female voice.

The voice startled me and I quickly switched my headlight off. Feeling the tunnel walls, I followed the sound of the voice. "You need to think about your health." she continued.

The tunnel wall curved and I saw a pale sliver of light through a crack in the tunnel groove. Kneeling down slowly, I looked through the crack.

"Thank you for your concern." I saw a thin, pale man with red hair reply to the woman. He reached out a bony hand and took hold of the woman, whose back was to me. "But you don't have to worry about me, Konan."

Konan? My mind began to race, trying to put my information together.

I saw his fingers skim the curve of her hips, and I felt uncomfortable at it – it was a gesture I was familiar with. I felt a sudden ache for Hinata. I wanted her to be in my arms, to be comforted by her scent and warmth.

Konan gently removed his hand.

"Nagato, you know how I feel." She moved away from him and I saw that there were shadows under her eyes. Was she being held captive?

Nagato pushed back his dark red hair and sighed. "I don't expect you to ever forget Yahiko. I wouldn't forgive myself if you did. He was a brother to me." He shook his head. "I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you, Konan. We both know I'm going to die. We all will, eventually." He straightened up, and I saw a glimpse of what he might have been before his disease ate away at his strength and life. "I was content to watch you and Yahiko be together, but now that he's gone, I want you for myself. I want to be with you, Konan,"

I saw her hands tremble slightly, before she slipped them in her pockets. "Is that why you took me away?"

"I took you away to keep you safe."

"Safe from who?" she demanded in an exhausted voice. It sounded as if she had asked him this question before.

Nagato closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

The minutes ticked passed and I felt the tension building.

"The _real_ leader of the Akatsuki. Tobi."

Tobi – that was the person Deidera had been complaining about.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I squinted at the man as he wove through the crowd of dancers. It seemed as if he was some ethereal form, as the crowd passed through him. He moved like water over stones, and was soon standing at my table. I couldn't see Ino or Sakura anymore – they had been swallowed up by the crowd.

"Hello, Hinata."

I shifted trying to see his face in the dim lighting. "Do I know you?"

He laughed and the deep sound made my gut clench. He felt dangerous.

"We've seen each other a few times." He shrugged. "_It's alright_, if you can't remember."

My memory snapped and I realized I had bumped into him the day Sasuke had whisked me off to our romantic get away.

"The Coffee Shop!" I blurted out.

He nodded. "Among other places."

"What do you want?" I asked warily. My eyes darted to the side, wishing Sakura or Ino would materalise.

"I just want to talk." He eased himself into the seat opposite me. "You haven't touched your drink. Has it changed since your last visit to Club TB?"

"Are you stalking me?" I couldn't help the disbelief that seeped into my tone.

He gave an amused laugh. "No. Not _you_. You just happened to be with the person I was interested in."

His gloved hand pointed to my ring. "How is your dear, Sasuke? I haven't seen him around recently."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"

"I go by the name Tobi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sorry for another cliff! Hope it isn't too suspenseful.. and that I can update by next week..

Are the pieces coming together for you or does the story line seem forced and too 'coincidental'?

I'm thinking of adding a little side story/POV with Hanabi and Gaara to break the tension and give us a citrus dose - any objections? Probably not, since we're all hooked on lemons XD


	32. Past and Present

Heeeeey! Finally! I can't believe how long it took me to write this! It was really tricky and I had the biggest writers block and mind blanks.

There's no lemons but I hope you enjoy it.. lots of things are happening and I'm trying to build the story and give you 'clues' and info.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi<strong>

The single light hanging from the ceiling cast shadows around the room. It barely illuminated the small table we had gathered at. A foot tapped my ankle and I glanced down. Despite the dim light, I could make out Jiriaya's sandaled feet.

He ran a hand through his outrageously long white hair. "The situation is getting dangerous." He eyed me, as if knowing I had become side tracked. I glanced at my mentor, Minato. His blonde hair shone in the pale light, as if he was a beacon or flashlight. His eyebrows knit together in a deep frown. Shifting my gaze, I was surprised to see Fugaku's face pulled into the same reaction. His eyes glinted dangerously in that Uchiha way. He cleared his throat.

"A few weeks ago, there was an attack on Sabaku Gaara. Itachi was at the scene as he has been working undercover as a corrupt police officer. The Akatsuki are dangerous. We can confirm that they have been targeting people of high social status and influence. Gaara has been returned and a large ransom has been paid, however I don't believe that the Akatsuki's aim is money."

Minato nodded in agreement. "There's something we're missing. It's frustrating for me to know that Naruto is also on their list, yet we're missing their real motive."

"I've managed to get some more info." Jiraiya paused. "It isn't good news. The leader of the Akatsuki is a man named Tobi. I haven't been able to uncover his identity as he hides himself every well. He has recruited ten members." He handed out some sheets. I flipped through them quickly, trying to form links in my mind about the members and role in this dangerous puzzle.

"From Tobi's actions, it would seem as if he holds a grudge."

Jiraiya leant forward, his voice low and urgent. "Despite Tobi's motives, we'll take action."

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi<strong>

The wind prickled my skin with pinpoints of ice, and I realized that it was getting dark.

"I didn't expect you to call me." I admitted as Gaara and I walked towards the park near by. I had only spoken to Gaara a few times. We were friends by acquaintance.

I looked down at our feet. "I heard about what happened." I peaked up at him.

He frowned and his pale green eyes darkened in the growing darkness. "My family sacrificed a lot for me. Temari and Kankaro paid a big ransom for me. After the exchange, I was released."

"Well, it's good to see you." I paused. "Why did you call me? I mean, I'm glad you did, but why me?"

His frown deepened. "I had to talk to you. Sorry. It's weird, right?"

"No, we're friends, so it's not weird."

Gaara's lips curved into a smile. "I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me or be all clingy and fake. I wanted someone I could just relax with."

"Really?" I couldn't help but feel surprised at Gaara's words.

"Yes, really." He shivered. "It's getting cold. Did you want to go somewhere warmer?"

I tilted my head in thought. "You sure you're okay being out after everything?"

"Definitely." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

"Tobi, right? What do you want with Sasuke?" I wished I could see Tobi's face. The flashing disco lights that illuminated the room at random intervals didn't do much for my eyes.

"I want to talk with Sasuke." He leant forward on his clasped hands. "He's a very intelligent young man."

"Stay away from Sasuke, and me." I stood, ready to run to the crowded dance floor to find Sakura and Ino.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." He slid his phone across the table. "I need you to come with me."

My world crashed around me and my blood thudded in my ears. I couldn't believe the picture on his phone. Hanabi – my baby sister, she was blindfolded, gagged and her wrists tied together.

"What have you done?" I demanded.

"If you come with me, I'll show you." He stood and nodded to the exit.

I stood at the table, shocked and motionless. Tobi's disappearing silhouette roused me from my stupor and I dashed out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

My leg was beginning to cramp. I had been in this listening position for too long.

"Tobi?" Konan rubbed her temples. "Isn't he just a member?"

Nagato shook his head slightly. "That's just a mask he wears." He slouched down wearily as if speaking of Tobi had drained him of his strength. "Do you remember why we formed the Akatsuki?"

"It was for power. The power to remove pain." Sadness entered her eyes. "I haven't forgotten, Nagato, and the corrupt people, who only had their eyes set on wealth and prosperity, who cast us aside and destroyed our lives."

He nodded. "The only way we can stop others from experiencing our pain is to allow those in power to experience pain. But to inflict pain, we must be in a higher position."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I almost expected Tobi to vanish in the shadows when I stepped out of the club. He slipped his phone into his pocket. How could he act so normal when he had just kidnapped my sister?

A dark, sleek car pulled up to the curb and Tobi opened the door for me.

I looked back at the club. I had left Ino and Sakura behind. Hanabi was waiting for me. I didn't know what I could do, but there had to be something.

I slid into the car and Tobi followed.

"Why are you doing this?" I turned in my seat, trying to see his features.

"For power." He replied simply.

Anger bubbled up inside me. "You kidnapped my sister for power?" I frowned. Wasn't she supposed to be with Gaara?

He sighed. "You're not the one I want to have this conversation with."

"What do you want with Sasuke?"

Amusement touched Tobi's voice. "What do you really know about Sasuke?"

I pursed my lips, refusing to give in to curiosity. Tobi was obviously a psycho. Could I really believe any half-truths that he might fabricate?

"Did you know that Itachi relinquished his rights to the Uchiha name?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Where was he going with this conversation?

"That means, that our dear Sasuke-kun will have all the rights to the Uchiha Corporations – including the military."

"Are you planning to use me as leverage to threaten Sasuke? It won't work. Besides, his parents are still alive."

He nodded calmly. "Yes, that is true, but casualties do happen."

I threw him a disgusted look.

"Hinata, this is all for the greater good."

"You mean _your_ greater good."

He laughed, "Who would have ever thought that the shy and timid Hyuga princess would have a backbone. It's good to see that sleeping with Sasuke gave you some confidence."

My cheeks flushed with anger. My hand moved. He grabbed my wrist, preventing me from slapping him across the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't forget I have your sister."

I yanked my arm out of his hold and turned away from him. My vision to the outside world was obscured by the darkness and rain. It felt as if the skies were crying. I watched the rain mark wet trails down the glass.

Time seemed to slow as I waited for the car to reach its destination – to reach Hanabi. Finally, after a lifetime of darkness and awkward silence, the car slowed. I bounced in my seat as the car passed over rough terrain. I wished I knew where we were.

"Be a good girl, Hinata, and you'll see Hanabi." He opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Konan sighed. "Sometimes I feel like a hypocrite. We talk about taking pain away from others, but look at what we're doing. We're inflicting pain on others."

"It's necessary. Everyone in the world has different views and we can't be sure that those with power will agree with us. They haven't experienced our pain so they can't know what is best." Nagato squeezed her shoulder. "The sacrifice of one life to save thousands is noble."

She shook her head. "They didn't choose it."

I jumped as a loud grating sound vibrated through the floor and wall. Squinting through the crack I saw a door on the far side of the room slide open. My mouth went dry as I saw Hinata walk in. She threw a disgusted look at the man behind her.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?"

The man behind Hinata, turned to Nagato. "I hope you two haven't been spouting nonsense."

They frowned at him. I saw Hinata's face twist into confusion at the sight of Konan, but she kept her mouth pursed into a hard line.

"Well then, it's about time, isn't it?" amusement touched his voice.

"Where's Hanabi?" The steel in Hinata's voice cut through Tobi's.

Tobi turned to her. "She's safe. Besides, I think there's someone else you'd rather see." He turned in a slow circle. "Why don't you come out, _Sasuke-kun_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Waaah! Cliffee.. sorry! I hope no one isn't too confused..  
>Did anyone realise that I made a mistake last chapter and had to cover it this chap? lol.. hopefully you didn't notice XD<p>

Happy father's day! Hope you all made your 'dads' feel loved as appreciated - especially if you're in Australia! I don't know if it's father's day in other countries.


	33. Converge

Hi~ Sorry that it has taken sooooo long for an update!

Thanks for being patient and still following this story even though its getting longer I hope I can wrap it up soon!

Well.. on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

There was a loud thump and the ring of metal reverberating through the room like a giant wasp. A rectangle sheet of metal detached from the wall with a clang. Sasuke emerged from the gap. Dust swirled around him, and in the faded light he looked like a dream. Our eyes met. _Are you okay? _They asked. I never realized how much I missed Sasuke until I saw him. Despite the circumstances, just being in the same room made me feel _whole_. My fingers itched, wanting to twine them with his.

"How nice of you to join us, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's face darkened as he shifted his gaze to Tobi. "What do you want?"

Tobi chuckled and shook his head. "You're a split image."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Said Sasuke.

My heart thumped against my ribs painfully. The tension in the room was so thick; I found it hard to swallow.

"I want you to sign over your rights as an Uchiha." His hand slipped inside his jacket and my heart stopped. He pulled out a manila envelope and flourished the papers inside: contracts and deeds – Sasuke's rights to the Uchiha Corp.

Although Sasuke's face remained composed, I saw the tiny details that showed how much this was affecting him. The tiny crease between his brows deepened, a sign that he was thinking about everything, and the set of his jaw as he contemplated his options.

"Why do you want my rights to the Uchiha Corps? I only hold 20% of the rights."

"Do you know how the Uchiha rights are distributed?" there was something smug in Tobi's voice, like he knew the answer and liked to have it confirmed.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Every Uchiha has a Right and it has been divided among the children of the Founder – Uchiha Madara. These Rights have been passed down each generation. Although some Uchiha's have relinquished their rights due to personal reasons, so some Uchiha's have more rights than others."

"Well said, Sasuke." Tobi sounded pleased. "You're an intelligent man. Now, I'm going to propose a deal." He paused. "Sign your rights over and I'll let you, Hinata and Hanabi go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi<strong>

The cloth pressed over my mouth muffled my cry of pain as my shoulder clipped the edge of a door. Cement grazed my knees and palms as I fell. Rope dug into the skin of my wrists as I pushed myself off the floor.

I yanked the cloth away from my mouth. The edges of my mouth felt raw.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy psycho?" I slammed my fists against the door.

"Now, now Hanabi." Gaara peered through the metal grate. "Don't hurt yourself. Just be a good girl and wait."

"What for what?" I demanded. My hands were shaking.

He smirked and the expression was so unlike Gaara. "Who are you?" tears blurred my vision. I blinked them away and saw that his face had hardened. He turned and left me. Alone.

I spent the next fifteen minutes of my life trying to steady my shaking hands to untie the knots at my wrist. How had this day mutated into a nightmare? One minute we were talking and the next, I was tied up. I threw the rope away from me as if it were a poisonous snake. I gingerly traced the red welts on my wrists with my thumb.

_Crrrk_. I jumped in the dimly lit cell. _Crrk. Crrrk._ The sound of stone being scratched echoed in my empty cell. I frowned into the darkness. If it was a rat I would scream. A voice carried by a whisper swirled into my cell.

"Hel-hello?" it sounded deep and muffled. "Can you hear me?"

I stood and listened for the voice. There was silence and the sound of sand trickling down the left wall.

"Hello!" I shouted. The walls threw my voice at me.

"You can hear me." The voice sounded relieved.

I paced along the wall searching for a crack or hole. "Who are you?" My fingers pressed against the damp wall, balancing me as I glanced up. There was a hole, the size of two fingers, at the place where the wall and roof meet.

"My name is Gaara. I was kidnapped and locked in this cell."

My hand slipped and shoulder hit the wall. I could feel my shirt soaking in the cold dampness. I pulled away from the wall.

"Gaara?" I shook my head. Was he playing another game?

"What's your name?"

"Are you playing with me?" I asked quietly.

There was the sound of shuffling. "Sorry, what was that? Your name is Areou Aihime?"

"No. It's Hyuuga Hanabi. The girl _you_ kidnapped and locked in this cell!" I slid down the wall. It was all a game.

"What! What are you talking about?" he sounded confused. There was a thump and a curse. "Dammit. Did they let _him_ out?"

"Hanabi, you have to believe me. The guy you met before, the one that looked like me. That wasn't me. They made a clone of me, probably using plastic surgery or some sick technology. Damn."

I squeezed my eyes shut and bowed my head. Everything was in a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I had to stall him and think of a plan. I couldn't sign over the Uchiha rights. It would be like giving up my eyes.

"You haven't told me why you want my Rights." I took the papers and scanned through them. They were legit.

Tobi laughed. "You're definitely an Uchiha. Well, it's quite simple. I want to rule the world."

"That's so clichéd. I feel kind of disappointed. I thought it would be something more dramatic, like revenge."

"Revenge?" Tobi folded his arms and glanced up as if remembering something from the past. "Ah, yes. Something like that did exist for me at one stage."

"Let me guess, it was over a girl."

"Is this all because of Rin?" asked a voice from above.

Looking up, I saw Kakashi leaning against the twisted metal tunnels that stretched up to the ceiling and around the room. What was Kakashi doing here?

Tobi greeted him dryly. "Kakashi."

Kakashi hopped down a few tunnels. His caught my eye. "Do you have to drag the _whole world_ into our personal battle, _Obito_?"

I frowned. Obito?

"If you were listening, Kakashi. I never said my current motive was revenge. I'm past all of that."

"I'm sorry." His sincere apology hung in the air.

I saw Tobi/Obito's hand tremble. He muttered under his breath, so softly, I wondered if Kakashi knew what he said. From the look of his face it looked as if he had read Tobi/Obito's lips.

I glanced at Konan and Nagato. They were standing motionlessly. I could take Hinata and run. But Hanabi was trapped somewhere and Hinata wouldn't leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jiraiya<strong>

"That idiot." Said Fugaku, as we saw Kakashi disappear.

Minato placed a hand on Fugaku's arm, and I was reminded of Naruto and Sasuke. "Fugaku, don't worry about Kakashi. He'll be fine."

Fugaku crossed his arms. "I'm not worried about Kakashi," he replied stiffly.

"Now, now." I scratched my nose. "You know why Kakashi took off, don't you?"

He frowned. "Yes. And if our assumptions are correct, then I should be with Kakashi. It's my responsibility as an Uchiha."

"It's _all_ of our responsibility."

Minato nodded. "Lets put the plan into action."

"Good luck boys." I patted Minato's back.

He grinned, "Don't hurt yourself gramps." And disappeared in a flash before I could kick his ass.

* * *

><p>It was dark, but with my special Nature Vision goggles, I could follow the curve of the tunnels that wound up Dragon Tower. Rats scuttled over my feet and I kicked them into the wall on instinct. I winced as the rats made a dull thud that echoed down the tunnel.<p>

I paused and crouched down to listen. If guards patrolled the tunnels, they surely would have heard the commotion.

"Stop."

The voice came from behind me. Turning slowly, I saw no one. I glanced around and up, but there was nothing but metal sheets.

"Stop lying to me!" came the female voice.

I moved towards it. I should have ignored it, but who ignores a damsel in distress? I reached for my bag of tools and set to work, quietly prying the metal sheet away. I slid through the gap and into a brightly lit room with rock walls. I removed my googles and paused, mid way.

Men clad in white uniforms shot to their feet.

I couldn't help but think that maybe I was the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi<strong>

I didn't want to hear any more from Gaara - how could I even know if he was the real Gaara or a Gaara pretending to be real? Or if a real and fake Gaara even existed?

I had only just buried my head in my arms when I heard shouts. I sprang up and pressed my ear against the door, trying to decipher some meaning from the chaos outside. It got quiet and in the sudden stillness, I felt afraid.

"Don't worry!" shouted a voice from outside. Keys jangled and my cell door rattled. It swung open and I flinched at the sudden brightness. "I, The Great, Jiraiya, have come to save you!"

"Jiraiya?" I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hanabi!" his face became serious as he took in my surroundings and the disregarded bindings. "What happened?"

I rubbed my temples. "Lots of things. If you're here to rescue me, do you mind if we escape first?" I glanced behind him at the bodies that littered the floors.

"What!" Gaara's voice shouted. "Don't leave me! Please." his voice sounded so broken.

I nodded in the direction of the voice. "He says he's Gaara, but I was kidnapped by Gaara and brought here."

Jiraiya nodded. "We'll take him hostage and find out the truth."

I followed behind Jiraiya as we searched for 'Gaara'. All the doors on my floor were open and empty, so we concluded that his holding would be above me. We were four stairs away from the next floor, when Jirayia motioned for me to be quiet and to wait for him. He rounded the corner. Shouts sounded and something smashed. I dashed up the stairs and peeked around the corner, in time to see Jiraiya execute a fighting move that didn't suit someone his age.

He grinned and pointed his thumb to his chest. "Not good enough. You're all too young to beat me!"

I laughed. "If we added all their ages, the number would probably be lower than your age."

He threw me a withering look. I glanced down at the mess.

"Found you." Jiraiya pulled open a door and a dirty and thin Gaara stepped out in shaky legs. I knew instantly that he was the real Gaara.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

He looked at me wrists and nodded. "Are you?"

"Sorry I didn't trust you."

Jiraiya grabbed our shoulders. "Okay, kiddies, you can reconcile later. Time to get you to a safe place."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Yay - Not a total cliff this time =P

I hope the pace of all the things happening aren't too fast or forced. Let me know if you think it is.

Thanks for reading =)


	34. Everything

Good evening! I'm so glad I have finally finished this chapter..!

A **HUUUUGE** thanks to:

**themellyb123, Hishiko-Chan1999, kandita, GothMidoriUchiha1sasuhina, Saki-Hime, Dbzgirl1011, CharChen, harley944, Suki Yasutori, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234, Dreamgirl106, Nerd4ever243, Rebecca **and** blackirishawk **...and all the supportive readers and followers who I haven't named!

**Kandita**: But isn't Nagato suppose to stronger than Tobito...he's suppose to be able to our maneuver him.  
><strong>Me<strong>: I'm not really sure, since the manga/anime haven't really shown they fighting against each other.. Hope I'm not spoiling anything but Tobi/Obito is pretty strong.. I had in mind that Nagato is a bit weaker since he's got a disease eating him up.

**GothMidoriUchiha1sasuhina** – sorry for the spelling mistakes! I read it after I posted the story.. and it was a little rushed.. hah. Thanks for your positive criticism! I know spelling mistakes can be so annoying since it takes your attention away from the story. Hope this chap is better!

**Saki-Hime** – I'm planning to reveal Obito's intentions next chap =)

**Dbzgirl1011** – sorry I don't get what "Road to Ninja alternate verse" means XD well.. it is an alternate universe, and I'm trying to add components of the manga into my story.

You readers, are my inspiration to keep writing =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Saying sorry doesn't change anything. That was what Obito had muttered. I edged back slowly, towards Hinata. There was something eerie about the way Obito and Kakashi looked together. Almost like they were two halves of something. Something that was close to boiling over. I didn't want Hinata to be caught up in the middle of it. She looked at me and shifted towards me. My heart did a quick thump. I desperately wanted her in my arms.

Kakashi leaped down from the twisted metal. The scar on his left eye winked in the light. I had heard rumors about how he had gotten the scar – a crazy, jealous stalker had tried to scratch his eyes out when she saw him with another girl.

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "Where have you been all this time? I thought you were dead."

"Did you really care about me, Kakashi?" Obito's voice was flat. "You didn't really care about me… or Rin."

Pain flashed across Kakashi's face when the name _Rin_ was mentioned.

"You're the reason she died." Obito's fists trembled slightly.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Konan touch Nagato's hand. They looked at each other, passing an unknown message between them.

Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face. "I know." Grief broke his voice. "Obito, I _know_. I live with the knowledge every day."

"Stop it!" Hatred flashed in Obito's eyes. "You don't get to _feel_ sorry for yourself. It's always about you. You make everything about you."

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to feel?"

"Pain." He replied, and his fist connected with Kakashi's jaw. I moved to Hinata's side as she gasped in shock.

Kakashi stumbled back; a bright red welt was already forming on his jaw. Obito didn't pause. He moved like lightning. He sprinted forward and using his momentum kneed Kakashi in the gut before kicking him back. Kakashi went sprawling across the floor.

"I trusted you." He spat and kicked Kakashi again.

Kakashi's hands gripped Obito's leg. He looked up, pale grey eyes, staring remorsefully at Obito. "I'm sorry."

Obito lifted his other foot to kick Kakashi in the head. Kakashi yanked Obito's leg and brought him down. They rolled on the ground, cursing and punching, screaming and kicking. Their blood smeared the ground.

"Hinata." I leant close to whisper to her ear. I caught a whiff of her hair and inwardly groaned at how good she could smell when the situation was so tense. "Lets go. We'll find Hanabi."

She nodded and we slowly inched back. Nagato's eyes moved to us and we froze.

"Don't move."

Konan gripped Nagato's arm. "Let them go. Please."

He shook his head. "We can't, Konan. If we do, everything we have done, Yahiko's life, all of it will all go to waste. We need them, need Sasuke to sign over his rights, to realize the world that Yahiko gave his soul for."

"Do you really think that?" asked a deep voice.

Something strange flickered over Nagato's face. "There seem to be many unwelcomed guests here today."

From the entrance appeared Jiraiya. "How rude. Don't you miss your old teacher?"

Behind him, two heads poked out.

Hinata gave a cry of joy. She had barely taken a step towards Hanabi when a gunshot exploded. "I said, not to move."

The blood drained from Hinata's face. My heart was pounding. She could have been shot. I looked at her.

"No!" she cried out as I leapt onto Nagato. I kicked his knee and swung my forearm against his wrist.

"Go!" I shouted and threw myself against Nagato. We tumbled to the ground and I grabbed his wrist. I banged his hand against the concrete ground. The gun flew out of his battered hand. Triumph washed over me and he kicked me in the chest. My breath forced its way out of me and I gasped, coughing as he winded me. He might have been sick, but he had enough life in him. I blocked his next attack with my forearms. They tingled as pain radiated through them. Nagato's fist flew at me and I ducked. I was too slow as pain exploded just above my ear. I braced my palms against the ground for balance and swung my leg out in an arc. Nagato slammed into the ground and I quickly twisted him into a locked position. He was breathing heavily and sweat gleamed on his forehead. Peering out from beneath my sweaty bangs, I saw Hinata and Hanabi gripping one another; Her eyes were on me. I frowned. Didn't I tell her to go? Behind her, Gaara and Konan stood helplessly and a little aimlessly. Suddenly my dad charged into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I huffed out. My head was throbbing.

My dad took two long strides towards me and had Nagato cuffed. Nagato didn't make a sound. He just closed his eyes. I moved back from Nagato and glanced at the bloodstains. Kakashi and Obito had disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

"Minato's got them." My dad eyed me carefully. "Lets get your head checked."

I stood and reached for Hinata. I bundled her into my arms and squeezed her so hard I heard her breath rush out of her. She clutched at my damp shirt and I wondered if I stunk.

"Sasuke," she whispered. And everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I was feeling really, really down after I received my first flame from last chapter. I don't mind positive criticism, because we write online to be reviewed and to improve.. but I really don't like flames T_T

I received this review and felt so deflated! But thanks to all the people who reviewed (and mentioned above).. I picked myself up and wrote this chap.. I think I may have rushed the plot along, subconsciously because I'm wondering if anyone feels the same way as the person below:

* * *

><p><strong>Anokia<strong>: You've lost the plot! I dnt knw when exactly this dry drama nonsense

began! I love An Uchiha in uniform. You knw the steamy, hot, juicy, humourous  
>lemon. Not this boring "Days of our lives" unending plot. It feels like two<br>stories written by two authours. You're a great writer but u lost it! Wtf man!  
>End this shitty plot already. If you've noticed this story fall under humor!<p>

* * *

><p>Lol.. I was pretty peed off too XD since Anokia was a guest name, I couldn't track <em>it<em> down! I really wanted to PM it.. but I can't so here's my PM:  
>"Lemons are great, and I'm glad you love them so much that you would get passionately upset when I'm not 'giving you any', but that's why I wrote 'The Lemon Tree Chronicles' – I wanted to give my AUIU story depth and some plot, and as the author of this story, I have the right to take this story wherever I please. I'm not gonna end this so called 'sh*tty plot' coz I've had some nice feedback and I like it! So blah! Go eat a lemon!"<p>

..if any one feels the same way as Anokia, let me kno.. in a nice way ^_~

Thanks for reading! =) xoxo


	35. Conclusions

Greetings. Thanks for the reviews and your thoughts ~they always mean a lot to me =)

Anokia - thanks for still sticking with the story.. I was surprised that you still read my last chap, and that you reviewed.

tia, Reverence of the Night Rain, and happy bryce - I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is your long await lemon!

lol.. I do admit, I feel a little out of sync writing a lemon after a long break.. but it should have enough juice. Hah.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I jerked awake to the feeling of something tickling my ankle. I felt disorientated and realized I was in my own room. I hadn't been in my room for a while. After all the events that had occurred, I was finally home. Although Sasuke wanted me to stay with him, I wanted to be close to Hanabi. I turned on my side and saw that the sun was setting – I had slept through the day. Something tickled my feet and I kicked my feet in response. I bolted up and crawled to the edge of my bed. I gasped when I saw Sasuke lying on my floor.

"_What_ are you doing?" I pressed a hand to my chest.

He sat up slowly, and glared at me. "You were supposed to come over at 4, _remember_?"

I winced. "Sorry…"

He stood. "Sorry ain't good enough, Hinata. I'm gonna have to punish you."

"What?"

Sasuke slid onto my bed, trapping me in his arms. "I get to do _anything_ I want to you." Then he kissed me, silencing me.

It had been so long, since we had last kissed like this. I felt my cheeks warm as he pushed me down into the bed, pressing our bodies against each other. He pulled back and absently brushed my hair away from my face. He looked down at me and traced a hand down my cheek, cupped my neck and pressed his palm against the skin above my buttoned nightshirt. His skin was hot. He leant down and kissed my cheek. I felt his fingers slowly unbutton my shirt and expose my skin. His kisses followed. He kissed down my collarbone, my breastbone to my navel and paused at the top of my pants. His hands slid up my sides, slow and hot. They cupped my breasts and gave a gentle squeeze. A moan slipped out of me. Sasuke kissed me, as if he wanted to taste my moans in his mouth. His thumbs brushed over my nipples and I shuddered. They flicked over my nipples playfully and erotic. He pinched them and rolled them between his fingers, while his tongue darted into my mouth to dance with my own tongue. He left me breathless. His lips skimmed down my throat and he pushed my breasts together. I gasped out as his hot, wet mouth engulfed my nipples. He paused, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Not too loud, Hinata. We're not alone."

I threw a hand over my mouth as he assaulted me with new vigor. His tongue flicked and swirled over my nipples. He kissed and sucked and rubbed them with his lips. I gripped my sheets, trying to keep quiet. It felt as if my senses were heightened. I felt like a pervert. I was feeling aroused knowing that someone was home and that we might be caught. I rubbed my thighs together, wanting release. Sasuke stopped and grabbed my thighs. He grinned and slowly drew my pants down. He lifted my leg and kissed my ankle.

"Sasuke," I whispered.

I leant on my elbows, watching his kiss and lick a trail to my inner thighs. I was wet. So wet, I knew he would see it through my underwear. I pressed my thighs together, feeling embarrassed. He held my knees and pushed my legs apart.

"This is your punishment."

"No!" I gasped, and fell back as he licked me through my underwear. I was gone. Through my haze of pleasure, I felt Sasuke slid my underwear off. I heard the rustle of clothing and then his naked body, slowly slid up against mine. I moaned softly and heard him groan. It felt so good having him against me. I felt his arousal prod my centre. It rubbed my clit, sending delicious jolts of pleasure through me. He kissed me, and I could taste myself on his tongue. I traced a hand down his back and up into his hair, bringing his closer, deepening our kiss. My other hand pressed against his chest, rubbing his nipples. He pressed his hardened length against me. I grinded against him and he growled my name. My hand found him and guided his tip to my entrance. We looked at each other and he slid into me, painfully slow. I gripped his arm and tried to thrust up. He slid out of me at that same torturous pace, leaving his hot tip inside me before sliding in. Again, and again. I trembled beneath him. I wanted more. I felt so greedy. I clamped my thighs against his thighs, not wanting to release him. Then I pressed my palms against his chest and pushed him back. Surprise filtered across his face.

"Too slow." I lifted my hips and dropped myself down on him.

Pleasure filled his face and he lifted his hands to fondle my breasts. I circled my hips and moved back and forth, loving the sensation of it on my clit. I lifted myself again and this time Sasuke thrust his hips up. His hands were on my hips, urging me on. He slid up so that my breasts were pressed against his chest. Up and down, in and out. Our nipples rubbed against each other. Our movements became fast, our rhythm gone. Seat gleamed on our skin, making us slide and stick. He brought our lips together in a frenzied kiss. We broke apart when I came. My head fell back in ecstasy. He jerked inside me and warmth exploded inside me. His forehead rested on the junction between my neck and shoulder. Our limbs were still locked together as Sasuke pulled us down. We were a human pretzel. I lay on him and he kissed my neck. It felt so good to be back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

It felt surreal. I couldn't believe that Hinata and I were sitting on the floor in my living room, surrounded by paper and ribbon. Now that everything had been settled – the true leader of the Akatsuki, Obito, had been arrested and was currently being investigated – we had decided to get stuck into the preparations of our wedding.

"Sasuke, which paper do you like better?" Hinata held up two pieces of paper, which looked identical to me.

I plucked the pieces out of her hand and tossed it on the ground. Her eyebrows narrowed in a speculating look.

"Sasuke, you're going to crease…"

I slipped my hand beneath her silky hair and tilted her face up towards me. I pressed my lips against hers and she sighed. Her eyes fluttered shut. I pulled her closer, pressing our bodies against each other. I shuddered when I felt her fingers trace my skin. Although I had just taken her an hour ago in her bedroom, I still wanted her. I deepened the kiss and slowly brought her down to the ground, cradling her head in the crook of my arm. Papers crinkled like music.

"I hope you're not going to send out your wedding invites on those pieces of paper."

I sighed and pulled away from Hinata, who was blushing furiously. I turned and looked at Itachi. "I thought you were with Konan."

He nodded. "I was."

"She gonna be charged with anything?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, she was working under orders. She was actually an undercover _double_ agent. She was working with Jiriaya." He paused. "It doesn't really matter now. What matters is that we have Obito and he's being interrogated. I don't think he's quite right in his mind. There's some background between him and Kakashi over a girl called Rin. Apparently she was killed because of Kakashi, and Obito held a grudge against him. He was trying to accumulate all this power through the Uchiha Rights to create a new world where cloning would be legal. He had the idea of resurrecting Rin."

I nodded, absorbing the information. "And Nagato?"

"He wasn't an agent, but they have decided to put him in a hospital." Itachi's face darkened. "He's dying."

After Itachi left, I took Hinata's hand. She looked at me questioningly.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible," I said. "I don't want to waste any more time." I kissed her lips, softly. "I love you."

Her eyes watered. "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Well.. it kinda seems like I should just end the story here.. although that chapter conclusion might seem a little rushed.. it feels like the end. I'm not sure if there's any point in going into detail, since it might bore half of you.

Does it seem like a place where the story should end? I might do a bonus Wedding Special chapter though. Haha.. actually, I should.. since I have a little white box left to write about (Ch 24 - the girls and their specially chosen 'clothing' items. Ino's maid outfit, Sakura's bondage swimsuit, and last and **unused**.. Hinata's babydoll gown).

Thank you to all the readers, especially:

Zorobin Nejhin, XxLittleMissSadisticxX Uchiha, themellyb123, Saki-Hime, blackirishawk, CharNinja LOL, Suki Yasutori, destenys-death and harley944.

You have been a constant encouragement and support during this long multi-chap story.

Thanks to all the other readers and followers! Without you, there would be no point to the story =)

It has been such an experience, writing lemons and adding plot, and developing my writing. Thanks for being a part of the journey. =)

summer-r0mance


	36. Bonus - Forever

Hello! Happy new year! I know this chapter has been really late, but I've been waiting for the right inspiration, since it will be the definite end of An Uchiha In Uniform. Thank you for following, 'favouriting', reviewing, and reading this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<br>**I ran my hands down the sides of my dress. I felt beautiful, dressed in silk and lace. Today was the day. The day that Sasuke and I would stand before our family and friends, announce our love and commitment, and become husband and wife.

"There! All done." Hanabi sang out.

I glanced back at Hanabi, who had helped me into my wedding dress. "Thank's sis."

"You have to see yourself!" Ino grabbed my hand and turned me towards the full-length mirror.

I smiled at my reflection. I looked beautiful. Delicate ivory French lace laid over soft champagne silk clung to my curves and flowed out to the floor. I fingered my lace cap sleeves and sweetheart neckline. In this dress, my skin was a soft cream colour. I turned and saw the tiny pearl buttons that Hanabi had done up for me. The ivory pearl buttons started from the middle of my back, all the way up to my neck. Beneath the lace was skin. I felt modest but sexy.

We all left out a breathy sigh and laughed.

"I love your hair." Sakura gently ran her finger across one of my braids. My hair was curled, twirled, and intertwined with braids, into a low bun. It looked romantic and natural. My usual bangs had been grown out for this, and were now styled to the side with delicate wisps left out, framing my face with gentle curls.

"Alright! Time for tradition!" squealed Ino.

Hanabi stepped forward. "Something old." My eyes teared up as I saw the wedding comb. It was silver with diamonds and pearls. "This was mums. Dad helped me dig it up. I think it'll look lovely in your hair, just above your bun."

"Don't cry, Hinata, you'll smudge your make up. Besides, it's time for something new and blue!"

She pulled out a scrap of white and blue material. I swallowed hard.

"I-Ino, we talked about this. I'm not doing the garter throw."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you had to do it in public. Keep it to the bedroom if you want." She grinned and twirled the garter around her index finger. "Now, are you going to be a good girl or will I have to go under your dress?"

I grabbed the garter and hiked up my dress.

"Bet you feel sexy, don't you?" she teased. I blushed. It felt a little erotic.

Sakura squeezed my shoulder. "There, there. Look what I have." She opened a box, revealing a bracelet studded with tiny diamonds. "My mum gave this to me when I turned 18. If you want, this can be your something borrowed."

Knock, Knock. "Hinata? It's time," called my dad from outside.

Hanabi, Sakura and Ino turned to one another and screamed in excitement. They squeezed my hands and I screamed too. It was time.

* * *

><p>Our ceremony and reception was being held at The Garden. White benches lined the aisle, and overhead, the pergola and wild roses shaded the guests.<p>

My hands were sweaty as I waited with my dad behind a line of trees. Ino and Sakura had already walked down the aisle, and were waiting patiently in their sweet lilac dresses. Hanabi was almost half way down the isle – that was our cue. The music changed, the string quartets began to play Pachelbels cannon. I felt so nervous. I griped my bouquet of peonies and roses. Then I saw him. Sasuke, waiting at the end for me. His hair was styled back, out of his eyes for once. I saw it all in his eyes. I was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His eyes misted and I saw love, peace and joy in them. I smiled and then my dad was placing my hand in his hand.

It was a beautiful day. We fed each other, danced in each other's arms. We kissed in front of everyone. We were married.

Before I knew it, our guests were forming a tunnel for us. Sasuke grabbed my hand and hauled me through it, shouting out goodbyes. It felt as if he couldn't wait to get out.

* * *

><p>"You're in a big rush," I commented, eyeing the speedometer.<p>

He threw me a heated look. "You bet I am."

I laughed as a delicious tremor ran down my spine. "You're gonna get caught speeding if you don't slow down."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm an Uchiha. I'll get out of it."

"That's so corrupted."

His eyes twinkled. "Just like the time I caught you speeding and intoxicated, then stole that very, very hot kiss off you."

I blushed at the memory.

"Yes, who would have ever thought that me, Hyuga Hinata, would marry _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, because of a speeding incident?"

He stopped at a red light. His eyes locked onto mine. "I did." Then he smiled, "Minus the speeding incident. But I always wanted to marry you."

"Well, you did." I laid my hand on his face.

"Yes, and now you're mine." He took my hand and planted a kiss on my wrist.

"Forever," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Epiloge<strong>

**Hinata  
><strong>I took out the white box that held the crimson baby doll gown I had bought. It seemed like another lifetime. It brought back memories of Sasuke in hospital – hurt because of me. I slid on the dress and shivered as the cool silk dress slid down my skin. I chewed on my lip, wondering if I could really wear the dress. Although Sasuke had already seen everything, there was something erotic about wearing a lace cup bra that revealed my skin. Even my nipples were visible, straining against the thin lace. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. If I were honest, I felt excited. I turned to the side to study myself. The dress had a high slit that revealed the sides of my matching lace thong. I couldn't believe I was wearing a thong.

"Hinata, what's taking so…" Sasuke's head popped into the bathroom. Instictively, I stepped back into the bathroom wall, covering my breasts with my arms. His voice trailed off as he took in my appearance.

**Sasuke  
><strong>I couldn't believe Hinata was my wife. My sweet, beautiful Hinata, looking too sexy for her own good. I felt myself harden. She took a deep breath and her lovely breasts heaved with the motion.

"Sasuke, I, um…" she blushed, unsure of what to say.

I took a slow step forward. My fingers skimmed down her arms and took hold of her wrists. I gently pried them away from her breasts. A jagged breath left me when I saw her creamy skin, and her nipples. I kissed her lips gently and ran my lips down her neck. My hands pressed her breasts together and I buried my face between her soft breasts. I kissed them and swirled my tongue over her right nipple. She gasped out. I palmed her left breast, enjoying the feel of her softness in my hand. I slid up, pressing my body against hers. Her pebbled nipples pressed against my hard chest. My hands slid down her side and stroked her thighs through the devious slits in her dress. My fingers brushed lace. Our lips met and the kiss became heated. Hinata's hands skimmed my arms, shoulders and chest. I ground my erection into her as she rubbed my nipples against her palms. My hands slipped back to cup her ass, and felt skin. I eased back in surprise. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing shallow. I rubbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. I pulled her against my erection and she moaned.

"Sasuke," she whispered, and pinched my nipples.

I yanked my boxers off with one hand, and slid a hand between Hinata's thighs. She was so hot and wet. I stepped back.

"Take your thong off."

Her eyes fluttered open. Her fingers worked her thong off, sliding the lace down her creamy thighs, and dropped to the floor. With the barriers gone, I pressed Hinata back against the wall and kissed her hard. She sucked my tongue. I nibbled her lips. I couldn't take it. I hitched her leg up and around my waist. Her fingers gripped my shoulder as my hot length slid against her clit. In one swift movement, I entered her. I groaned at the feeling of her clenching around me.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Hinata pushed back against me. With each thrust, her breasts bounced. I didn't want to see them in lace. I paused and circled my hips.

She shook her head. "Don't stop."

"I want to see you breasts," I told her.

My fingers reached for her clit. I gathered moisture from our juices and smeared it over her clit. She shuddered and slid the straps down.

I pulled us to the ground, leaning against the wall, leaving Hinata on top. I squeezed her breasts together and my mouth latched onto her nipples.

"Ah! Sasu…" she tightened against me and began to grind her clit against me. I released her nipples and squeezed her breasts.

"Let me see them bounce." I thrust my hips up and she gasped, arching her back in pleasure. She leant forward; hands splayed on the wall above my hand and began to ride me. I sucked her left nipple into my mouth. She moaned louder. Her nipple pulled in my mouth as she moved up and down my shaft.

I gripped her hips, helping her to ride faster. I released her nipple. We moved together. Our rhythm became erratic, and pleasure exploded. Her lips found mine in the haze. She collapsed against me. My arms wound around her, forming a protective shell.

"I love you, Hinata," I murmured into her hair.

I felt her smile against my neck. "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Sigh.. I almost wish this story didn't have to end. I really had fun writing this.. it even got me all hot and bothered! Hahaha.. I hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter.

I had to end it with Hinata's box (mentioned in ch 24). I know you all wanted a juicy lemon, so I hope you got enough lemonade from it.

xoxo ~Summer Romance


End file.
